Unnamed Master
by Sierra-Falls
Summary: This title does not mean that the story is a masterpiece...far from it. This speaks of Ranma being flung into a vastly different world where he must learn to survive by himself...and perhaps learn about what makes a master.
1. The Legend Begins

Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! And now I follow in the footsteps of several authors as insane as I am and attempt to cross two totally unrelated and zany anime universes. On another note, please excuse any and all differences between the canon universe of Ranma ½ and Pokemon. As I am the author, I reserve all rights to screw up as much as I want. On a final note, neither of these anime series belong to me so in effect, I am indeed breaking the law, but I hope that you'll excuse me 'cause I'm going to plead insanity. *gives the Japanese raspberry and red-eye* Nyah nyah. And on with the show.  
  
A dark and shadowy cavern opens onto a horrific scene. A mummified Akane is shown being placed in waters that are supposed to bring her back to life. As her face and form fill back out, a sigh of relief is heard coming from the watching Neriman Wrecking Crew.  
  
One voice, however, refrains from announcing his happiness. The black haired youth with a pig tail notices that although Akane looks like she is asleep, he has yet to see her chest rise in glorious breath.  
  
Bending close to her mouth, his eyes wide and dry, he checks the impossible. No whisper of air crosses those lips and no flutter of eyelashes greets his searching gaze. Ranma rests his head against her chest despite a growl from Ryoga.  
  
Straightening, Ranma backs away from the lifeless form that was his Akane. The one girl he truly had feelings of love for.  
  
The rest of the crew note his silence and take a step closer to the prone Akane. Eyes begin to tear as they look up from her youthful visage.  
  
Ranma is trembling. His fists are clenched, his eyes wide and staring, looking through those present. "I.couldn't save.her," were his only words. With that proclamation, a gleam entered his eyes and his aura burst into renewed being.  
  
Ryoga was amazed. Everyone was tapped out from fighting and he thought that Ranma would be entirely exhausted from his titanic battle with Saffron. A second later, realization dawned.  
  
"Ranma, no!" This exclamation brought the attention of the center of the blaze of ki.  
  
"You were right, Ryoga. I was never worthy of her. All this time, I thought that when it came down to it, Ranma Saotome never loses. But no more. I face reality now. I was never good enough. I just wish I could have been. Perhaps it might have been enough to save her."  
  
In an explosion of color, white, blue, black, red, all the colors of the universe, a pillar of light shot up from the pig tailed martial artist.  
  
The ground shook, the top of the cavern disintegrated with the onslaught of that much power, but the still form of Akane, only a few feet away from such a torrent that burned brighter than the sun, was not touched or harmed.  
  
Ryoga could only throw an arm across his eyes to keep from being blinded. He felt horror that his beloved Akane was dead, but he also could not stop the sadness he felt as he knew that his rival, his friend was expending the last of his life's energy in the act to hurry his own entrance into the Kami-plane.  
  
The flames of life-ki towered in mute testament to the will of the one who produced them. Sounds were muffled, and the last words any heard of the great Ranma Saotome were simple. "I wish." In a blink, it was gone. The flames, the heat, the color, and the presence of the one who was a cornerstone to all the lives in Nerima. Everything was gone. Even a chunk of the stone floor of the cavern where he stood seemed to have disappeared from existence. With this last act of self-sacrifice, Ryoga knelt by Akane's body and wept.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about that dark part, but it was necessary in order to release Ranma from any ties he had. I also hope that I didn't mislead you into thinking that this was either entirely a dark fic, nor a humorous one. It will have degrees of both.  
  
In an unspoiled forest thousands of miles away from any civilization, a small spark flickered into being beside a monolithic tree.  
  
Slowly, then with increased speed, said spark multiplied and grew into a ball, then a bonfire, and then extended up into the sky. With the diameter of about a small car, the pillar of light extended miles up as well as cutting into the ancient wood beside it.  
  
The ground beneath the pillar was replaced by one that had the look of stone. Upon it, stood a figure that embodied pain, anger, sorrow and power.  
  
The being's head was turned towards the sky, fists down at his side, but held away from his body, and nary a wisp of clothing adorned the sleek muscled form that was once Ranma Saotome.  
  
After long seconds in that position, the light show winked out, and the only sounds found in the new clearing was the sound of harsh breathing. The naked form, Ranma, brought his head down, incidentally facing the inner woodwork of a halved tree before collapsing.  
  
Little did he know that his entrance into this new and unexplored land was watched by all the inhabitants of that section of forest. Its not every day that one of the fabled humans dropped in unexpectedly.  
  
While Ranma heaved his bare body into the shelter of the once immense tree, silence prevailed in most of the woodland.  
  
Wounded in heart, and exhausted in mind and body, Ranma did not have the energy nor the will to scan the area for danger. He was instead, watched by an assortment of creatures that did not belong to his world, but was native to another similar one.  
  
A creature, annoyed at the disturbing of its peace, sought out the source. Finding a nasty human creature leaning against a destroyed favored resting spot, the yellow and black striped creature growled as arcs of electrical energy pulsed between the prongs on its head.  
  
What was also known as an Electabuz to the rest of this world, presented a danger to the downed martial artist.  
  
Determined to give the human a shock and scare it away from the forest, the Electabuz approached menacingly and disregarded the shivers that the ki saturated area produced in him.  
  
From the cover of a tree, a pair of slit-pupiled eyes watched the coming confrontation. Ranma, slowly gathering his breath, feebly clenched his fist and pounded it into the tree.  
  
Even this he couldn't do right.  
  
What was supposed to end his miserable existence turned into a disorienting jolt and the eventual awareness that he had not died. Still, he was entirely drained of any energy. That in and of itself was an accomplishment. If anything were to come along, it would have no trouble killing him.  
  
Ranma was still resigned to death, and from the corner of his eyes, saw that his prayers were to be answered. What looked to be a yellow and black striped monster was looking at him like he was dinner and was sparking like a faulty outlet.  
  
Shifting to face his destiny better, Ranma opened his non- existent defenses and waited for oblivion. It was not long in coming.  
  
The Electabuz was a little confused. The human should be running in terror about now. Oh well.  
  
Wait! It moved.it seemed to be inviting attack. Heh. Never let it be said that Electabuz denied an invitation.  
  
Powering up one of his better shock attacks, the goofy looking muscular pokemon let loose with a sizzling blast of electricity that could fry anything mortal in its path. About 4000 volts of electricity arced the distance between human and pokemon and connected with a clash of sparks.  
  
The Electabuz, thinking that it had achieved its goal, grinned and gruffed "Buzz! Buzz! Lecta Elect!" Once the light had died, however, it was stunned to see the human beginning to rise to its feet.  
  
A little panic-y, Electabuz turned on its full juice and tried to fry him again and again. With each bolt, the human seemed to gain a little more animation.  
  
And the eyes. The human's eyes lit from within as the blue orbs seemed to spark with their own electrical energy.  
  
Ranma could not understand it. Here he was, ready and willing to go to his just rewards, and that stupid animal kept juicing him up again! Granted, they both did not know just how Ranma was able to absorb and convert the electrical energy for his own purposes, but the thing should see by now that by shocking him, it was only making Ranma more powerful.  
  
With one last zap, Electabuz ran dry of energy. Great. Just peachy. Now that blasted human would be able to capture it and make it his slave just because he did not have enough power to drive the human away.  
  
Electabuz slumped some, waiting for the red and white ball to go flying, for it knew that it did not have the energy to fight it off.  
  
When a minute passed and no distortion of his world came, the Electabuz looked up at its supposed master. What it saw frightened him.  
  
The human was arcing with electricity just like an electrical pokemon would, but the yellow lightning bolts were slowly turning a bluish white. When everything was of a uniform color, the lightning crept along the human's body, along his hands, and coalesced into the space made by his hands when they were cupped in front.  
  
In the manner of a ki blast, the energy intensified and grew to the size of a softball before being pushed forward toward the Electabuz.  
  
As the ball of crackling energy zipped toward his foe, Ranma whispered the words of his new attack. "Lightning Moko Takabisha."  
  
The Electabuz's only thoughts as it saw unconsciousness looming was, "Buh uzz." Which translated into "Just peachy."  
  
And then it went flying into LAEO or Lower Alternate Earth Orbit.  
  
Ranma, who was prepared to again collapse into exhaustion, was surprised at a new surge of energy in his system. Apparently, the recharge from the Electabuz jumpstarted his ki and chi regenerative engines into overdrive. Either that, or the jolts of electricity just refined them into a hyperactive state.  
  
Ranma felt as if he could shoot off a great number of ki blasts and still have energy for a full day's rigorous training.  
  
He also became aware of a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows above. As he went to discover the owner of said eyes, a thought crossed his mind.  
  
If he continued to train and gain in power, what happened to Akane would be a thing of the past. He could be able to prevent such tragedies from ever happening to him again.  
  
As he was thinking this, and reaffirming his will to live and grow increasingly more powerful, Ranma came to the base of the tree that held that match's watcher.  
  
Jumping to a height of fifteen feet, Ranma landed on the branch that the watcher perched upon. "Ya might as well come out. I know that you're there."  
  
Well, thought the watcher. When it was put that way.  
  
A tannish furred paw emerged from the thicket of foliage. A white furred limb followed and a distinctive face with black-rimmed ears, thick whiskers, large slit- pupiled eyes, no nose, and a golden charm in the middle of its forehead made itself known. Its mouth opened, showing sharp little fanglike teeth and like the voice of hell, it announced itself.  
  
"Meow-"  
  
A sharp scream, and the one who openly defeated an Electabuz disappeared from the view of the curious creature.  
  
It ended its name. "-Th."  
  
It then crept on silent feet out of its hiding place and pounced down from the tree to find the human. This human had indeed piqued the Meowth's curiosity in its display of power.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Two guesses as to what scared Ranma.  
  
  
  
Meowth found the interesting human attempting to claw through a stand of trees that blocked his path. Jumping just behind him, Meowth attempted to gain his attention.  
  
"Meowth me meow."  
  
Basically, it meant, "Whatcha doing?"  
  
Ranma spun, his back pressed against the interlaced plantlife that kept him captive. Cautiously, Meowth approached, and with each step, Ranma seemed to shrink into himself, eventually curling up repeating a haunting mantra of "Cat..c-ca-cat..c..c-cat..cat..c-c-c-cat!"  
  
When the feline finally brushed against Ranma's knee, the mantra stopped and Meowth was rewarded with an almost feral sound of a yowl. "Mrrrowlllll." In the tension filled moment, Meowth jumped back as some cat-sixth sense kicked in. Neko-ranma had slashed with his own version of claws in the place that Meowth once inhabited.  
  
With the turf sliced and the scent of ki washing over the place, (yes, ki can be smelled, or sensed, at least by certain pokemon) Meowth found itself on perilous but familiar ground. It was as if it fought another of its kind, and that was a simple matter.  
  
This Meowth has lived a long time in a cat community, and fighting was a way of life, if one wanted to stay. It had left only because it had found no more challenge from that area.  
  
Perhaps it could be found here.  
  
Neko-Ranma was incensed. Not only did the thing that annoyed it not go away, but he could sense that it was in some way drawn to him. That was unacceptable.  
  
With further lightning quick swipes and cuts, Neko-Ranma was intent on driving the little gnat away.  
  
Meowth, on the other hand, was having the time of its life. Not only was this human turned feline fun to fight with, it was also not easy to beat.  
  
With rapid swipes of its own, Meowth parried and blocked many of the Neko- Ranma's cuts. In this manner, it engaged in the attack of Fury Swipes only for them to be riposted.  
  
This continued for about half the day.  
  
With both combatants jumping and pouncing around the new clearing, Meowth felt himself tiring. Gazing upon its opponent, it was shocked to see him not even panting.  
  
Meowth, struggling to come up with one last attempt, decided to throw everything to chance and came up with a last desperate attack.  
  
Crossing its paws and throwing them up into the air, Meowth gave a Payday before relaxing. It was with relief that it noted that though Neko-Ranma did not attack, the human was rather uncomfortably close as it batted at the round coins that Meowth threw into the air.  
  
Content to let things slide, and hoping to make a friend of the rather odd human, Meowth set about enjoying himself with his new playmate in batting around the coins.  
  
Eventually, they both became tired from their exertions as the day waned, but it was Meowth that first lay down and dropped off into sleep.  
  
Neko-Ranma yawned, showing teeth remarkably similar to a cat's fangs, before lying down by his new friend and taking a catnap.  
  
Silence once again reigned in the forest, but around two sleeping forms, the area was slashed to ribbons. No tree, piece of ground, boulder or plant was spared, and everything showed the mark of a claw. Time went on, and none dared to disturb the peace between two of the more deadly inhabitants of the forest.  
  
  
  
Author's note: huh! Huh! Whatcha think?!  
  
Shafts of light speared through the breaks in the foliage to dapple the ground around a nude martial artist and his sleeping companion.  
  
Ranma opened his sapphire blue eyes to the underside of the canopy and felt a distinct chill. The only warm spot was at his back, as he was laying on his side, and seemed to have fur.  
  
Stiffening at the realization that he knew what was behind him, Ranma soon relaxed marginally as he pondered the implications of remembering what had occurred during the Neko-ken.  
  
Turning slightly around to see the catlike creature, Ranma shivered with his basic fear, but it did not overwhelm like it normally would. Slowly reaching his trembling hand out, he placed it at the top of the cat's head and petted the short fur. The rumbling of a purr greeted his touch, startling the pig- tailed martial artist.  
  
"This is definitely odd," he said to himself. Then he realized something that would change the course of his life in this new land.  
  
"You survived the Neko-ken! That's my most powerful technique. Hmmm." He thought. "There might be something to learn from you."  
  
Author's note: One must remember that Ranma had vowed to train and gain power to the best of his abilities. Of course he would want to stay around the kinds of beings that were better than him.  
  
Meowth awoke to the sound of a pleasant voice. It remembered the long fight it had with the human and hoped that the truce they had established remained after all this time.  
  
It could see that it was morning already, and it wanted to go hunt for food, but it did not want to incur another fight with its companion.  
  
Since neither it, nor the human had won, Meowth considered the battle a draw, and that it was free to leave at any time, but it also wanted to learn how a human could gain claws of its own that were in fact, better than Meowth's.  
  
So, it decided to remain with the human, even if it was to submit to the red and white pokeball. It was a small price to pay to be able to learn of such skills in battle.  
  
The human, however, seemed to have different ideas. There were no pokeballs in sight, and for that matter, neither was any clothing. The Meowth had heard through word of mouth that the humans generally wanted to have fake fur covering them, and what it saw next confirmed that rumor.  
  
Ranma got to his feet before glancing at the Meowth, and then turned to some nearby long grasses out of the perimeter of the destruction.  
  
A casual swipe at the stems severed the grass into long lengths. The human then sat down, oblivious to his usage of the ki-claws and began weaving the plants into a cloth he could use for coverings.  
  
What was once a few strands of plantlife, now was turned into something like a towel, or kilt. A long vine was taken from a tree and threaded along the cloth in the pattern of 'all natural' shorts.  
  
Ki-claws swiped again, cutting the legs of the cloth so that more mobility was ensured. This time, something about his lack of scissors got through to him.  
  
Ranma looked at his hands, then at the newly formed shorts he was wearing. Frowning, he looked up and around for a likely target. Approaching a tree that escaped last night's battle, Ranma casually swung a hand with fingers curled like claws at the base of the tree.  
  
This action only accomplished his fingertips getting bruised by the bark of the tree. Yelping, Ranma took a step back, glaring at the non-offensive plant. From this new distance, he took another swipe and was rewarded with four gashes running diagonally along the trunk.  
  
This was indeed an intriguing situation. It appeared that he was gaining conscious control over the Neko- ken!  
  
  
  
To be continued. Perhaps. I don't know. *frowls* I was thinking of setting Ranma up in the forest as an unofficial gym leader, but not for trainers. Rather, the pokemon would come to him. Ranma, himself, gains pokemon if the ones who challenge him win. Those pokemon that lose against him get trained by Ranma or his pokemon, and then made to leave. The ones that win are usually intrigued by this human because after that first battle, they are not able to win again against him. The pokemon that he sends back into the wild are much much stronger and more skilled than normal, and will be prized far above average wild pokemon by other trainers. If anyone is interested in this, please email me with c&c's cause they will truly be appreciated. Thanks. I'm at Sierra_Falls@hotmail.com Oh, and I think that this will eventually be one of Ranma's later pokemon. He will get this one after quite some time to set up his practices, and word of mouth gets around via the pokemon that there is a human that can train any and all types, and will not make you a slave if he wins. Raikou: electric type, carries its own stormclouds, 6'3'', 392 lbs. Looks like a tiger with purple cape (stormclouds) and lightning bolt tail ending with a starlike projection.  
  
  
  
After watching Ranma begin to experiment and gain rudimentary control over his new claws, Meowth stayed just out of the human's way and soaked in the knowledge of learning a new technique.  
  
When Ranma caught sight of his wayward pupil, he suppressed his shivers of fright enough to invite the feline over to train with him.  
  
Meowth was ecstatic. This was what most pokemon dreamed of. The chance to learn with an experienced trainer and not have to undergo the humiliations of obeying the master's every beck and call.  
  
That's not to say that being a normal trainer's pokemon was bad, it was just that the humans sometimes got too commanding, and that there was nothing for the pokemon to do after it was subjected to the pokeball.  
  
As this human came here with nothing but the clothes.oh, nevermind. He didn't even come into the forest with that.  
  
Meowth took a stance beside his companion. Mimicking the slow and graceful moves shown to him from Ranma's kata, the cat pokemon began its first lessons in the martial arts.  
  
A few days of intensive crash course martial arts later, Meowth was feeling as if it were on top of the world. Its Fury Swipes were approaching the speed of sound, the speed increase was phenomenal, and just like its trainer, Meowth was beginning to establish a visible aura.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, was learning how to augment his normal attack and defense styles with the addition of his ki-claws. Although he kept his skills with the Moko Takabisha, the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and the other techniques he learned in Nerima, Ranma felt that it was imperative to teach himself in entirely new ways in order to survive in this new world.  
  
Since he had yet to see any sign of human habitation, he was forced to believe that there were none, and that his life was based solely on how well he could adapt.  
  
It helped that adaptation was one of the forerunners of his ryu. It so happened, that after a day of intensive training, ki manifestation, and fast, brutal sparring between Meowth and trainer that something unexpected happened.  
  
Meowth had just powered up his aura and sent a quick exploratory swipe in Ranma's direction when he backed up.  
  
His foot disappeared within the grasp of a gnarl of roots and had him lurching into the solid embrace of a 84 year old oak tree.  
  
Morpheus from on high accepted this sudden invite into dreamland, and Ranma lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
Meowth was startled. It did not happen very often, but once in a very long while, Ranma would go down. This was usually when Meowth come up with a surprising move that completely defied earlier teachings.  
  
Approaching cautiously, the cat was determined not to be taken by surprise by its sensei like last time. Shortly though, it determined that Ranma was indeed not awake, and that there was a sizable lump forming on his hard head.  
  
Dragging him over to the shelter that Ranma had constructed against the base of the halved tree, Meowth set itself to watch over its erstwhile trainer.  
  
No way was it going to let such a valuable master and unconditional friend get hurt. For the rest of the morning, and well into the afternoon, Meowth stood guard at the entrance of Ranma's abode.  
  
When groggy sounds emerged from the interior, Meowth turned tail and leapt to its friend's side. Ranma woke up with pounding pressure behind his eyes that bespoke a massive headache to come.  
  
He spotted Meowth at the entrance of the doorway just as he tried to lever himself into a sitting position, eliciting a painful moan when his head banged against the tree trunk.  
  
"Have you been watchin' over me all this time?"  
  
"Me meowth," was the reply that came with a nod.  
  
"Ya know, you've been my guardian for as long as I've been in this new world. If it weren't for ya showing me the edibles, and locations of water an' stuff, I'd be a goner."  
  
Meowth preened at this thanks. Of course it would have done such things for its trainer without the thanks, but it couldn't hurt to know that Ranma appreciated him.  
  
"Hmm. The past few weeks I've been really involved with your training haven't I?"  
  
"Me meowth," and another nod.  
  
"Well, aside from the physical aspects, I haven't really gotten to know you. I've just taken advantage of your willingness to train in order to better myself. Well, in my book, that makes us friends. Deal?" He held his hand out to the feline, knowing full well that the cat could understand him. One did not live for days on end without knowing whether or not his companion could understand training directions.  
  
Meowth looked at the human's hand. It really wanted all that Ranma seemed to offer, but there was something more that was needed to seal the deal.  
  
The cat bypassed the offered hand, and jumped into the warm lap provided by its trainer. Placing a paw on Ranma's chest, the cat opened its mouth, and stuttered at the unfamiliar sounds it forced from its throat.  
  
"Rrrra.rrammm.mmma."  
  
Looking shocked was an understatement as to Ranma's expression. "Meowth?! You can-"  
  
But he was interrupted from finishing his query by Meowth's violent shaking of its head.  
  
"What? Not Meowth?"  
  
Vigorous affirmative nods.  
  
"So does that mean that you want a name?"  
  
Further nods greet this assumption. Aha! The human Ranma was beginning to understand. Oh happy days!  
  
"Ooh-kay.." Hmm what name would be a good representation of what that cat does. Ranma's eyes trailed over to the entrance of the shelter. Well, it always had protected and guarded. Guarded. Guardian. 


	2. Setting up Shop

*Author's Note* As much as I'd like to say that I enjoyed the reader's responses, I have to admit that they were very disheartening. So much so, that I almost did not continue this fic. I would like to point out that when I first started this, everything was indeed formatted to normal specifications. I generally pride myself on that ability. To my dismay, when I uploaded the story, everything was squashed together.  
  
Since then, I have learned how to better space my paragraphs. I have also learned that although there is much truth in the reviews given me, I do not have to let them degrade my self-confidence. This is my story, it is my prerogative to word it however I like. It is a fanFICTION, so normal literary constraints need not apply.  
  
I would like to thank Saggit for his constructive criticism. I hope someone out there appreciated the fact that I am stretching my creative wings with these stories, and I have not professed to be expert in writing.  
  
Okies, now that I have my carefully modulated rant out of my system, on with the show.  
  
Chapter Two of Unnamed Master  
  
  
  
And so time went on.  
  
Ranma was still occasionally startled by Guardian when the feline managed to pop out of the woodwork at him, but his reactions grew more and more calm with familiarity. Ranma was soon calling the Meowth 'Dian' as an affectionate nickname, and Dian practiced the human's speech so that he could banter with his trainer.  
  
A sense of loving rivalry sprang up between the two; the proud undefeated cat approaching his prime with peak training and exercise, and the determined martial artists who had vowed to hone his power and skill so that the tragedy that had happened in the past would never happen to him again.  
  
A new day would start off with one or the other of the combatants trying to sneak up and pounce on the foolishly sleeping other. This, of course, degenerated into a full scale whirling dervish with dust cloud included.  
  
With initial energy spent, play time was over, and the two partners headed out into the forests to scrounge up a meal. Whether it be berries or a stupid looking bird, between two sets of sharp claws, neither Dian nor Ranma ever went hungry.  
  
After breakfast, Ranma sent Dian out to scout the surrounding acreage and extend the limits of their territory. Among this wilderness, one must have as large a territory as one can manage or else starvation looms upon the horizon, especially in winter.  
  
Ranma knew this, and while Dian was out looking around and routing obstacles to their claiming of this chunk of the forest, Ranma was setting about entrenching their camp and shelters.  
  
The tree that he had halved with his pyrotechnic entrance to this world became their home base. Ranma had dug deep holes in a large box-like pattern so that one wall was shored up by the inner part of the giant oak tree.  
  
Into these holes, he sunk young stout trees and wove a wicker wind-break between the sturdy wooden cross braces. Once he had a primary wall set up, Ranma looked into reinforcing it so that wind and rain could not leak through any cracks.  
  
This was accomplished by finding a semi-good clay deposit along the side of a riverbank a quarter of a mile away from their camp. Since Meowth happened to be along with him to make sure Ranma did not get lost, Ranma's new partner was able to see firsthand just how 'different' his new trainer was.  
  
The incident happened as he was pacing along the river's side on the lookout for any likely signs of a clay deposit. With Dian a few yards ahead staring into the water for any fish, Ranma placed his foot down on said desired clay deposit hidden by a hank of grass.  
  
With a yelp and a splash, Ranma disappeared into the water, and Dian bounds to where he was last seen, anxious for the trainer's health, but somewhat hesitant to enter the water to find out.  
  
His wide eyes search the surface of the water, hoping that his trainer would be alright. A dark shadow ripples under the water, and Dian unconsciously leans forward in anticipation of the arrival of his friend.  
  
  
  
Ha ha ha!! A bloody cliffhanger! Now tell me how much you want to kill me! Well, on second thought, nevermind, just tell me ..whatever the hell you think. Reviews would be nice, but apparently aren't necessary since I'm writing another chapter and all I've gotten were seven stinking reviews. Most of which I did not like. Heh, never mind.  
  
Another chapter will be coming soon..Preview? I dunno. Perhaps a new arrival. 


	3. The Great Revalation

Unnamed Master: Chapter 3  
  
*A.N.* Several reviews have started new ideas churning in my mind. While it is true that Ranma should have a longer adaptation process to the Neko- ken, I am an impatient creature and will finish writing the ideas for my story before going back and rewriting things so that they flow better.  
  
To my reviewer who was solely interested in my fic because of its initial chapter's length, I must say that it is hard to end solid ideas at a minimum page length. I write 'em as I think 'em, so while I'm sorry you see my second chapter as a bad omen, the chapter lengths will continue to vary.  
  
Oh, and I'll lightly delve into Pokemon rights later in the story. Yes, it is a big issue.  
  
With the apprehensive Meowth looking on, a soaking wet head broke the surface of the roiling river. At first, Dian thought that everything was ok since his trainer was starting to get up out of the water, but he flicked his ear at the voice of the figure before him.  
  
"Damnit! Why is it always water? It was my best record. The whole three weeks I was here, and no accidents, but one step near a river and -"  
  
Dian arched his back in confusion as the soprano tones registered in his mind. This was his friend, Ranma, there was the braid at the base of this head with the feather from the first spearow they had cautght together, the au natural shorts he had made when he first arrived..  
  
As Ranma turned to face his diminutive training partner, Dian's thought processes slowed to a crawl and then halted with a grinding crunch of gears. His trainer, who had never bothered with making a shirt, had grown two extraneous "items."  
  
Now one might be thinking why oh why didn't Dian notice that Ranma's hair was red when (s)he first emerged, but the explanation is quite simple. For all intents and purposes, (at least in my fics) Meowths are colorblind until they reach Persian status.  
  
"Oh..Dian, I can explain." Rama trudged toward the bank. Dian sat back on his haunches and warily eyed the transformed teen.  
  
Ranma kept just out of fury swips distance before sitting down to tell his story to the one friend he had in this whole Kami-forsaken place.  
  
The pig-tailed youth began with the training trip from hell, progressed through the Neko-ken and other assorted stupidly dangerous training methods and ended with Mount Phoenix, the death of Akane, and his subsequent trip to la la land. This place, by far, took the cake on weirdness, where cats could talk, birds and other normally small animals were larger than his head, and big yellow and black striped electric monsters hyped up his ki reserves until he had to spend a half an hour each morning recklessly expending energy so that he wouldn't accidentally blow up his training meadow.  
  
"Me-owth," Dian said with the feline equivalent of an arched brow. Quick translation says that 'Me-owth' can be loosely based on a blunt way of stating 'Prove it.' We will not go into a literal translation now, as it would not be permissible for young children to read.  
  
"Well fine then! I will. I just need to get back to the camp and get hot water," and then to herself, "and dry off..without a shirt, I'm cold. Perhaps with a few of the hides..I can make a wooden needle..-" the female continued to mutter to herself on the way back to the lodgings with Dian trailing a few paces behind.  
  
Even without the visual evidence needed to prove his trainer's identity, Dian knew that this was indeed his Ranma. No one else would mutter such things in that tone of voice, walk in that exact style, or know the location of their camp. And so it appeared to the cat pokemon, Ranma could evolve! What a concepts.  
  
(Nyah nyah, I'm a klepto, and may Hung Nyugen have mercy on my soul!) 


	4. All in a Week's Training

Whoo hoo! I am insane! I was so declared by an erstwhile reviewer who said I should burn in hell for crossing these two series. Yippee! It so gratifies me when what I said in my first disclaimer is confirmed by those who read my work...well, at least only the first chapter. Said reviewer apparently never got beyond ch. 1.  
  
Anyway, the show must go on, and I'm sorry for apparently lying about a new character appearing in the last chapter. Did I mention that it wasn't completely finished when I had to upload it? No? Well, I needed the disk space for a homework project, and I could not just delete the entire chapter, now could I? So's I put it up there, and a new chappie was born. Hopefully, this one will be longer. I don't relish short chapters from other authors either. I'll try, I really will.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 4 (I think)  
  
The camp was looking a little more put together these three weeks that they had lived there. Approaching it from the west side from the river, the soaked figure of the red headed trainer took all of the usual routes that Dian and Ranma usually traversed and added further proof to the feline that the girl really was the one he trusted with his training regimen and friendship.  
  
With neither of the loping figures making a sound in the sparse underbrush of the scenic forest, wildlife and animated plant life went on as usual around the two. It looked as though flashes and blurs of a bare-chested human and the tannish shadow were all that could be seen of the enigmas of the forest.  
  
The word that was going around was that the human was not one of those dreaded pokemon trainers, and did not seek to capture anyone, but it was rumored that it was not above hunting, or defending of its perceived territory. None but the strongest of the forest inhabitants dared to cross paths with the wild human, and all who sought to challenge him came away defeated.  
  
When the defeated tried to submit to the human, they were driven away by an inhumanly powerful Meowth after a few days. What was astonishing about those days was the fact that the human took over the defeated pokemon's training. This was expected, of course, but the degree at which their power levels rose was phenomenal. When it seemed that the downed pokemon started to get attached to the human, the Meowth would take exception, and the human would be firm, but nice about making them leave.  
  
General consensus of the different populations was that this human, this unnamed trainer was a resource they would not let go easily. Among the electabuzzes, his presence was already becoming a legend, the one human that could take a zap and return it ten-fold, with burning blue eyes and wild blue electricity. The human's camp was declared a training area for all pokemon wishing to try their skills, and a suitable place to hone their specialized techniques under a skillful trainer without the subjugation of a pokeball.  
  
Dian knew this, of course. He had conversation with several of the 'strongest of the population' after they had been defeated by his friend. From his point of view, after the first week of relative peace, when they were just getting settled and used to the training regimen, random attacks were perpetuated against his Ranma when the cat was not there to battle on his behalf. So far, he hadn't once been able to take the fight for Ranma, and he was itching to try out his skills.  
  
As it happened, the first of these attacks occurred two weeks ago, when he was out stalking a pidgey two miles away from base. Dian's ears flicked around as a frighteningly loud yell sounded out from the direction of camp.  
  
Quickly abandoning the chase, Dian leapt through the underbrush, pushing off of tree trunks to gain speed like a maddened ping pong ball to get to Ranma's side. He was sure that Ranma would not be able to stand a chance against some of the fiercer elements of the forest without him to battle in his stead. After all, it was the pokemon's right and privilege to protect what was his, and Ranma's friendship certainly numbered among the best things that Meowth had.  
  
When he arrived at the training meadow, panting a little, his eyes widened with shock (no pun intended) at what he saw.  
  
The feline's trainer was getting shocked by two of the strongest electabuzzes that were said to inhabit the forest. He could only assume that the first one that his trainer had encountered had gone to its clan or group and gotten the support of its 'tethra', or strongest of the population. Now it was back for its revenge.  
  
Yowling a war cry, Dian pounced straight at the back of the bigger striped creature in an attempt to get it to stop electrocuting his trainer. The smaller of the opponents saw the motion, and turned one of the lightning bolts aside to take care of the feline. Unfortunately, Dian could not turn aside in time, and was fried within an inch of his life. He could only lie there, crisping on the ground and watch as his friend was subjected to bolt after bolt of electricity.  
  
Ranma was becoming a little peeved. He had thought at first that if he appeared to be frightened and hurt, then the two annoyances would go away without messing with his ki. Now it seemed that they were more interested with killing him than in humiliating him. Well, since cringing and crying out in assumed pain did not work, it was on to the plan B; intimidating the hell out of them in hopes that they leave him alone.  
  
Ranma had just gotten out of his crouch in order to face his two adversaries when he saw Dian get fried by an errant bolt of electricity. His face went hard and still. Another zap hit him in the chest and sparked twin flames in his ethereal blue eyes. This was the kind of thing he had trained for the past week to stop. He was strong so that those around him would not get hurt, and these two yellow striped pokemon were now on his list.  
  
No one hurt his friends, and Dian was the only one he had on this world, so protecting him was of the utmost importance.  
  
A rumbling growl vibrated his throat, and his eyes narrowed at the two in front of him as his fingers flexed. Shimmering claws seemed to grow from his fingertips and flashed blue each time they were extended. Electricity was crawling along his form, much like the first time he met with the smaller electabuz.  
  
Ranma released his battle aura, and was sucked into the electrical charges that emitted from his body. The turned from yellow to blue, and the closer they were to his skin, the whiter they became. Surrounded by a halo of bluish crackling energy, he must have looked like a doomsday figure of legend because the smaller electabuz froze in fear, and the larger one produced a sweat drop and poured on the juice.  
  
Ranma shifted into a stance, and then disappeared from sight. He did not employ the Umisenken, but rather, moved too fast for the electabuzzes to see him. The only thing they knew was that as soon as the human disappeared, immense amounts of pain erupted from their abused skin.  
  
Ranma reappeared a few yards off to the right, still crackling with energy as he cupped his hands by his waist.  
  
The smaller electabuz knew what was coming next, and could only brace itself, since the pain would not let him run away. The human's blue energies again moved along his arms into the space made by his hands as they were brought to the front of his body. Splitting the ball of electricity was mere child's play so that both hands had a ball the size of a grapefruit.  
  
These he extended towards his opponents and willed into flight. "Double Lighting Moko Takabisha," he said, and they elongated into massive lightning bolts before frying the heck out of the electabuzzes. The only difference between this encounter and the last, was the fact that they were not sent flying. Instead, they were embedded into the ground of the meadow and were left to their own devices as Ranma charged past them towards his downed companion.  
  
Gently, he picked up Dian and made his way back to their unfinished camp site. The main lodge under the halved tree was mostly finished except for chinking the open spots with clay, and would make for an excellent emergency hospital.  
  
Ranma went about making his friend comfortable, laying him on the pallet of boughs of soft pine before making his way back into the forest for a patch of healing herbs he had noted on previous exploratory trips. One never knew when there might be an accident, and Ranma had made sure to get Dian's approval of herbs that could help the feline. Not all human medicines were applicable for pokemon, but most of them were. Dian had also shown Ranma which plants were useful only to pokemon and not humans.  
  
After cutting various snippets of the useful vegetation, Ranma rushed back to his lodgings and went about mashing the herbs in a carved wooden bowl with a smooth river worn rock he had found that was in just the right shape for a pestle.  
  
The poultice was then gently applied to the crispy skin and charred fur with the minimum of pain. This was Ranma's chance of repaying his friend for watching over him when he was knocked out.  
  
The Meowth was just barely conscious throughout these ministrations, and was able to take in the offered water that Ranma held out to him. Dian felt somewhat humiliated that he could not even protect his trainer in the first battle they had together. For all of his years in his family's hierarchy, just one shot from an electabuz was enough to put him out of the game. When Ranma and he first met, the only reason he was able to hold his own was because Ranma had fought like a cat, and was not too malevolent in his attentions. Neko-Ranma just thought of Dian as a nuisance, and so did not go all out.  
  
Dian lowered his eyelids in an effort to mask his feelings in front of his trainer. He felt that he had not lived up to his potential even after all that Ranma had done to help raise his skill. Ranma, of course, saw this change in his friend and hastened to assure him that he felt to ill will towards the cat.  
  
"Don't worry," he soothed. "No one can be expected to jump out of the way of electricity after only a weeks worth of training. You were also committed to your jump, in mid-air when the thing shot at you, and you couldn't turn aside. We'll work on that when you are well, if you want to. I can also understand if you want to go on with your life. I was unable to protect you. I should have been able to prevent that.." Ranma himself was a little depressed. He may have saved the feline, but he was not able to save him the pain of being electrocuted.  
  
Dian placed a charred paw against Ranma's nearby hand. He was somewhat amazed that the both of them had similar thoughts running through their heads. Each had expected to have to fight for the other. It seemed that Ranma did not know that in this land, it was custom for the pokemon to fight other pokemon.  
  
When humans were added to the equation, pokemon usually fought to protect those that held their friendships, but over time, the humans had changed the custom. Instead of mutually seeking the other out, humans would go out and capture pokemon, only to make friends with them afterwards..usually. Sometimes, the captured pokemon would be caught by an abusive human, and had to undergo torture in the name of training. This is what all pokemon sought to escape, and why so many of the wild ones this far out in the woods were mistrustful of humans. They had heard too many stories of the bad apples.  
  
*A.N* I just had a thought..what other kinds of pokemon would ya'll rather see Ranma end up with? Personally, I have one or two already picked out, and I've discarded the idea of Raikou (or however the name is spelled), but I wouldn't mind some other opinions. I'd also be willing to put in some pokemon that are not the usual ones. A pikachu is definitely not one I'd use, mostly because everyone already does. P.S. I know some ppl hate the fact that I put these author's notes in here, but some thoughts do not wait until the end of the chapter. I have a habit of losing them unless written down. Oh, wait, I notice that there is over 2000 words in this chappie, and I feel safe in ending it on this note.  
  
I'd also like to say that in the story's time line, we are still at the point where Dian just finds out about Ranma's aquatransexuality. The rest of the chapter is just a recap of some of those three weeks of training, and some pertinent events that should be noted.  
  
Hint: the electabuz also come into play later, so keep and eye on them. 


	5. Second Encounter of the Electric Kind

*A.N.* At the end of this chappie, there will be a general rundown of the suggested pokemon for Ranma. I'll try to keep it short (the rundown, not the chappie) but forgive me if I don't use your idea in the story. I'll see what I can do, and thank you for your reviews.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 5  
  
With Dian looked after, burns wrapped up in healing salve, and food and water nearby in case he wakes up, Ranma returned to the training meadow to see what happened to the whupped electabuzzes.  
  
Lo and behold, they were still ground into the dirt and sparking every now and again. Ranma marched to within a few feet of them with his hands on his hips and glared at their prone crispy forms with a remnant of the icy blue flame in his eyes.  
  
Almost a minute passes before he realizes that they are not reacting in any way to his presence. They are still unconscious. The pig-tailed martial artist walks off a little ways and returns with a stout branch. (NO! you ppls. He isn't gonna beat the shit out of them! Get your mind away from the ultra violence. Too much Beethoven for you...)  
  
Cautiously, he nudges the yellow and black striped forms until they awake with a semblance of grogginess. Upon focusing on the visage of the human they had sought to electrocute, the smaller electabuzz was just a mite bit worried.  
  
The last time he was in this position, he was sent flying off into LAEO, but he didn't expect such niceties this time around. He and his tethra were defeated, fair and square, and it was their duty, however much they hated it, to become this wild human's pokemon.  
  
Just to note, so much time had passed since the human's changing of the custom that now even the pokemon had evolved rules about such engagements with the humans. It now was a matter of honor within a clan to serve under the one who defeats them. If they do not, they lose face within that clan and in general pokemon society. Such rules ain't pretty, but it helps make the world go round.  
  
The tethra also groaned at its foreseen fate and resigned itself to general servitude. It hoped that its new master would not be one of the humans that the elders warned all little pokemon about. The chances were slim that this pig-tailed one was a bad apple, and it was also in his favor that the Meowth did not seem to mind being his companion. Perhaps there might even be something to learn of from the raven-haired human since he was able to beat the both of them.  
  
The tethra also wanted to know how he could absorb all of their electrical attacks like that. And the blue lighting! That would be kinda cool to know, too. It had certainly hurt enough to be on the receiving end.  
  
With these thoughts running through both electrical pokemon, they were suitably astounded when their new master kept looking at them with a suitably frightening expression and poking them with a large stick. His words also were surprising.  
  
"Now I don't know about what is going on through your little minds, but if you have any sense at all, you'll steer clear of Dian and me. If you EVER come back here with the intention of hurting him, I'll send you off to meet your maker, ya got it?"  
  
Eyes wide, and equipped with these instructions, the two electabuzzes gingerly got to their feet and limped off of the meadow. They would be back the next day, when they were a little more healed, in preparation for their training. After all, their master had said that they had better not come by with the intent to hurt the Meowth, not to not come back at all.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight, Ranma went back to the camp and settled in to wait for Dian's recovery. He had a few questions to put to the injured feline, and topmost was what the heck his attackers were!  
  
The rest of the morning had passed before Dian began surfacing from the comforting embrace of Morpheus. Ranma was right there by his side helping the little cat take in food, water, and medicine before settling back and giving his friend an appraising eye.  
  
"All right, buddy...I know you know some things about what's going on, and I know that you are making rudimentary headway into being able to speak so that I can understand you. This means that I want to know about what happened out there this morning. Why did you try to get in the way of a fight?"  
  
The Meowth looked somewhat abashed, and somewhat rebellious. He still was not very far along on the vocal abilities, but gestures and sound effects can go a very long way in getting your meaning across. "Rrrrah..Rrahnnnma." Dian gestured with a weakly extended claw. "Meowth fh.fhi. .fight ..fhor . Rahnma."  
  
Perplexed is an understatement for our protagonist.  
  
"Whatever for?! Dian, you know that I can fight! I was just trying to get them things to leave me alone!"  
  
Now confusion settles on feline features. "Why?" Dian then imitates a weak, huddling Ranma. "Oh! I was just trying to make them believe that I was scared so that they would go away without totally screwing up my ki channels. The last time that I was shocked by one of those thingies, my ki reserves went haywire, and it took the entire day in the neko ken in order to get them back to normal.At least a semblance of normal. Now I have too much ki, and its harder to control."  
  
Arched Meowth brow greets this statement.  
  
"Well, Dian, you may not have noticed it, but this entire time we've been making camp and working out, I've had to keep an extra tight hold on all of my ki. If I relax it for a second.-"  
  
To demonstrate, Ranma does just that, relaxes his hold, and a tight corona of ethereal blue energies is emitted from his skin and bath the shelter in coruscating waves of blue. Every few seconds, a tendril of lighter blue electricity would creep across his form, traveling from limb to limb and even arcing between his fingers and hands when he held them close together.  
  
"Its gotten easier to control after this weeks worth of training, but when I get mad, like I did with those yellow thingies, this stuff is released, and a lot more potent to my enemies. I don't want to be the one to kill things. I had to do that once already, and it made no difference in the person who I was trying to save. I don't want to kill by accident at any cost. So I want to know what those things were, exactly."  
  
Dian lies back on his pallet and tries to explain what an electabuz is. The gist of what Ranma got was that electabuzzes were basically a gruff blustery species and did not have any hesitations in frying anything that got in their way. Electabuz were also a prideful, clannish sort. Since Ranma's first encounter with the sparking pokemon, he was slated for an act of retaliation which he had just endured.  
  
The display that had just occurred was a test to see just where Ranma stood in the pokemon hierarchy. Since he had won that match, and not using Dian in the battle, Ranma was now thought of as a rather fierce pokemon, for all that he was human.  
  
Dian also knew that the tethra would also be back with or without the smaller electabuz to 'submit' to its new master. Why he kept this information quiet? He wanted to see how Ranma would react to other pokemon in close quarters, and how he would go about training such creatures that had an affinity toward what his aura could project. Besides, it's not much the cat could do lying here fried to a crisp.  
  
Of course he did not want anyone to horn in on his time with Ranma. As soon as his strength was back and perhaps a little more training, Dian would take care of those two nuisances, with a little payback as well. There's no way he would let that upstart of a pokemon get the better of him with only a stray lightning bolt. He was Dian! Once pentethra of the Plainsmeadow pride.  
  
One could almost see the Meowth stiffen in pride and self-importance. It is no mistake that this little cat had a big ego. He pretty much had a right to his arrogance. Being a pentethra is no small thing either. If a tethra is considered "the strongest of a population", then a pentethra is the "next to strongest". In this case, with a two evolution species of pokemon, Dian was the strongest of the Meowths in the pride, while the real tethra was a Persian.  
  
The day passes with much rest and relaxation for Dian, but Ranma starts to get a little cabin fever. It's just not good to have pent up energies, especially since those electabuzzes have jumped his ki channels AGAIN.  
  
*Authors Note* Heh, sorry but I really am going to end this chapter after only one additional paragraph. For my next one, I'm going to jump ahead in the future a bit. At the moment, inspiration about what is to happen just after the electabuz defeat is just not coming to me.  
  
I'll get around to it eventually, but right now, I'm working where my muse takes me. Oh, and I wouldn't mind some suggestions of names for Ranma's pokemon. Look to the next chapter's Authors notes for what species they will be. I have two names already decided, but could use help on the others if ppl out there are interested. Thanks.  
  
Several of the options suggested to me were the following:  
  
Evee - If I were to do this one, I think I would go for Umbreon, just cause it looks cool.Can't you see this fierce looking tyke on Ranma's shoulder vying for his attention with Dian?  
  
Ditto - hmm, not too sure about this. It seems like a cop-out. Sure its flexible, and very adaptable, but to write in a ditto would take a lot more knowledge and maturity than I readily have. I'm just not experienced enough to use this pokemon without seeming shallow.  
  
Rapidash - actually a very good choice, symbolic without being ostentatious. But, unfortunately, its already been done by the very capable Nyugen. I dare not trespass on his ideas too much. This idea is too him.  
  
Blastoise - I have never thought too much of this pokemon for unknown reasons. Really. It's probably a very good choice, but I can't get around how SLOW such a creature is. Such a creature is huge and cumbersome. Its pre-evolved form, however, I might take into consideration.Squirtle has been done to death with Ash Ketchup..er..um, but Wartortle has only been given a cameo as far as I've seen.  
  
Abra - psychic pokemon are a relative unknown for me. Like a reviewer once said, Ranma does not have that much of a solid base in the mental arts. He is more attuned to the physical and perhaps spiritual. If I were to go with such a cute pokemon, then I'd probably take the reviewer's advice and investigate the Soul of Ice route. It seems sufficiently intriguing enough to open venues into the mental arena.  
  
Kadabra - see above, but with a little more mature twist  
  
Eggs of dead or unknown pokemon - a possibility, but been done before, and not too well by some other authors. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth when I think about doing something so clichéd.  
  
Meowth - Persian - something previously unknown - personally, this has been the closest guess to what I've been planning. Maybe not the electric cat thing, (then again, that is a really really good idea, since Ranma seems to have a MYSTERIOUS affinity towards electricity..) but Dian evolving into a Persian is well within my sights.  
  
Nidoran - Nidorino - Nidoking - I do not know too much about this line of pokemon. It rather seems to be along the lines of the Blastoise when I think of them..large, cumbersome, and not altogether useful, but I could be wrong. If someone were to provide details about this line, then I might venture a scene or two or three with them. Does anyone know if they can be found in a forest habitat?  
  
Poliwag - These little buggers are cute, slimy, and could provide several good plot points. I will have to think more upon this idea.  
  
Clefable - You really hate me, don't you? 


	6. The Start of an Empire?

Disclaimers are for those who actually know how to write them. For my purposes, I do not own anything except the names and personalities of the characters of Ranma's pokemon. The fact that they ARE pokemon belong to whomever first thought up the idea of pocket monsters, so don't even think about suing me. I own nothing that can serve as collateral.  
  
Oh, and some of the names and breeds I've decided on are listed at the end of this chapter.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 6  
  
Jumping back to the present, Dian has just been made aware of Ranma's more unusual curse, but because of his experiences with other pokemon evolving, the little feline has only little initial trouble with accepting an unstable evolution of a human. Such a fact was just peachy with him. It only brought Ranma closer to the pokemon's way of understanding.  
  
The fluidly moving pair arrive back at their campsite, and Ranma pauses to look over his little domain.  
  
It was good to have a place to call his own. Everything had its place, and if things looked a little unfinished, well, so what? He would be able to get around to it at his own leisure. It was just him, and Dian, and ...what the hell?!?! There had been an invasion of little green and pink, spiked bunny things!  
  
Many of the creatures were on the ground between Ranma and his lodgings, but several were in the trees, climbing over his structures, infesting the meadow..they were everywhere!  
  
One of the larger looking green pokemon scuttled forward waving a light colored leaf around like it was a white truce flag. This seemed to catch Dian's attention who motioned Ranma to stay a little ways back, before going forward to negotiate. These things take time, and can be very delicate between species.  
  
~-~-~-~- Woo! A flashback! And my first one too!! ~-~-~-~-  
  
It was the day after Ranma's defeat of the Electabuz tethra, and Dian was just now feeling this side of over-charred. He was only beginning to move about the cabin with painfully precise steps, and that was with liberal dosings of a healing paste that Ranma had mashed up for him.  
  
Ranma was scavenging several yards out beyond the meadow for dead wood to replenish the week's supply of wood, and perhaps add a little more to the cache for this winter. At least Ranma assumed that there would be a winter. To this end, he had readied about a dozen places so that it would store cached firewood out of the weather.  
  
About this time, two equally injured electabuzzes made their appearance at the training meadow near the cabin, to let their new master know they were ready for practice.  
  
Inside the lodge, Dian smelled something burnt, and deducted that it was not his own fur. He limped out the doorway and espied the two combatants from yesterday. Knowing that Ranma was out for the morning, and that he had to visible way to protect himself if the newcomers got rowdy, Dian stretched his mouth into a roar and pitched it to travel, rather like lions can over the savannah.  
  
"Rrrrrraanmmmmmaa!"  
  
Ears perk up about a hundred yards away in the forest. Ranma turns in the direction of camp and slings the wood into a nearby cache before ricocheting over and across the tree limbs in a beeline to get to his friend.  
  
It was those electric thingies again. Damn, what did Dian call them? Electabutts? Well, if they tried anything funny, then he'd pull a leaf from Akane's book and send them to LAEO. Ranma also winced at his mental reminder of Akane. He still was not over her, and probably would not be for quite some time.  
  
Landing at the near side of the meadow, about halfway between the electabutts and Dian, Ranma paused to take in the situation. Dian was not hurt, and the electric things were not in a threatening position. In fact, the only way they would be able to scare something was if they snuck up on them in the middle of a scary movie and went 'boo', they were so pathetic looking.  
  
Ranma takes himself out of his ready position, and paces towards his friend, keeping an eye on the electabutts. When he reached a position two feet away from Dian, enough room in order to fight if need be, Ranma flicks a glance to reassure himself that the feline was not injured further before addressing the yellow and black pokemon.  
  
"I thought I told you not to come back..."  
  
The two electabuzzes looked at each other before the larger one takes a step forward and begins speaking with Dian translating.  
  
Zzbuz. Electa Tabuzz.  
  
Dian turns to Ranma, "Thrrrey sssay thrrey'rre herrre to trrain, Rrahnma."  
  
Blinking, he asks, "What do you want training for?" Then, of course, the old Ranma arrogance kicks in. "Of course, with the kind of tactics you used against me before, I can see why you would want to train." Yep, the old Saotome 'foot-in-mouth' disease rears it ugly head again. Normally, this would result in getting the back of his skull whapped, but the tethra just lowered its grizzled head in shame.  
  
Ranma, still half expecting a mallet to appear out of no-where, was startled when his former opponent showed signs of embarrassment and shame.  
  
The tethra knew that his fighting skills were no match for his new master, but it hurt for them to be pointed out in such a blunt manner. The smaller electabuz at his side also cringed at the jab to their pride.  
  
Now Ranma generally is as thick as a brick when it comes to emotional touchy-feely things, but when it comes to fighting pride, he knows when he has made a mistake. Waving his hands around in a pathetically absurd way to ward off any bad feelings, he approaches the former opponents talking a mile a minute.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that, really, I'm sorry, you've got one hell of a lightning bolt, but its just something in me that is not affected by them, so please don't feel bad, I didn't mean it, really.."  
  
The tethra is silent during this outburst, but when Ranma pats a hand on his charred shoulder, the pokemon could not help but howl, causing its new master, comical that he was, to fall over backwards on his butt.  
  
~-~-~-~ Now that was a nice long flashback... ~-~-~-~  
  
Back to the infestation of pink mutated bunny pokemon...  
  
Dian trotted out to meet the tethra of the Nidoran. The pale leaf was indeed that species' way of calling for a parley and if he was right about his guess, then Dian and his partner would be the recipients of a pledge from one of the most numerous species of pokemon in the forest and grasslands.  
  
Although pokemon did not normally thirst for power, they generally were not adverse towards prestige or social honor. In that view, Dian intended to set himself and Ranma up in a sort as a sort of feudal pokemon lord. With his partner as the focal point for others to rally around to, and with himself as the defender and right hand cat, Dian could just see the possibilities of a generation of more powerful pokemon.  
  
Now just what did the Nidorans want, and why did an entire clan show up to discuss treaties???  
  
While conversing between species, all Ranma heard was a jumble of mumbled 'Rowls', 'Rans', and variations of the words 'Meowth', and 'Nidoran'. To say this was confusing for the human is just the tip of the iceberg, but his trust in his friend kept the still female Ranma in place, shirtless, and helpless while the other mutant bunnies kept poking around in his stuff.  
Meowth - Dian  
  
Vulpix - Pio  
  
Ladyba - Akai  
  
Evee - ???  
  
Scyther - Reaper  
  
Abra - Dini  
  
Wartortle - ???  
  
Now you reviewers have a two part task. One, is to guess where I got my names for the pokemon, and two, is to help with the names of the ones that I could not think of. Thanks  
  
P.S. I know this is a short chappie, and I haven't been updating recently, but I've been working on where I want this story to go, and have gotten about two pages of one-liner notes that each can be converted into about three or more pages of pure story. Now I just need to flesh them out. Thank you for bearing with me, and all flames will be feed to the mutant bunnies. 


	7. Hashing out the Details

Another one of those dang blasted authors notes. You might ask when we will ever get tired of writing them. The answer is never! This one is to congratulate Silver Angel in correctly answering my challenge to name the origins of the Ranma's pokemon names. Akai was meant for 'red', and I thank SA for the literal translation as well, since I didn't know; Reaper was for Grim Reaper; and Dini - Houdini. Although your suggestions for the Evee will be taken into consideration, I don't think I will use 'Shifter' as his name. He only shifts once, yanno, when the evolution stone is introduced. I will use Leviathan as Wartortle's name, but will take liberties in shortening it to something like Via, or Levi. I like to keep names short for some reason.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 7  
  
~-~-~-~-Present time, mutated bunny convention going on  
  
Ranma-chan was beginning to feel a little bit annoyed. There she was, the illusion of being a normal male human blown in front of her best friend, and she could not even get to the hut in order to make a shirt. She was prevented from entering her home clearing by assorted spiky bunny things that apparently call themselves Nidoran.  
  
All she could do was cross her arms over her chest and hope that Dian quickly finished his conversation with the lead pink Nidoran.  
  
From Dian's point of view, things were getting interesting in a hurry. The Nidoran's tethra was proposing a trade off of services.  
  
"Ran, ran, doran, ni." The pink leader chirped. His offer included a loose perimeter guard and early warning system for the human's home base in case any uncommon or dangerous pokemon wandered into his section of the forest. The Nidoran was under the assumption that all humans were inherently weak, and that the Meowth would take over his master's protection.  
  
Dian countered with the question as to what the tethra wanted in return. No pokemon would do something for the human's benefit without there being some reason for themselves.  
  
The tethra replied. We have heard that this human was an exceptional trainer. I have seen what he has done with the Electabuz tethra and underling, and want that prosperity for our own group. We want to be able to use the human's facilities when he sets them up and the guarantee that neither he, nor any other human who might come there will attempt to capture a Nidoran if the Nidoran does not challenge them first.  
  
Dian looks thoughtful and turns to his friend. "Rahnma?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Dian nods towards the tethra, "Want train with you."  
~-~-~-~-Now we jump back to the past, where Ranma encounters the Electabuz  
  
It has already been a day since the wild trainer Ranma had taken in the two Electabuzzes as students. That evening was an adjusting period for both sides of the species line since Ranma would flinch whenever a spark was emitted from the yellow pokemon, and they would crackle with electricity whenever they were nervous, which occurred frequently whenever Ranma looked in their general direction.  
  
Dian was just amused by the entire thing. Already he was feeling a little less charred and could not wait until he was healed enough to give the newcomers a proper send off when Ranma was done with their training.  
  
Now it was morning, and Ranma woke up on his side of the shelter, careful not to rouse his partner. Looking over to the other side, the wild trainer was greeted with the sight of the two previously rather fearsome pokemon sprawled in a tangle of yellow and black striped limbs. Both had drool escaping their mouths, and a large sleep bubble keeping time with their breathing emerging from each nostril. Ranma could barely keep his chuckle contained.  
  
Although he still did not want Dian left alone with those two, Ranma felt a rather pressing urge to go water some unfortunate plant. He felt that he could be quick enough in order to get back before any of the pokemon awoke.  
  
As soon as the skin that served as a door flap closed behind Ranma's retreating figure, both Dian and the Electabuzzes opened an eye and began measuring the other occupants up.  
  
Dian propped himself up on a paw and verbally laid down the first gauntlet.  
  
Why do you seek training from Ranma, even though you both know he has no intention of trapping you as his pokemon?  
  
The younger Electabuz almost makes a fool of himself before his tethra motions him to silence. Settling himself into an upright position, the more experienced one replies.  
  
For that very reason do we seek training from your partner. You are right; this human does not seek to place the yoke of service upon us, and we would do well to learn what he has to offer. Surely you would not deny that he has a certain...shocking appeal to one of our kind. I would like to know how he does that blue electricity, and more importantly, how a human can go about doing such pokemon feats. It could be that this is the next stage of human evolution, or is this wild human different from all of the rest?  
  
Dian saw this as an opportunity to start the legend he hoped to create.  
  
I might be able to answer some of your questions, but these answers might raise more questions that what you are ready for.  
  
The tethra is intrigued.  
  
Go on.  
  
The Meowth paces to the door in order to check on Ranma before sitting closer to the Electabuz leader.  
  
This human is like none that I have ever encountered before. He appeared in these woods in a blaze of multi-colored flames right where we are sitting now.  
  
The younger Electabuz starts in remembrance. It was true this was the place that he had ambushed the human. He was about to add his own two cents worth when the Meowth went on with the story.  
  
I was in a tree not too far from his place of entrance when I became aware of a column of light that reached up into the sky. Not to let such an interesting pokemon go unwatched, (I thought it was a pokemon that made the lightshow at first) I moved among the trees to see what happened next.  
  
A human without its fake fur stood beside this tree. It seemed that the light he had generated also contained a destructive power since as you can see, there is only a half a tree left. Seeming to come back to consciousness, the human collapsed upon himself and stayed that way until your little friend there interrupted him. Ranma saw his opponent, and instead of meeting the challenge, he asked for death in his actions and with the emotions of his eyes. He had nothing to live for anymore. I still don't know what brought him to this state, he hasn't told me, but it must have been dire, since this human is so full of verve and life.  
  
You already pretty much know what happens next since you both have lived through it. Junior here shocked him a couple of times, and Ranma did his lightbulb impression, and sent pipsqueak off into the distance.  
  
What you may not know is what happens next, and I found it particularly intriguing. Ranma seemed to be able to sense me watching his battle, and jumped the ten feet it took to reach the branch I was hiding on. Can you believe it? Ten feet straight up, for a human!  
  
He demanded that I show myself, and so I did, but I did not get the reaction that I thought I would. Ranma screamed and ran off. I, of course, followed. What happens next defies all description, for when I went to investigate, Ranma starts acting like a dominant Persian. Since I thought that humans would not be able to match a Meadowsplain pentethra, I fought that wild human and he would have beaten me as soundly as he had Junior if I had not distracted him with Payday.  
  
We played, we fell asleep, he woke up first and we eventually became friends. I stayed at first because I also wanted to know what he could teach me, but now I know he is one of the best things to happen to me. I am not going to let anything get between us, and that includes you two. Ya got that?  
  
The tethra nods in understanding. Although he doesn't know personally what it is like for a pokemon to bond to a human, he has heard others' accounts.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
All right peoples. Tell me that I'm going too slow, I dare ya! Do it, and see how long it will take me to post another chapter. I've been wanting a long break, and telling me that what I'm doing is not enough will be just the excuse I need to go on sabbatical.  
  
Actually, I'm just kidding. I really wouldn't be that petty, but I am sorry things are going a little slow. Things should pick up pretty soon, but I wanted to have this as a well thought out and written fic. I don't want things to seem rushed or unfinished, so please bear with me.  
  
Oh, and for those who still are sending in pokemon ideas, although I may not use them as Ranma's personal sidekicks, if you would kindly send stats and personality reports on the species I'll do what I can to write them into the story, like the Nidoran. Thanks again, and REVIEW! 


	8. Taking out the Trash

If you haven't lived it for yourself, you will never believe how much time and energy is spent getting through finals and the subsequent packing of your dorm room, and then driving across half of the country in order to arrive at home. It takes a lot out of a person.  
  
I could apologize again and again for my lateness, but I don't want to get repetitive. I also bet that you just want to get on with the story...So here goes. I'll also try to move the story along a little faster. Tell me if I lose anybody.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 8  
  
Dian was beginning to get antsy.  
  
It had been a week since the Electabuzzes had come to play and they were now showing signs of becoming a little too attached to HIS Ranma.  
  
The Meowth had standards to keep and although he and his trainer were very capable fighters, he did not feel that the newcomers had proven themselves sufficiently in order to have the privilege of joining their group. Dian very much wanted to make this an elite team.  
  
His burns had faded rapidly until he was entirely healed a mere two days after the 'incident'. The rest of the time the Electabuzzes were there, Dian spent it gaining the fighter's edge over his rivals for Ranma's attention. It was to their discredit that it took them four days to Dian's two in order to heal.  
  
As the final day of the week rolled around, Dian decided to make his confrontation of the tethra and Pipsqueak while Ranma was out of the way and occupied with an herb hunt. The very responsible trainer had decided to stock up on medicinal supplies just in case another incident ever occurred.  
  
Dian was perched up in a branch by the shelter they all shared and watched as the striped pokemon practiced in the meadow. Even he, in his minor jealousy, could appreciate the progress they had made under Ranma's tutelage.  
  
Since Ranma had arrived, the wild human had focused his training aspects on various ki applications since Dian was already mostly trained in the physical aspects of the fight.  
  
With the Electabuzzes, the apt trainer took a different approach. These pokemon were trained from birth that their electric abilities were all they had to defend themselves with. This meant that their physical sides were maintained, but not encouraged. Ranma's training brought out speed in an otherwise dumpy body, strength to those weak arms, and a general slimming down of that paunch that seems to ride so many waists of their species. Of course the Electabuzzes wanted to stay with Ranma.  
  
Something that Dian could not allow. In the manner of all felines everywhere, Dian slipped away from his perch and began the stalk of his prey. He had no compunctions about what he was about to do. His intentions had been made clear that first day and notice had been given. There was nothing left to do but follow through on his promise.  
  
Through the grasses of the meadow's outskirts he crept, intent upon his quarry. When he finally reached optimum pounce range, Dian did the wiggle butt dance that all cats seem to do in preparation of a successful leap. At the crucial moment, when the tethra's attention was fully centered on a blow from his underling, Dian pounced with jaws open to roar, but no sound emerging.  
  
He had learned early on with Ranma that if he ever wanted to sneak up on his trainer, he had to be absolutely silent. Those first few times it took to learn this concept had Dian battered and bruised from a faulty landing with the aid of one of Ranma's fists or kicks.  
  
The Electabuz tethra never knew what hit him. All he saw was an incoming electric Megapunch from the other of his kind when sudden pain and darkness were rained down on him from behind. He fell with a thud into unconsciousness.  
  
The other Electabuz, whom Dian personally thought of as Pipsqueak or Junior, was startled into stillness for a second before his mind was able to process what just happened. Seeing that his leader was down for the count and that his new opponent was none other than their trainer's Meowth, Junior thought that it would be no big thing to be able to put down the attack. After all, wasn't it him that fried the little cat when they first met?  
  
Let it also be known that although training progress for both of the species under Ranma's tutelage, aside from the joint practices or sparring under a watchful human eye, Dian kept his own training out of sight of his competitors. The element of surprise can be the only thing that turns the tide of battle in one's favor.  
  
That, and a whole lot of skill, which Pipsqueak found out to his dismay. The Meowth was hiding a whole lot of potential from the Electabuz tethra and underling. Whenever Pipsqueak shot a Thundershock or Lightning Bolt, the feline always seemed to know in which direction to dodge.  
  
Punches and kicks were evaded with almost insulting ease, and about the only thing that connected was when Junior blanketed the entire meadow with a thin sheet of lighting that covered everywhere at once. Unfortunately for him, it was a last ditch effort since he too lapsed into darkness after expending his final energies. Which was a too bad, since he was not able to see what his actions resulted in.  
  
Dian was stung, but it did not incapacitate him as much as their previous encounter had. Even he could not see the subtle changes that were wrought on him. While the electricity of Junior's final shot still zapped around the meadow, Dian's eyes had taken on a small blue glint in their depths, rather similar to Ranma's when he was truly pissed off. The effects seemingly wore off as the lambent electricity dissipated.  
  
This of course, left one irritated rather powerful Meowth in the company of a totally exhausted not too bright underling Electabuz. It is at the reader's discretion as to what happened next, but various sounds that run along the lines of "snap" "crackle" "pop" "swipe" and assorted meaty crunching noises were prevalent in the next few minutes.  
  
Looking upon his handywork with no small amount of pride, Dian groomed himself of various bits of Electabuz fur before going about disposing of the unconscious bodies. Although he originally thought that it would be heavy work to drag an Electabuz across miles of forested terrain, Dian did not mind so much because it gave him the opportunity to run through some previously unexplored brambles and other thorny vegitation. Several times. Slightly evil smirks abound on feline features.  
  
In the end Ranma's training partner set the tethra and Pipsqueak within writhing distance of the traditional Electabuz territory. The tethra had just gained awareness when Dian came traipsing through the underbrush with Junior in tow.  
  
Letting the carcass of tenderized meat flop to the ground, Dian fixed an eye on the tethra, but the other managed to beat him to speech.  
  
I know why you are doing this, the Electabuz grumbled.  
  
Dian tilted his head in query. ( I would say 'arched a brow', but that's silly. Meowths don't have brows to arch. ) He asked, And what are you going to do about it?  
  
The tethra replies, Nothing, as although I can foresee the benefits of remaining the wild human's pokemon, I also do not wish to be forever fighting with you for dominance in his affections. I know I am the type to need to be first in everything, and I see that same trait in you. This would cause no end of trouble, as I cannot be fighting you off, learning from your trainer, and maintain my position in my own clan. I will choose the fight that I am sure I will win, and remain with my clan. Surely some of them will want to know why I've been gone this long, and the techniques and training I have undergone will be passed to others of my species.  
  
Your human is truly an asset to the pokemon world, and you would do well to protect it from others who would harm him.  
  
Dian looks wary but intrigued by this twist. He had thought that he would have to administer multiple beatings to the tethra in order to get his point across. Dian normally does not always resort to violence to communicate, but everyone knows that Electabuzzes can be inordinately stubborn. But his musings would have to wait, for the rather eloquent tethra was moving on with his obviously well thought out speech.  
  
Just to let you know, I am amiable to a loose alliance with you and your human. None of my clan will bother you two unless a dire conflict arises, but you can feel free to call upon us in a time of need. You might also want to watch out for other challengers that might pop up now and again, as I can see some of the young ones trying to match themselves against the wild human in the future.  
  
Dian nods and accepts this treaty. It truly will help them out in the future, if only to not have problems with the Electabuz clan. Throw in the promise of aide, and future sparring partners, and they've got themselves a deal!  
  
Eyeballing the two one last time, Dian gave the tethra a final nod. They had an understanding. He made his way back through the forest in the base's direction. After all, the feline had dinner to catch while Ranma was out plant hunting. He remembered seeing a Pidgie nest on the way to the Electabuz lands. If he was quick, Pidgies made a far better meal with their plump bodies than the scrawny bad-tempered Spearows. Dian was of the thought that something from that species' personality seeped through into their flesh and tainted it with a bitter gamey taste.  
  
Yes, he would drop by that nest and see if anyone was home. The Meowth's eyes gleamed with eyeshine in the shadows of the forest as he licked his chops. And Ranma had been shown to be adept at de-feathering the pesky bright plumage; why he would save those feathers, he didn't know, but he was sure the canny human had a use for them in the later days. Trust and faith go for a long way between training partners.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Ranma took the absences of his recent training partners better than Dian expected. When Dian asked, Ranma just shrugged and said, "What? You think I would keep sentient people here with me when they obviously did not feel like staying?"  
  
Dian looks dumbfounded.  
  
"Man, I had enough of that with my old man, what with him shoving me and the tomboy together all the time."  
  
Ranma's expression changes during the middle of his sentence, from slightly aggreived at what Dian thought of him, to sad, and a hardening deep within his eyes at the mention of his lost love. The human obviously still did not feel like opening up this avenue of conversation with his friend, but the little cat would leave him his space.for now.  
  
If this kept on though, Dian would have to force the issue with his trainer. It just was not healthy to keep all of his feelings bottled up inside like he was doing. But for now, the emotion-worn mind needed most was something to take his attention away from the hurt, and that meant work. Work and training. Something that Dian could provide in abundance....For the next two months they worked like dogs, (pardon the pun) and steady advances were made in form, speed, and technique.  
  
They two powerful inhabitants of the forest rarely saw more than one or two Electabuzzes or Nidoran, and nothing truly powerful intruded upon their sanctuary. Challenges eventually came and went from both the Electabuz community and the Nidorans. Each challenger came to the camp with the apparent notion that they could do what their elders could not, and win against a mere human, when they were obviously so much better.  
  
Unofficially, the elders were appreciative of the human and Meowth for taking their youth down a peg, without capturing them into slavery. That august assembly for each species were also proud to notice that when their young did return, it was with a humbler attitude and with a sharper fighting prowess that could only be explained as a result of training with the human.  
  
The forest Electabuz eventually became known for their lack of a paunch around their middle and the latent power in both their electricity and physical attacks. Now and then, one would see a hint of blue electricity emerging from the ones that trained with Ranma, but that was all. It was considered a sign of ...ahem, cough, cough..virility.  
  
The Nidoran population became swifter in their attacks, charges, and poison horns. It became known to the other pokemon that it was much harder to harass or catch a Nidoran especially if it was seen leaving the human's meadow. It was not good to be a Nidoran predator.  
  
The Nidoran's tethra was entirely happy with this situation and wanted to show his appreciation to the human called Ranma. Word of mouth stated that humans usually had fake fur coverings of good quality, and he had noticed that everything the wild human possessed was made from raw plants, or the tanned hides of the animals he had caught. This would not do, for the one who so markedly helped the Nidorans.  
  
Because their population was so widespread, the tethra sent out a notice that he wanted a set of these coverings obtained. When they came through, he was told that they came from beyond the grasslands to the east and at the cost of almost getting one of his underlings caught by those rabid trainers that only lived for the thrill of the chase and capture.  
  
The Nidoran beamed happily. Noone was hurt or caught, and he had a fine gift to deliver to the one human that had helped the species as a clan in his territory. Not that the tethra would deliver it himself, of course. That would be lowering his status to go to a human with an offering. No, one of his nieces or nephews would run this errand.  
  
That Meowth of the humans would understand the gesture being made to them. He would understand, appreciate it, and perhaps be willing to aide them against future need. Ah, the subtleties of politics...how we pokemon lived for it.  
  
I have recently received a review that spoke about beta readers, and it piqued my interest and vanity to know that there were grammar mistakes in my writing. This, in my own roundabout way, is me asking if there might be any out there willing to be my beta reviewer. Let me know if someone is interested, and don't forget to put in an email addy so I can send unfinished works to you to be polished. Again, this is only if you're interested.  
  
Oh, and one more thing, I have not decided on a name for the Evee/ Umbreon that will come into play later. Help please?!  
  
For those of you out there that want humans in the story, bear with me, cause I will be putting them into play in the near future, but only after some bonding time when Pio and Akai enter the scene. Spoiler? I think not. I'm about to get ambitious with my characters after the next few chapters.  
  
During the extent of the story, I will also explain about Ranma's affinity toward electricity, and why Dian is showing signs of sharing this trait. Everything will be explained in good time so keep your britches on. 


	9. Getting a Handle on Things

See, See?! I DO update...every once in a while. *Cough* Anyways, Everything will be explained, but in due time! I do not want to spoil already planned timelines or surprises. As y'all can also see, I've been taking suggestions into account, and I really like two of the names suggested for the Evee/Umbreon Ranma will get sometime in the near future.  
  
Evee will come into play after two others make their entrance, so don't hold your breath. Oh, and the names I like are from two different reviewers, sorry I don't have your names in front of me at this moment, but the suggestions were either Vice, or Avalon. Since the Evee will be male, and kinda prone to kleptomania, I'm almost inclining toward Vice.  
  
And changing the subject, I'm happy to announce that two very wonderful ppl have volunteered to by beta readers, for which I am most grateful. Thank you much Lorn and Garahs.  
  
And on with the chapter!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 9  
  
It had been a mainly uneventful week. The Nidoran had long since kept to the peripheral, and only once had the Electabuz tethra showed up. Even then, Ranma only had a moment or two to greet his former pupil before Dian dragged the electric pokemon away.  
  
What Ranma did not know was that the Electabuz was there only to finish hashing out the details of the agreement for the burgeoning training camp and the Electabuz clan.  
  
All he was concerned about was the fact that training was going fairly well, and his ki abilities were starting to surprise him.  
  
At first, Ranma was amused at the arcs of electricity his aura was beginning to emit, after the original encounters he had had with the Electabuzzes. Now, though, they were nagging at his mind, saying 'here we are, a technique just ready to use, if only you knew how'.  
  
When he coached the tethra and the companion Electabuz, Ranma focused mainly upon getting the two into shape, and then on their electric capabilities as a secondary priority. But now he was intrigued. Before he came here, he had never done anything with electricity. It was always with heat or cold, chi for his Moko Takabisha, or using ki for the specialty techniques from the Amazons.  
  
The wild human could only surmise that when the Electabuz shocked him when he burned into this world, the pokemon had changed him on a fundamental level. The pig-tailed martial artist had been at the furthest reaches of his energy limits when he was electrically assaulted, and the lightning bolts were the boost his system needed in order to adapt him to the changed environment.  
  
Thus the intermittent arcs when he wasn't paying attention to his aura. What further changes his physiology would undergo, he didn't know, but for now, he had a responsibility to harness whatever power or skills his body had attained for him so that he could claim it as his own.  
  
Never let it be said that Ranma did not work for the amazing abilities he had. And because he labored long and hard for each skill he possessed, anything that came to him as a free power boost seemed to cheapen the work he had put into his training. So he had to gain control over this ability. It seemed innate now, like his healing or eyesight; both of which he could control to some degree. This too, was something to be overcome, and made to benefit himself, and those under his protection.  
  
That being said, the week after the Electabuzzes had made their departure was spent in discovering the capabilities of his ki generating electricity.  
  
The first day Ranma spent his morning clearing a corner of the meadow of all the things that were wont to catch on fire. Ranma did not want to go and torch his new home just because his training was a little incautious.  
  
After a quick midday meal, a casual spar with Dian and his former student, the Electabuzz tethra, and a dunk in the river to wash off sweat, Ranma now stood in the center of his denuded electric training area.  
  
He looked at his hands, capable of great feats of wonder, and thought of what he wanted to accomplish. Looking into his soul, Ranma willed the bonds on this strange new power to release its hold entirely. He wanted to see what he could do unfettered, in order to ascertain how he could limit himself, and temper the electricity into usefulness.  
  
At first nothing happened. Undaunted, Ranma plunged still further into his light meditation, seeking the flows of his ki and chi. With his inner eye, his entire body was traced with a seam of light, pulsing with his heartbeat, and pooling at certain points, where he had previously determined that more ki was needed.  
  
To Dian, and the tethra, watching from further in the meadow, the wild human looked relaxed, yet subtly ready for anything, as if he could explode into motion in any direction without warning. Again with the flickering sparks. Burning without consuming, ethereal and solid feeling, those sparks were the beginning for a full on conflagration of fire and lightning going out of control.  
  
The blaze of ki lightning exploded from all angles, towering above the treeline and licking the faces of Ranma's onlookers even from their distance away. Scrambling backwards in an effort not to be scorched, Dian could only drop his jaw at the power his friend generated. This was truly a good time to be alive. With Ranma in the world, changes would happen, and Dian sure was not going to be left behind.  
  
The Electabuz saw this display of energy as a sign from above. He was really glad that he had allied his clan with the human, and from all visible signs, the human would do anything in his incredible power to protect that which he was responsible for.  
  
Ranma was centered and calm. Although he realized what his ki was doing outside of his body, internally a mental war was brewing. The electricity was and was not unlike his ki. This power was connected to the spiritual energy, but resisted any casual claims he put on it. Until Ranma could master it entirely, it had only two settings and one proviso. Off, On, and zap anything he aimed at when he was pissed off. Aside from those settings, this power was letting the wild human know that it would not obey any directives unless he proved himself capable, flexible, and possessing a mind that could exert a will that controlled all within him.  
  
By no means fully conquering it, Ranma's expression within the globe of fire and lightning lost its calm reflection and became fierce. This was the face of Ranma Saotome when he decides that he will not lose. Can not lose, no matter what. This was what he looked like when the battle becomes all-inclusive, and he was battling himself.  
  
Searching, delving, poking around in his mind for the control of this energy, Ranma dodged random whips of lightning while trying to find the mental lever or switch. Before he had done this, only the complete suppression of a vital side of himself kept the electricity from causing catastrophe. These few weeks since he had arrived in this world took a toll on him that he was unwilling to continue, so he was facing this problem now, when he had the time to seek its control.  
  
The swirling energies around him grew larger, as he neared the point of mastery. Just within reach, at the limits of his mental endurance, a glittering beacon pulsed. Slightly out of rhythm from his heartbeat, that sphere sparked blue and white, the source of his strange ability. Nestled between his ki center which glowed a pulsing confident yellow and white, and a dark ovoid of purple, black and dark blue, the sparking sphere was out of alignment, out of whack, and incredibly hard to move.  
  
At first, Ranma shied away from the dark sphere toward the more familiar confidence and power he usually wielded with his ki. When he laid a hand on the yellow and white ball, he could sense a further range of colors/emotions buried deep within, but overshadowed by the overbearing presence of his arrogance. That was what it was, in essence. With nothing to temper simple confidence, his mainstay power gorged itself, and was on the verge of blowing up into an arrogance that could get him killed.  
  
Not only himself, but everyone else under his protection as well. That must not happen. Ranma renewed his vows upon his arrival to the world. Whatever power to help, whatever hardships to endure, he would over come this deficiency, and if it meant casting off most of his confidence, that was what he would do.  
  
Gently pressing his hand downward into the ki sphere, most of the yellow submerged itself and an assortment of colors brushed along the outside wall. Ranma saw flickers of red, pink, light and dark blue, purple, green, orange, black, and mixtures of all shades. What he also saw that gave him pause, were tendrils of white latticing the other colors, and pooling at the center in a strong tiny ball of indescribable light. Stroking a finger along a tendril of that light, Ranma was bowled over with the sense of ki. Not just emotion filtered ki, but pure, and unadulterated. This was what lies at the center of life.  
  
Arm still embedded to the elbow in that ki sphere, Ranma cupped that pooled warmth in his hand, and gently brought it closer to the surface. The other colors and emotions grouped together, and trailed along after it like a gaggle of baby ducks. When the edge of the pure ki met the wall of the ki sphere that contained it all, the white bled across the surface and coated the majority of the surface area.  
  
The other colors found their own places to lie alongside the surface, but the white moved to encapsulate each of them before they mixed together. White became a framework, with each emotion a beautifully cut jewel.  
  
Withdrawing his hand, the ki sphere settled with a contented hum into a depression created by his will to keep it from rolling around. Two more depressions arose at either side of it, empty and waiting.  
  
Ranma stepped back, and looked at the two other spheres awaiting his attention. The dark ovoid was scary, but still a little familiar. The other, was the electricity, wild, untamed, and definitely unpredictable as of yet. Better to go with the one he could handle at first and get it over with.  
  
Stepping up to the ovoid, Ranma's hand hovered close to the surface, allowing his mind to receive the sensation of fur rubbing alongside his palm. With only a reactionary flinch, his fingers settled upon its surface, transmitting to his brain that it seemed to vibrate minutely.  
  
"Purring," he said aloud, although the word was lost in the crackle of energy that still surrounded him.  
  
The ovoid somewhat reminded him of Dian, and Ranma was all right with that.  
  
As if it could feel his acceptance, the purple and black colors parted along the surface to show him a hint of the white that lay at its center.  
  
"Just like the ki."  
  
With both hands along its side, the ovoid allowed his mind's entrance, and Ranma was struck with the sensations of cats. Felines of all shapes and sizes were interested in him for they could feel a part of the feline within. Ranma stood very still upon this realization and his mind paged back through his life to see every cat he ever came in contact with.  
  
"They were all like Dian," he whispered. "Just curious to see a human with a part feline soul."  
  
His thoughts turned to Dian and all of the experiences his partner had shared with him. The Meowth, himself, felt a brush along his mind, like a psychic pokemon, or a cat greeting another cat. But this brush had the mind scents of his friend. The one who tasted of male and female, wild and gentle, strength and kindness could never mean him harm, so the tawny cat reached back along that line, and greeted his fellow feline.  
  
Ranma felt a 'ping' along the path that stretched between Dian and himself as the line entrenched firm hooks into accepting ground. Wondering at the rightness of this bond, Ranma returned his attention to the ovoid which had settled itself with its own unique purring hum into the depression next to the ki sphere.  
  
The unnamed trainer's power surged with the newly forged link in his psyche, reflecting also in the clearing, as ki energy, and a wild feral energy were tucked back into his control, leaving only the lighting and electric sparks raging from his soul.  
  
And last but not least, the blue-white sphere. Still aggravatingly out of synch with the others, Ranma could taste the point at which the power escaped his grasp. It was the farthest away from the last depression, and Ranma could tell it would take more than that afternoon to get it into grasp. Hell, it would take more than the next few days for him to understand the extent of that ability.  
  
Ranma took a moment to measure the lag in his ki. He looked at the sphere to see what was wrong, and saw that it was nearly depleted, since he had been spending that resource rather recklessly over the course of the afternoon. However, what he also saw was that despite the decrease in the liquid light, the actual sphere had gained in its radius, making the capacity larger. All he needed to do now was rest up a bit, and his soul would recharge the ki until it filled its new limits.  
  
Ranma looked again to the electric sphere and decided that he would not tackle such an obstacle today, since he was at the dregs of his power. Looking around the actual clearing, he knew that he could not let the blue power stay loose like this so he turned back to his inner seat of power and caused a fold of his soul to smother the electric sphere.  
  
Ranma immediately felt a portion of himself fade, as if his emotions or sense of self was suppressed, as the lightning show around him started to fade. Calm was restored to the clearing, and Ranma was able to look about the destruction he had wrought on once viable land.  
  
The human stood on a scorched expanse of land. Little bits of molten dirt steamed in the air as it cooled and Ranma could see that he would have a slightly hard time getting himself out of there without burning what was left of his clothes. The homemade leather shorts had faired well, but the feathers, and the woven vegetation had not.  
  
The smell of burnt feathers charred the air, and made his eyes water as he thought back to the Soul of Ice. The technique worked wonders upon the immediate land as it chilled the air and the molten ground so that it hardened into glassy clumps and baked divots. Unfortunately it worked almost too well. It started to rain.  
  
Ranma became Ranma-chan, water pooled where it could not find escape in the sealed cracks in the ground, and Dian and the onlooking tethra laughed their heads off at the sight of their dear very powerful friend making an ass of herself falling down on the slicked water covered surfaces. 


	10. Striking out Once Again

Well now, it has been about three weeks since I last updated, but I have an excuse! The first two weeks were spent helping a cousin of mine whose husband is dying of cancer. She lives at a ranch, has six horses, numerous goats, five cows, three sheep, a pot-bellied pig, and a partridge in a pear tree. Oh yeah, and a three year old child. She could not care for them all at the time, so I volunteered to help.  
  
Don't look at me that way. That was my slated good deed for the decade. The third week is covered by my visiting grandparents, and a great aunt who is also dying of cancer. Life sucks right now, and writing is somewhat of a catharsis, so I'll try to keep the chapters coming.  
  
Correction. As I am writing this now, a week has passed and said great aunt is dead by about three days. Sorry if my work is shit right now.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 10  
  
It has been only two days since Ranma's electrical bonfire, but success still eludes the pig-tailed martial artist. The charred clearing is now Ranma's preferred training arena since everything that could be burned, already has.  
  
His last two days consisted of a quick spot of hunting with Dian, an hour or two of honing claws or tactics against any pokemon challenges, and then the rest of the day is devoted to determining controls and limits for the arcs of electricity.  
  
At the moment, Ranma was again at the center of the solidified slag pit as he exposed the electricity sphere from its temporary pocket in the wall of his soul.  
  
Upon full exposure, Ranma lit up like a Christmas tree and although he could not feel the effects of the lightning, his skeleton showed through the glare in a blinking effect.  
  
The aquatranssexual knew that at this moment there was too much energy flying around for him to get a hold of it, so he again smothered the sphere. It was only when he willed a tiny hole to open in the containment walls and only a weak tendril of light shot through, that Ranma became aware of an unfamiliar presence making its way into the perimeter of his living area.  
  
Now usually, when other unfamiliar presences made themselves known, they were wild pokemon seeking to challenge or train with the wild human. Thinking that this was no different, Ranma closed the pinhole and surfaced from his meditation. Looking about his domain, Ranma padded silently yet swiftly over the barren clearing, across the all-purpose training meadow, and halted just short of the tiny cabin he shared with Dian. Just at the edge of the woods a fair sized pink Nidoran partially hid behind a large bush, waiting to see what his reception would be.  
  
Dian was off in another meadow conducting a fair sized class of a mixture of different pokemon. As Ranma's second, it fell to him to continue classes in the basics of pokemon martial arts. It was also a good thing that none of the pokemon the feline was instructing were new to the partners, as each species represented in the class already had a training regimen set out.  
  
Electabuzzes were to focus on losing the paunch with speed, endurance, and physical power training.  
  
Pikachus were already naturally quick on their feet, but a good course in meditation proved useful so that they were able to think calmly about strategy and not let their speed overwhelm their minds. Endurance and physical power were also good traits to focus upon as well.  
  
The Nidoran were some of Ranma's favorites, but don't let any of the other pokemon know that. Mass genocidal war on the Nidoran because of a subconscious jealousy is not something Ranma would have wanted. Anyway, the Nidoran intrigued Ranma mostly because this species could branch out onto two different evolutionary paths.  
  
Everyone came from a base, neutral stock, but each had the ability to evolve into either a male or a female. Rather like someone else we know, right? Unlike his own unstable evolution, the Nidorans' path would eventually take them to their conclusion of rather large 2-3 ton tank-like, mouse-like dinosaurs. Ranma liked to get in on the ground training of these pretty powerful pokemon.  
  
Nidoran training was a well rounded schedule with the usual speed, endurance, and physical power, but was also backed with precision training for their horns, meditation for strategy, since they were all so small and had a herding instinct, and a general herbology.  
  
This last class came as a surprise to many of the Nidoran themselves, but Ranma had developed this theory. Since he got to know the habits of this particular species, he noticed that they usually ingested several different plants of a toxic origin without dire effects. If they were knowledgable about plants and their properties, then when they ate certain combinations of those plants, then their individual poisons would change in accordance.  
  
A young Nidoran, a month prior took it upon himself to test out this theory by only eating a plant known for its herbal remedies. The entire clan was shocked to see that over the trial period of time, his poisons became shockingly less potent, and after the midway point, began to gain in strength in a positive direction. Instead of poisoning, he began to heal!  
  
Thus, because of his gentle nature, this singular Nidoran became the first of his kind to be appointed healer, since his stings only injected medicine and once the puncture healed, only raised the overall health of the subject.  
  
This may be in part why the Nidoran tethra was pleased with Ranma enough to have one of his extended family go through the trouble of acquiring and bringing to the wild trainer a set of human clothing.  
  
Said random cousin was the one lurking about in the bushes around the cabin.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ranma looks from the bushes to the clearing where Dian is teaching and back again. Nah. He can handle this alone.  
  
The pig-tailed teen settles down into a relaxed posture staring at the shivering bush in which the Nidoran emissary hides.  
  
As the seconds stretch on, Ranma begins to become impatient, but restrains himself from showing it. He calls out to his visitor, "If you are here to challenge me, then you might as well come out. I know you're there, so you haven't the element of surprise."  
  
And then with a moment's thought, "And I won't forget about you either, if that's what you're hoping for."  
  
A few more seconds pass in debating silence. A pink horn emerges from the foliage, followed by a small domed head adorned with large pink spiky ears. Blinking slowly at the change in light, the emissary steps fully out into the light of the cabin clearing.  
  
Turning around abruptly, the mutated bunny drags out a large durable leaf by its stem. Although Ranma is getting used to weird looking animals doing things he would expect of humans, what he saw on the leaf sledge blew his mind out of the water.  
  
For rolled up into a haphazard bundle on the leaf was an assortment of cloth that he could only conclude as human make. It was clothes.  
  
Completely bypassing his normal thought processes, Ranma used a minor bit of his newfound speed to cross the distance between them and scramble through the clothing. To the Nidoran, though, the purportedly dangerous human had disappeared and reappeared altogether way too close for comfort.  
  
Teleportation, it thought, as it jumped back reflexively. It would have to report this to the tethra. Passive studies were being made about this trainer, and some of the theories that came to light were both humorous and disturbing. This new fact might tip the scales.  
  
Ranma's hands blurred as he set out the articles of clothing on the ground. One child sized sock, a shimmery black woman's blouse not large enough to house his feminine attributes, a green cotton T-shirt a size too large, but still usable, a brown skirt that either came to Ranma-chan's mid-calf or two inches above Ranma-kun's knees. No shorts. No pants.  
  
"What a haul," he whispered to himself.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
And somewhere out there in the normal multiverse, a bandana clad imp in a purple gi carrying a load of women's underthings gave one HECK of a sneeze, thus allowing the vengeful viragos to catch up and let loose one helluva beat down.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Meanwhile, in Ranma's mind, thought-processes went something like this:  
  
Clothes! Some might fit...sock might be used as a pouch for stuff, blech, blouse is not suitable, but I like the color and the material. Perhaps if I cut off the lapels and the sleeves, I can use it as a vest...T-shirt's good, but the skirt?! No way, no how will I wear a skirt as a guy, and I'm not staying a girl in order to wear it. Hmm.Martial arts sewing, I already have the wooden needle. Some of the black thread from the sleeves. This might work! Ha, no more grass loincloth itch.  
  
With Ranma completely forgetting about the emissary, the guy who was sorely in need of clothes blurred into movement as this scene closes, all the while grinning at his good fortune.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Some time later, Dian gives the class a break and they all troop back to the cabin for snacks, drinks and relaxation time. Now that both Ranma and Dian fight and train with the wild pokemon, they have considerably less time to go hunting.  
  
When the other pokemon noticed that their quality time with their personal fitness trainer lagged when he had to go out and restock his food supply, several of his pupils took it upon themselves to bring back a portion of their own daily findings.  
  
Several, meaning nearly every pokemon that comes for training will bring a gift of some sort, usually resulting in a surplus of stored food. That is why Ranma feels it is okay to pass out snacks to his students.  
  
Anyway, when Dian approached the cabin, he was startled at the excited tension emanating from within their abode. Backpedaling a step or two, the feline paused in a ready stance as his partner exited the doorframe dramatically and posed before his assembled audience.  
  
One can almost imagine the wind blowing tumbleweed through the tableaux, it was so quiet.  
  
An anonymous cricket chirruped, and was eaten by a passing pokemon.  
  
"What?!" Ranma asked exasperated.  
  
Dian moved forward and touched a paw to the brown knee length shorts sewn finely because of an esoteric martial arts technique. His eyes traveled from the neatly hemmed black vest, to the loose fitting forest green shirt and back to the brown skirt-now shorts. Dian could just picture Ranma in his girl form with the shorts becoming loose capris.  
  
"Good look," the feline rumbled. "Odd pose," he continued. "Wherrrre did Rrranma get?"  
  
Ranma's mouth, all open to proclaim his greatness at getting clothing, fell upon the realization that he had no idea where that pesky mutant bunny actually got the clothes.  
  
"Yanno what, Dian? I'm not too sure, but I have something better than just good clothes."  
  
The Meowth's head tilted to the side curiously, his entire form the embodiment of feline 'What?'  
  
"These clothes are the proof that there actually are humans out here in the world. I just have to go and find them."  
  
Dian sighed a mushroom puff, gestured for his powerful partner to come closer to him, and whacked him upside the back of the head.  
  
Ranma jumps away from the minor blow to his ego, brows furled in annoyance. "Whatcha do that for?!"  
  
"Rranma not know morre humans herre?"  
  
"Of course not! You never told me that there were any!"  
  
"Baka! Rranma neverr ask."  
  
*grumble grumble grumble*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Later that night, as Ranma cozied up in his fur blankets with Dian at his back, he asked a question that had been nagging him since their confrontation.  
  
"Ey Dian?"  
  
"Meh?" the cat replied in place of the human's 'wha?'  
  
"Where do ya suppose we can go looking for more people?"  
  
Dian leaned over to place his face nose to nose with his friend. "Rranma want find otherr human?"  
  
Ranma thought about this for a bit. "Yeah. I guess so. I wanna know what they're like in this world. Could I fit in with them, should I, in fact."  
  
More silence, as Dian lets his friend think things through.  
  
Ranma continues, "I've been alone quite a bit in my life. My father and I have always traveled up until the last few years. These four months have been the longest I've been in one place, aside from staying at the Tendo's."  
  
Dian's eyes glinted in the firelight. "Rranma have home herre. With Dian. With trraining. Rranma make forest home, but if want to trravel, Dian also therre."  
  
Wiping away a slight moisture from his eyes, Ranma hugged the warm body before settling into a more comfortable position for sleep.  
  
"Let's try to the south, Dian. The river flows in that direction, and people generally build on rivers."  
  
Dian patted the homesick human on the shoulder, curled around a couple of times to find the right spot, and laid back down, resting his furry side along his partner's back and went to sleep.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
That's the end of this chapter, but I have a small request from anyone who's following this timeline. I would like to know what kind of pokemon can be found in a desert area. Yes, I know that that was a big time hint, but I still need a tid bit of further research to make this somewhat believable. Please review. 


	11. Who's That Lurking In The Bushes?

Who's That Lurking In The Bushes?  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 11  
  
"Ow! Stupid cactus..."  
  
"Stupid, stupid, evil cactus!"  
  
"I thought deserts couldn't show up right next to rivers. Stupid cactus," the pig-tailed trainer added as an afterthought. Nevermind the fact that the river had dried up at this point and that they were only following a cracked streambed.  
  
Dian, who was comfortably perched on Ranma's shoulder above the hazardous ground could only smirk slightly at his good fortune, and sweatdrop at the frequency that Ranma would curse the cactus.  
  
"'Go South' I said, 'people build on rivers' I said. Who actually believes this rot?"  
  
A pause, where Dian declines to comment. Of course no one would build on a riverbank when they knew the river would dry up.  
  
"The only good cactus is a dead cactus!"  
  
Nearby Cacturne frowned at this pronouncement and huddled closer for a certain reason.  
  
A couple more seconds and a resounding, 'OW!' can be heard for miles.  
  
"Forget I said that. Apparently the only good cactus is a burnt cactus."  
  
Subtle signs of fleeing cactus pokemon can be seen from the Meowth's perspective. Hehehe...  
  
It had been about a week since the Nidoran emissary showed up at Ranma's dwelling and most of the time was spent preparing for their little jaunt to the south.  
  
First and foremost, the dynamic duo had to break it to their pokemon pupils that they would not be in the area for the next few weeks. Ranma also had to fortify his cabin against any roving pokemon that did not know it was the home of the feared feral human.  
  
Provisions were easily come by, and Ranma did not see too much trouble with obtaining water, since they were already traveling by a river, but he brought a water-pouch just in case. Fire wasn't a problem either, what with his impressive ki skills. It would be only a matter of nanoseconds in order for Ranma to generate the amount of heat needed to start a campfire.  
  
Well, come to think of it, the only reason it took Ranma and Dian a week to leave was because it took a lot of convincing for their pupils. They all wanted to be sure that their investment in the wild human would not go for naught. They wanted a promise that the two would come back.  
  
A compromise was made after a brief council of the neighboring tethras. The raven-haired martial artist would have safe passage throughout any of their surrounding territories and he would return to his little clearing he had carved out of the forest once every week. The wily Meowth interjected a caveat, since he saw that under these terms, Ranma would be bound to return to that clearing once a week for the rest of his life.  
  
The condition was that there would be a further negotiation at a later date after Ranma had had his fill of traveling the countryside.  
  
Despite a few mutterings from the tethras who stood to gain from the original treaty, all agreed, and Ranma set out the next day.  
  
Which brings us to the present scene of Ranma alternately using ki to flame the hell out of the cactus in his path, or employing the milder form of the Neko-ken to slice the devil plants at their base and fling them away with a ki claw.  
  
Anyone normal might begin to get a little peeved at Ranma since he persisted in grumbling under his breath every five paces, but no one who ever valued his life ever accused Dian of being normal.  
  
The feline ego sitting on the human's shoulder only reveled in the fact not only were they out exploring new territories, they also had the benefits of a place to call home, the seeds of an empire (or a gym at the very least), the allegiance of various powerful breeds, and fit bodies that, if they really wanted to, could take on the world. And quite possibly come out the victor.  
  
But Dian was reassured in the fact that neither he, nor Ranma were of that mentality. Instead they both were blessed with an ironclad loyalty, honor (of a sort) up the wazoo, and a winning personality that - HOLY MOTHER OF METRONOME HURLING CLEFABLES!!!  
  
Where once Ranma stood, now was a conflagration of flaming cacti and debris.  
  
Thankfully, Ranma's ever-present patented Danger Sense saved the day with a quick sideways leap into the...  
  
Cursing scorched the air again as a vastly more prickled Ranma and Dian tumbled back onto the path that they had previously blazed through the desert foliage.  
  
Nearby Pidgey, and even Spearow took to the sky, as they were startled when Ranma began loud and inventive cursing, and cursing, and cursing. "Idiotic, stupid, cat infested...oh, sorry Dian. Reflex. But what the hell was that?!"  
  
One might guess that string of swearwords came from the scratched and bleeding martial artist.  
  
Attention was quickly returned to the cause of their sudden leap into Thorn City. Sweatdrops formed on the two travelers as they saw at the end of their blazed path a cute fuzzy cuddly orange and black striped puppy with a cream colored mane and underbelly.  
  
"THIS is what spit out the fire?" Ranma queried of his companion, only to feel a trembling on his shoulder.  
  
"Dian? Are you alright?"  
  
Turning his head, Ranma looked out of the corner of his eye at the Meowth while still keeping watch on the harmless looking puppy.  
  
The feline's face was turned to the trail behind them, and his shivering increased. Ranma did not think it was from the satisfaction of how far they've traveled through such a desolate land.  
  
When the tiger puppy in front of them barked in a happy tone and a deeper more bass woof answered, Ranma slowly turned on heel and faced the larger, fiercer canine behind them.  
  
"Oh-," Ranma started.  
  
"Bug drrroppings." Dian finished.  
  
Both martial artists blinked at their situation, as the apparent mommy of the puppy growled with ill concealed threat at the two who stood between her and her baby.  
  
Ranma's eyes flicked to either side of them. No escape except back through the somewhat dense devil plants surrounding the trail. From a decade of his childhood spent in the wilderness, Ranma knew better than to retreat from the mother towards the offspring. He thought that while still foolish, they might have a better chance heading toward the elder pokemon.  
  
Dian, on the other hand, was still more hesitant about approaching the Arcanine than the Growlithe. He had his own species information to rely upon in such a situation. Even though he was with a human, Arcanines were known to make a meal out of Meowths, and if they were experienced enough, Persians could fall prey to the fire attacks as well.  
  
Growlithes were the lesser evil. Dian bet that he and Ranma could make it past the puppy before the Arcanine noticed that a potential meal was quivering before her.  
  
Out of the corner of his mouth, Ranma whispered something so that only the cat's sensitive ears could pick up.  
  
"Psst...Dian. On the count of three, we move, ok?"  
  
In acknowledgment of this, Dian flexed his claws on Ranma's shoulder gently, so as not to pierce the skin. This was a prearranged signal they had made up in case something happened where it was better if Dian did not show that he could speak.  
  
The mother Arcanine was getting impatient. That blasted human and the yummy Meowth were not moving away from her puppy. They must have ill designs on her offspring! She knew it! The human was one of those blasted trainers, and he wanted to steal her baby away. The Meowth proved it. That species were generally too independent to submit willingly to a human's care, so that meant that he was a trainer, and had already caught and brainwashed the poor defenseless tasty treat.  
  
Therefore, it was her duty to save her puppy, scare away the human, and relieve him of the tidbit- she means feline, who was so obviously in his power.  
  
Readying herself for the fiery blast, the Arcanine inhaled, and the human said 'one'.  
  
Passing the air through a concentrated gland near her lungs, she heard the word 'two', although she could have sworn the Meowth said it, although that was blatantly impossible.  
  
As the fire-charged air built in pressure and intensity just before she released it, the dark haired trainer started to say 'thr-,' when fire erupted and covered the human from head to foot. Unfortunately, the Meowth had jumped the gun, and was streaking away past her puppy.  
  
The mother just sat down on her haunches in shock and 'erped' a small tongue of flame in surprise.  
  
She hadn't flamed the human...  
  
Blinking, the Arcanine took a step forward to investigate when a low growling reached her ears. Looking around to find its source, the mother also noted that the Meowth was nowhere to be seen, and her puppy was frolicking innocently in the small clearing at the end of the path.  
  
Another step toward the charred human, wondering if he was dead, and the growling increased, but with an added note of menace, and some few parts of insanity mixed in. One of the only bushes near the human was not covered in thorns shook with the vibration of the growling before something emerged and pounced on the chest of the scorched human.  
  
It wasn't the Meowth the trainer had caught. It was something much worse.  
  
Rusty cinnamon fur raised along its hackles, ribs showing through it coat, and white, white teeth showed through snarling lips underneath a deceptively cute curl on its head. The creature's several red tails waved in the air in a fan formation, each one curled at such a degree that alerted the knowledgable that this pokemon was indeed formidable.  
  
The Vulpix, for that was what it was, snarled again in that maddening way at the much larger beast. Her words in the pokemon language, Vulpix dialect, could be faintly heard under the water crazed growling.  
  
"Mine! You hear that, you big overgrown mutt? This one's mine. I flamed him, I get the water that can be found in his blood. If you come one step closer, I'll turn around and kill your cub and have him instead. Grrrrrr!"  
  
The Arcanine was perplexed, and just a little bit intimidated. It was not all that unusual to come across water crazed pokemon in this desert, but something was different about this one. The female Vulpix was a little too crazed, and it could be seen in her eyes. She had no remorse in them for threatening her pup. She was telling the truth, even though it would mean taking on a full grown Arcanine.  
  
The mother considered her options. Either she could take the chance of endangering her cub for a meal that she did not want in the first place (humans were too gamey for her taste), or she could go on her way with her pup, and perhaps hunt that Meowth, wherever it had run off to.  
  
Decision easily made, the mother nodded and acceded to the sociopathic pokemon's wishes. Her own vocalizations posed a question to the small triumphant one. "How am I to get my cub, if I am not to come any closer? The plants around us keep me from taking a different path, as I am too large to go through the underbrush."  
  
Only taking a moment to think about this dilemma, the Vulpix turned while on the human's chest, eliciting a groan from below as she eyes the Growlithe, who eyeballed her warily back. "Fine then. Whelp, go to your mother. You may pass by, but do nothing to incite me. The water within you will do just as well as his," she said with a paw poking down in his face.  
  
The puppy whined and looked at his dam for approval. With her nod, he slinked whimperingly toward and around the human, squeezing between the stationary form and the cacti in order to avoid getting too close to the predatory Vulpix. She was scary!  
  
When mother and son reunited with some happy yips and the cub being covered in licks, the two leaped off down the path and disappeared around a bend. With that nuisance taken care of, the Vulpix turned her attention to her salvation. Water was there, for the taking, and this time around, she didn't have to fight any larger pokemon for it.  
  
Just as she was leaning down to snap her pearly whites through the male's jugular, deep sapphire blue eyes pierced her with a penetrating stare.  
  
Shocked into immobility for a precious second, the Vulpix could do nothing until a tawny blur flashed from the bushes she had previously hidden in and knocked her off of the human.  
  
So the feline did not abandon its trainer like she had thought. That was different. Normally, when a Meowth had the opportunity to leave, and did not want to be near a human, it would have fled. This trainer must be something to inspire that sort of loyalty.  
  
Hissing ferociously, Dian's mind scrambled through the possibilities. Ranma was alive, and although groggy from the fire, would soon be able to function normally. Their training assured that. With as many knocks that the pig-tailed martial artist had taken, this latest assault was nothing.  
  
Dian stood between the crazy Vulpix chick and his partner pacing and fluidly tense with readiness for anything she might do. It was one thing to face down the predator of his people. It was quite another to battle something more along your size, and of a species that did not openly conflict with his own.  
  
The Vulpix was confused. She must have water, and soon, else her life was forfeit. Now how to handle the speedy, yet loyal feline before her without damaging her water beyond all use?  
  
Just as she was about to commence her attack, and Dian to counter, the tawny protector halted in mid swipe as the smoky human gained his feet and made a gesture in the direction of the fight.  
  
The Vulpix was stunned. Not only that the human would halt a battle in which he might have a good chance of gaining another pokemon, but that the Meowth was much deadlier that what she previously expected. For when her opponent froze, she could clearly see that if the blow had connected, she would be a head shorter, and that her own internal waters would be feeding the cactus hereabouts.  
  
She gulped, forgot to inhale, and the pressing matter of dehydration caught up with her. She fainted.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(A.N. - I could end this now, and quite possibly generate the wanted reviews in order to top the 100 mark, but then again, they would probably all be flames for the cliffhanger. I'll be nice, just this once, and go on a little farther. See the endnotes at the bottom for some general information that I'm sure my very perceptive readers must have already figured out. But for all those other dimwits out there, this is for further clarification. Luv y'all, I'll be here all week. Be sure to tip your waitress.)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
After a good long undetermined while, the Vulpix woke up.  
  
Yes, she was still in the desert, no, she did not seem to be damaged other than dehydration and a minor case of starvation, and yes that infernal Meowth and its trainer were still there. Only, the trainer did not seem as damaged as what could be expected, under the circumstances. The Vulpix was sure that her attack would have laid him out for much longer than what he was, and she was absolutely certain that it should have left some damage to his body in some way.  
  
Instead, there he was, just as tidy as before, and not a charred expanse of skin on him. When the trainer momentarily turned his head away from her, she giggled. Ok, now she was satisfied. Even if he wasn't damaged, his hair certainly was. Instead of coming to an end with a pigtail, portions of the formerly raven locks were burned away, and the hair fell in unruly curls around his ears.  
  
If she were human, he would look uber-cute to her right now.  
  
Unfortunately for her, the giggle did not go unnoticed. Picked up by the feline's hearing, that traitor of a pokemon alerted his master and those blue eyes looked at her with a glacier's warmth.  
  
When he approached, the wary pokemon struggled to her feet in order to better prepare for an attack.  
  
The human stopped a leap's length away. Something was in his hands. She tensed, in case it was a weapon or a pokeball. She knew that if it were the latter, she would have no defense. All her reserves were tapped.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at his former attacker. Although the pokemon was small, he had learned better to judge power by size, as was obviously pointed out to him by his defeat at her flames. Even though he had every reason to dislike her, even hate her, he just could not hold her actions against the situation that Dian told him she was in.  
  
Instead of making another move toward her, he kept her pinned with his potent eyes, and lowered what he held to the ground. It was a carved wooden bowl he had brought from the forest. In it was a portion of the water supply he and Dian had brought since they saw that the river was drying out.  
  
Suspicious was the word for it. Why would such a human as a trainer be helpful to a weak pokemon? Why didn't he capture her when she could not put up a defense? For that matter, where were the pokeballs that a trainer needed to subdue the Meowth, or any other pokemon he may have? What kind of a human was he?  
  
Lots of questions, and few answers were available at the moment. The only way to get them was to live and stick around just long enough to find out. And in order to live, she would have to drink the water. With no other options available, the Vulpix needed to trust the human and his cat sidekick just this once.  
  
Ranma moved back to his side of the campfire and watched as the wounded red pokemon limped toward his offering, sniff it suspiciously and then plunge her delicate muzzle into the life saving liquid. Quaffing the water deeply, the little sociopath kept her eyes on what was going on with her companions. They seemed to be interested in something other than her.  
  
For that matter, Ranma and Dian were indeed otherwise occupied. Whispering fervently, they held an impromptu conference about what to do next. Dian was all for leaving the crazy Vulpix alone.  
  
"Rranma! She crrazy! No need crrazy Vulpix to kill when sleep."  
  
"I know it's a risk, Dian, but she's hurt. I can't just leave her here while she might drop any second. That thing you called an Arcanine might come back when we're gone and eat her!"  
  
With the mention of that enemy, Dian shivered.  
  
"Fine then. If want, crrazy Vulpix come with Rranma, but Dian no like."  
  
"Yattai!" the no longer pigtailed trainer exulted, only to be cut off by his partner.  
  
"Also need go back to forrest, Rranma," the feline reminded.  
  
"Why's that?" he bristled.  
  
"Week almost up. We prromise. Also waterr rrun out with thrree."  
  
"Oh." *_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(A.N. - Ok, now peeps! How you like them apples? We now have the introduction of Ranma's second pokemon, and if you haven't noticed, she's slightly insane.  
  
And the thing I mentioned in the previous author's notes, don't worry. Its not that vital, just a fact to keep in mind.  
  
In this story/world/universe etc., the pokemon run along an evolutionary path, of course. The thing I wanted to clarify was the breeding chain. The end form of the evolution for a species is the mature, adult form. They can breed, have babies etc.  
  
That's why the Arcanine is the mom, and the Growlithe is the pup. As each evolution is undergone, it's like a rite of passage for the pokemon. They're growing up.  
  
Dian is a child, by terms of his species, but he's lived long enough to be considered a teenager. No mere baby kitten could become the Meowth's pentethra that way. If you remember, I mentioned this in a previous chapter.  
  
Brownie points to those who can point out which one it is. Five points I think. As I go on, I'll be using more brownie points to award my reviewers if they bring up good points. The reward...well, if someone actually manages to receive, say, thirty points, I'll email them a general map of Ranma's travels, and perhaps an author's rendition of Ranma's present crew. I can do it too, yanno. I have a scanner now.  
  
Anyway, if this point system is well received by you ppl, then I'll have to come up with good rewards. More chapters of this story are not a reward. I'll do them anyway. Think of good bonuses, like sneak peaks, or more pics. I'm a fair hand at drawing. Good luck! 


	12. A Sociopath By Any Other Name

A Sociopath by Any Other Name  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 12  
  
Still the desert. Still the path. Still the Trainer, and his partner, a Meowth.  
  
"Ow, you stupid gosh darned frigging sun of a gun cactus!"  
  
Still the cactus.  
  
The Vulpix was amused, confused, and intrigued. Yup, she was still here too. The crazy head was following behind the human and his partner by a few yards; close enough to follow, but far enough away not to be seen too readily. Plus, she liked to unnerve the inflated ego that was the feline.  
  
During the day, the Vulpix would trail the duo and make suspicious rustling noises in the underbrush to alarm Dian and make him twitch. While such a technique worked wonders on the cat, the human was another matter. No matter what she did, as long as she didn't attack him, he didn't startle, move out of her way, or try to do anything to her.  
  
Neither did he attempt to capture her in a pokeball. Quite confusing really. He apparently wasn't a conventional trainer.  
  
Whenever the party stopped for camp, the two would go about in a strange duet that efficiently readied the chosen site for sleep, as well as acted as a weird sort of sparring session between the two.  
  
The Vulpix, who always watched from cover, was amazed at the precision and speed they displayed when battling over the food caught during the day, or the bedding provided, or who got to gather the meager wood needed to start the night's fire.  
  
At first, she thought that the trainer was being horribly selfish, trying to hog all of the amenities, but she was soon disabused of the notion. They both were having fun! It was a game to test out reflexes and sneaky tactics. It looked like a lot of fun. Something that she almost wanted to join in.  
  
Life had been lonely for the red-hued pokemon. Her parents killed when she was very young, the crazy chick was abandoned to the harsh desert, since that was the way of life out there. Her life had been a complete struggle for survival, one that she proved all too capable of handling. Perhaps that was why she had very few of the lighter emotions, and those she did have, she embraced whole-heartedly, after accepting them.  
  
But still, the actions of the human and feline were unprecedented. At least in her experience.  
  
The Vulpix also found out that as long as she didn't attack them, she was free to do as she pleased, and if she remained close in the evenings, the human would put out the bowl and fill it with water for her before he went to bed.  
  
After two days of desert travel, a dense line of green showed up just over a rise in the land. It was forest. Something that she had not seen in all her days, but had heard of from other migratory pokemon.  
  
As the little group neared the tall majestic trunks supporting the lush foliage, the Vulpix closed in on the human, and (pardon the pun) dogged his heels.  
  
Ranma only gave her a glance with his blue orbs before seemingly ignoring her. She seemed appreciative of him not taking notice of her fright of the unknown. As they entered the shadowed embrace of the trees, Ranma led the way along a familiar path that the Nidoran had beaten in previous generations.  
  
Finding a suitable tangled knoll of roots, Ranma dropped his pack and let Dian slip lithely off his shoulder to perch next to him. Their twin gazes focused on their following companion, even though she was hidden in the tall grasses to the side of the trail.  
  
"We want to talk with you, if that's ok," Ranma started out.  
  
An exclamation point of surprise could be seen from where the Vulpix hid.  
  
"Dian and I have something we would like to discuss, if its not too much trouble. We aren't going to hurt you, we'll do no surprises, we just want to come to an agreement."  
  
The Vulpix was undecided. She growled out in her dialect to the Meowth, "You are a pokemon, even if under a human's sway. Is he telling the truth?"  
  
Dian looked affronted on Ranma's behalf, despite the fact that the human couldn't understand what was said.  
  
"Of course he's telling the truth! That's why I stay with him. That, and because we are partners. He's not my master, and I'm not his slave. To him, I'm not even a second class citizen."  
  
"Big words, from a Meowth. Bigger claims even. What does he want?"  
  
Dian smirked at the wary fox pokemon. "Don't know yet. Come out of hiding and he'll talk further."  
  
He heard a snort from the grasses and then she pounced into sight.  
  
The past few days had been kind to her, thanks to a regular supply of water, and a decided lack of other predators to watch out for. The Vulpix's ribs still showed, but her coat had a glossy sheen to it that was previously absent.  
  
"Fine," she snarled. "I'm here, what do you two want?"  
  
Dian turned to his head and made an inquiring chirrup. He too wanted to know why they've stopped.  
  
Ranma sighed and ran a hand through his loose hair. "Alright. I'll level with you, Vulpix lady. Where Dian and I are going, might not be a place where you want to be," he started off.  
  
When the fox tensed up, Ranma rolled his eyes.  
  
"Will you cut that out?! We're not going to force you to do anything. It's just that there's something that you ought to know before we proceed any further."  
  
The insane she-devil tilted her head encouraging him to go on.  
  
"I live in the forest around here. A few more hours into the trees. Dian and I are partners-,"  
  
The feline interjected a triumphant smirk here in the Vulpix's direction at that statement as Ranma went on.  
  
"- in a venture with the other pokemon around here. In return for a few concessions that Dian hammered out with them, I teach those that are willing the art of fighting. I also won't capture anyone, as so many seem to think I'll do. I just don't like the idea of slaves. Nobody comes to me that is not willing to learn, and those that challenge me, I do not keep against their will. Dian and some of the other tethras will attest to that."  
  
Color her surprised. The human was figuratively in bed with tethras? And several of them in any case? Hmm...  
  
She of the red fur relaxed out of her defensive stance at this revelation. Taking a step toward the pair, she knowingly signified to the human that she understood, and tacitly agreed to follow them anyway.  
  
Ranma saw this, understood what was going on, nodded, and went on talking.  
  
"Like I said, you're welcome to stay with us. Just no attacking the pokemon who enter the clearings for training purposes. The challengers are dealt with on a system that Dian assures me is acceptable, although I don't relish it."  
  
Vulpix turned an eye on the cat at this. She barked at him. "You assured your human? How? By playing charades?" She chuckled in the pokemon's language.  
  
Dian laughed back at her, shaking his head.  
  
"Rranma? New frriend think we no can talk."  
  
Open jawed, dumbfounded, there are other words in the dictionary to describe her expression; it's just that the author does not want to go find them.  
  
The human gives her an amused smile, "Now that that is out of the way, let's get going. I'm sure that the Nidorans have scrounged up some more students and I think that the Pikachus' tethra will want another round with the advanced Neko-ken. What say you, Dian, about kinda sorta possibly throwing the fight so that I could test out her improved speed?"  
  
The human was begging the Meowth, Vulpix now knew of as Dian. Things definitely were different when dealing with this male.  
  
Dian snorted.  
  
"No chance, Rranma. Know rrules. Must defeat Dian if want fight Rranma."  
  
Another mushroom sigh as Ranma hauls his pack up again. He held out an arm in Dian's direction to offer another ride, his attention down the chosen road. The feline got a surprise though. When the cat made as if to springboard from the arm to the shoulder, he was beaten to the punch by a blur of red fur.  
  
Ranma too was surprised at seeing glossy red fur on his shoulder instead of the usual tawny gold. He turned his azure eyes and met with the Vulpix's own golden brown ones. She pulled her lips away from her teeth in what Ranma originally thought was a snarl. When she leaned over and gently nipped his ear, however, Ranma's mind translated that expression as a smile, or a grin.  
  
Dian was miffed. A little scared, but miffed. That was HIS place. That crazed vixen had taken his favorite perch! He would go right up there on the other shoulder and just have her move. It was time she learned her pl-  
  
He eeped. She had just turned her soft look from Ranma and STARED at the cat. Dian could imagine the fires of hell burning in her gaze. Maybe it was time he scouted further ahead. Umm yeah, surely Ranma would appreciate him clearing the path of any hostile pokemon. None of those that might lurk ahead could be scarier than what was perched ever so delicately on the human's shoulder. Surely...  
  
With the human's attention on the path, this Ranma never noticed the by- play that just occurred within the ranks. The Vulpix thought about her situation.  
  
She had protection if she stayed with the human and his 'partner'. This Ranma was guaranteed not to try to capture her. He had mentioned training others in fighting. From what she had seen previously in the past few days, he had a sense of humor. That Dian cat would be permanently nearby for her to tease. And here was the clincher.  
  
The human had helped her when she was in need. No one had ever done that for her before. Even the cat thought that it would be better to leave her behind, but this Ranma would not. The Vulpix almost purred her contentment on Ranma's shoulder as her final decision fell into place.  
  
She would stay with them. She would follow in Dian's footsteps somewhat and fight for Ranma if necessary. But she would not change her nature. Could not. It was a part of who she was, and Ranma accepted that in her. No one would hurt her Ranma. If anyone tried... She would get them.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
As the rest of the day passed, the trio flowed through the forest. What pokemon they saw became excited at the sight of the absent wild human and acknowledged him. While they were startled at the sight of another occupying the place on his shoulder, none made mention of it to Dian's face. They whispered though. The Vulpix's hearing caught some of it.  
  
"See that? Ranma's chosen-"  
  
"-another partner-"  
  
"None of the students were good enough-"  
  
"Dian looks really mad."  
  
"What if-"  
  
And from some of the younger pokemon, hiding behind their dams, "Wish I would be chosen..." "Mommy, I wanna learn to fight from HIM. Maybe I can fight the wild human when I'm good enough." "Eh, I can whoop him with both paws in the pokeball and a Persian breathing down my neck...Umm, why are you guys staring at me like that? Its not like a HUMAN could hear me. Uh...Eep!"  
  
That last was an electabuzz trying to impress his friends. He had eeped because of two reasons. One was the angry Meowth hovering directly behind him. The other was because the Vulpix perched on the coveted spot was staring at him directly, even though Ranma passed the group and was going on his way to the cabin. Her eyes, though, stayed with the brash Electabuzz. Warning. Promising. Something painful.  
  
The young Electabuzz gulped, and turned back toward his friends. One from the back of the group spoke up and said, "Somehow I doubt that you'll get a chance to try your skill against HIM. Seems you'll have to go through not only Dian, but that new protégé as well."  
  
The feral human passed out of sight, taking with him the next scariest thing in the forest. Dian followed not too long after, with a smirking grin and a careful memorization of the upstart's face and scent. He would be paying a visit to the Electabuz territories soon. Perhaps he would even offer to take the Vulpix with him. Seems she was good for something after all.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ranma crested the last rise and parted the grasses to the furthest clearing of his home. Tilting his head to indicate the beginnings of civilization, he remarked to his shoulder-mate. "Home sweet Home."  
  
Home, she thought. With someone to come home to...The vixen snorted her approval into his hair, lifting the strands for a second.  
  
Dian pounced and prowled around the mediation clearing before the trio made it past the fire course, the all purpose training meadow, and into the clearing with the cabin and the rough med shack.  
  
Ranma shrugged his shoulder minutely to let his passenger know he was dumping her off, and unslung his pack in front of the barred wooden door.  
  
"Glad I decided to get this put in, eh Dian? If we left it as a leather flap, all of these food bandits would have gotten in." He gestured to the claw marks at the base of the door.  
  
Dian sniffed because he knew Ranma was right. The sniff brought the Vulpix in his sights, and Dian's eyes narrowed in thought. She would have to have a name.  
  
"Rranma?"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"She need name."  
  
This comment brought the shivery gaze of the Vulpix down upon Dian. She snarled, "I need a name like a scorpion needs iron pyrite."  
  
Dian is bemused. "You know, that actually describes you. Scorpion. Lethal to others. Deranged. I'll tell Ranma your choice."  
  
"What?! You little fleabag! I am not going to be called 'Scorpion' for the entirety of my stay here!"  
  
"Of course not, you crazy head. Ranma likes to shorten things. You'll probably end up being called Scorps, or something like that."  
  
Muttering is heard over Ranma's rummaging through their dwelling.  
  
"What was that guys?"  
  
The human centered his look on the Vulpix.  
  
"Did you need something?"  
  
Awww...Shucks. She couldn't be displeased by whatever he decided to call her anyway. Whatever.  
  
Dian saw her capitulation, grinned and leapt up to a nook in the tree that was eye level with Ranma.  
  
"She say want name like 'scorrpion', Rranma."  
  
"A scorpion? Why? She's so sweet. But oh well. If she says so. Hey," he exclaimed, turning to the seated fox. "Would you mind if I called you 'Pio'? Where I come from, some stars in the sky make up a picture that looks like a scorpion, and people just call it Scorpio. If you want, Scorpio could be your name, but Pio could be your nickname. Kinda like Dian is short for Guardian, his whole name."  
  
She thought about this. That was...acceptable. A short yip gave him her approval, but she asked Dian in an aside. "Hey, you. There seems to be a theme going on here. You're Dian, or Guardian. I'm Pio, or Scorpio. What's Ranma short for?"  
  
"You know, I don't know, Pio. He's never told me. Just a moment."  
  
"Rranma? What Rranma shorrt forr?"  
  
The wavy haired martial artist frowned with a crease in his brow. A sad aura crept over the clearing.  
  
"Before I came here, it was short for Ranma Saotome. I don't know if it works like that anymore."  
  
Pio climbed into his lap and braced her paws on his chest. Dian got onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.  
  
"No worrrry Rranma. We find new what Rranma shorrt forr."  
  
Pio thought, 'And woe betide those who made him this sad.'  
  
And the scene closes on this heartfelt landscape.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
(A.N. - Well well well. How do you think that Pio will fit in with Ranma and Dian? What is her role in the whole scheme of the Unnamed gym?  
  
Did anyone catch my reference to why scorpions do not like iron pyrite? Anyone know the reason why? Seven brownie points to those who figure it out.  
  
About the previous brownie point question. It was brought to my attention that I might have been vague in the actual question. Well, it was a gimme. I was asking for which chapter I mentioned that Dian originally was a pentethra in his pride. I'm giving a bonus point for any that point out what his pride's name was.  
  
I would also like to take this opportunity to accredit a line from the previous chapter to the one who helped construct it. Much of the inventive cursing is to be attributed to Belgarahs, one of my proofreaders, for whom I am very grateful for. Thanks Garahs, and sorry I forgot to mention this earlier.  
  
Well, Live long and prosper, and don't forget to breed like mutated bunnies. O.o 


	13. What News From the North?

What News From The North?  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 13  
  
Dian snorted. Pitiful. The crazy head's fire attacks were powerful in their intensity, but all of her physical stats were just pathetic. It was as if she never had a good day's nourishment in her entire life...  
  
Ah well. Ranma said she was okay, so Dian had to accept her as a rival for the human's attention. But that didn't mean he had to like her. So he hadn't liked her for the entire month she stayed with them.  
  
What he did have to do, however, was take over some of her physical training. Ranma was busy instructing classes, and when he wasn't doing something useful for the further construction of the buildings and surrounding areas, he was training himself in that creepy electrical ability of his, and finding counters for Pio's fire attacks.  
  
Winter was coming, and would probably get here in the next three months. There was a lot to do to weather proof the cabins, but most needed opposable thumbs to accomplish. That's why Ranma delegated and Pio did not pester him for lessons. Survival tactics she knew well, even if winter was an unknown to her.  
  
Dian frowled to himself as he unconsciously sidestepped a swipe from the red furred socio which was followed by a snap of pearly white teeth and a feint to the right. The tawny teacher saw through the feint, and batted a paw lightly to the delicately tapered snout of the Vulpix to remind her of defense. Teaching a la Ranma.  
  
"Stand still and fight me like a pokemon!" she snarled.  
  
"Now why would I do such a thing as that?"  
  
"So I can pummel you silly, you moronic cat!"  
  
"Ah, but that would be very stupid of me. There's no way I would let you damage THESE good looks!" This last was said with a dark furred paw slicking back an ear in a suave debonair move.  
  
For a second there, Pio seemed to grow in size, but Dian knew that she was only bristling her fur to appear larger. A common coarse pokemon trick to intimidate. The cat laughingly thought that she might explode with the intensity of her anger.  
  
When a flicker of flame escaped her muzzle though, the feline narrowed his eyes at her in warning.  
  
"Ranma said not to use any flame attacks in this session."  
  
Aha. Insta-deflation. He had invoked the holy name of the sole entity that the little devil respected. Dian almost rolled his eyes, but restrained himself. The red furred runt may be on the weak side, but her cunning and ferocity were nothing to sneeze at. Any opportunity he gave her, she would be on him like black on an Umbreon.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Somewhere, somehow, a poor little enslaved Evee sneezed and covered his action up as a snort. It just wouldn't do to let his keepers think he was defective.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
Anyway, while Dian was bringing Pio up to speed, Ranma at the moment, was training in the slag pit. If one can remember Ranma's initial attempt at controlling his inherent electric capabilities, then the area in which everything burned away and melted into slag will also come to light.  
  
Since the pyrotechnic display, everybody who had cause to use the unnamed gym's facilities came to know of the fire course as the slag pit.  
  
I mean, what better place could there be to conduct heat experiments than the place where nothing else can burn?  
  
Deep in meditation, the loose haired trainer was again in his seat of power. The dark Neko-ken ovoid was in place and purring nicely, the chi sphere was a mite bit larger, and lo and behold, the electric sphere, while still wrapped in a portion of his soul, had slid a fraction of an inch closer to its proper place.  
  
Ranma frowled and smirked at the same time. Frowling was caused by the lack of distinctive progress, and smirking because there actually was progress being made. It felt good to get at least that much control over a very chaotic ability. He just hoped it wouldn't flare up again any time soon. He might hurt someone he didn't mean to. Control is everything to a martial artist.  
  
Just as the blue eyed martial artist was about to return to the land of the conscious, his attention was caught by something unexpected. He regarded the line of spheres. Counted them. Yes, there were still three, but just to the right of the Neko-ken, something new had appeared.  
  
The metaphysical shelf had extended, and a concavity had appeared. It looked like the seat for another sphere, but no extraneous balls of power were floating around that he could see. Hmm. Something to contemplate.  
  
Ranma pulled himself back to the slag pit. He slid to his feet with the grace of some great feline and stretched from his fingers to the tips of his toes. It felt good to be alive and back home. It was home. In a sense. Here was where he resided, and his friends were most familiar with. Here too was where he taught the forest pokemon the best variation of his ryu dictated by the temperament and body type of his pupils. Yes, this place could be considered home. There weren't any of those stupid cactus here too. That was a bonus.  
  
But still, Ranma wanted to see what the humans of this world were like. Did anything resemble Japan, or was everything completely alien? He wanted to know.  
  
Ranma's childhood had shaped him to be a very lonely person. Half the reason why he had stuck it out with the Tendo's was because they were company for him. Most of his life had been spend with his father. He was never alone; just very lonely. Now, there weren't any humans around for miles. That was the drive for the explorations.  
  
He began a light kata. In Ranma terms, that meant no special moves, no ki, and the leaps had to be done without any thing to kick off of. It was pure skill and muscle memory. Jabs, kicks, summersaults and punches were all done with lethal grace. When the raven haired one took to the air in fifteen to thirty foot leaps, he had to strain around invisible attacks that a shadow fighter enacted. Ranma's blows were so definitive, one could almost see an opponent. An equal, an opposite Ranma with the same amount of skill was battling with the visible Ranma both in the mind and on the physical plane.  
  
With his blood singing the call to battle, Ranma whirled and swept, jumped and flipped, and brought this titanic upheaval of climactic fury to a halt. It was a draw. His full martial skills were tested against a worthy opponent; himself.  
  
He chuckled, and then it progressed to a full grown belly laugh that brought out Dian and Pio to see what was so funny. When the cinnamon furred one barked an inquiry, Ranma wound down and faced the two curious faces.  
  
"I need to get out more."  
  
A double face fault.  
  
"I'm getting so arrogant that I need to be taken down a peg or three. What say you two to another trip? I feel lucky."  
  
Dian shrugged. Although it was good to be home, he too was getting the urge to travel. He also knew the best direction to go. The Nidoran tethra had send word through an emissary that there were confirmed sightings of humans to the north.  
  
"Dian no mind, Rranma. Tethrra say go norrth. Nidorran say humans therre."  
  
Ranma whirls and pounces on Dian tickling him mercilessly. Amidst the feline laughter and squirming, he demanded, "And when were you going to tell me that? Huh Dian? Hmm?"  
  
The two friends were so involved with their tickle war that they did not notice a red slinking shadow creep up on them both.  
  
Step.  
  
Pause.  
  
Step.  
  
Pause.  
  
Wait until laughter covers the surprise, and the LEAP into the fray!  
  
Ranma and Dian discovered that they had another opponent to deal with that was also quick, but was thin enough to slip between their grasp when they tried to tickle. Gold eyes met blue. An almost feline mischief sparkled between the two, and along the tether line of the Neko-ken agreement thrummed. Time for a tag-team!  
  
Attack!  
  
Ranma had the bigger reach and the greater weight, so he held Pio down with a grip on her fore and hind paws, and Dian took to a side in which he tickled, seeking the right hypersensitive spot everybody had. Dian found it right along the fourth rib from the bottom of her ribcage closer to her abdomen than her spine.  
  
The little spitfire erupted in vulpine laughter as she demanded to be released. After a few seconds, Ranma judged that Dian was too occupied to notice. He quickly released his hold on Pio and snagged Dian's quirked tail.  
  
Pio shot Ranma an appreciative look before she took her revenge on Dian's more ticklish flanks. When Pio also paused in her gentle minstrations and yipped something to Dian causing them both to look at Ranma speculatively, a chill went down the trainer's spine.  
  
He knew that look.  
  
The fearless martial artist that Nerima was once renowned for, turned tail like a puppy and fled the two monsters. Said little gremlins teamed up together for the first time. It was Ranma hunting season.  
  
Dian turned to his partner in crime. "Be very, very quiet. We're hunting Ranmas."  
  
Getting into the swing of things, Pio stepped cautiously and whispered sotto voce, "What do Ranmas look like, oh wise hunter of wild pokemon?"  
  
"Why, little kitling, a Ranma is a very cunning pokemon indeed. They are taller than an Electabuzz, faster than a Ponyta, and can jump higher than a Dotrio."  
  
"Ooh. I want to catch a Ranma! What does the Pokedex say? What are its attacks and abilities?"  
  
"Kitling Pio, you ask a very good question. I'll let you in on a little secret. Ranmas are a very peculiar breed. While most pokemon are of one gender or another, a Ranma can be both."  
  
Big wide sparking eyes mockingly portray innocent curiosity and awe. "Really?!"  
  
Dian nods emphatically like a know-it-all grandpa humoring a kitling. "Yup. So if you see a pokemon that looks like a human, but has black hair and blue eyes, be careful. That is a Ranma's male form. If you get it really mad, then it can throw blue electricity at you like a Pikachu or an Electabuzz. A red headed human with blue eyes is the Ranma's female form. To this day, no one knows exactly what that form can do, so be extra careful, y'hear kitling?"  
  
Can we say Jack in the box nodding? Ultimate caffeine high nodding? Vulpix playing a Meowth kitling nodding? Well, you get the idea.  
  
Anyway, the Ranma hunt became moot since the human fell out of a tree overhead laughing his...well, let's just say he was laughing really hard. "Geez, Dian. You think the fall will lower our Ranma's pokemon stats if we trade him?" was Pio's sarcastically amused reply to the scene.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
The very next morning saw the trio out on their way to the north.  
  
Ranma's pack was again filled with water flasks and stored food, blankets and utensils. Everything else could be foraged off of the land.  
  
When there was a brief scuffle for the position on Ranma's shoulder, the martial artist rolled his eyes, and denied either of them the free ride. 'Work it out between yourselves' he said. It looked like neither of them would ride this day. Nerves and good will between the feline and the vulpine were shot.  
  
A day's travel brought them along gently changing scenery. The tall pillars of Ranma's primeval lands diminished into a healthy growth of trees that were more like the lands of Japan and China that he had left behind.  
  
Open areas grew more frequent, and the colonies of pokemon that they met also changed with the habitat. Nidoran were more abundant, since open grassland was more their style, and several types of bug pokemon could be seen trekking through the foliage. While Ranma was not ordinarily scared of insects, he once shrieked in surprise when a spider the size of his head landed on his head by mistake.  
  
Dian would not let him live it down for the rest of the day. Pio had chased the Spinnerak from the area with a couple of weak flames, but she made no move to silence the Meowth. She thought it was funny too.  
  
Night brought a cease fire of hostilities since the departure of the sun, things got a little nippy. If they didn't get along, neither of the pokemon would be able to share in Ranma's warmth like neither of them were allowed to hitch a ride. The day ended with Dian cozied up against Ranma's back like normal, and Pio resting her head on Ranma's neck. The rest of her was curled up against his chest with her tail acting as a further blanket.  
  
Morning was full of casual sparring. While Pio could rival neither Ranma nor Dian with strength, her speed was only marginally lower than Dian's, and her use of tactics and survival instinct more than made up for these deficiencies. Ranma by far was the most adaptable, but then, he's had 16 years of training to their short time learning martial arts.  
  
Before they officially went back on the road again, Ranma had been splashed twice, Pio's tail pulled, Dian's whiskers plucked, and all three were bruised and laughing at each other's exaggerated boo boos.  
  
It had been decided (very legal and austere...they flipped a yen piece Ranma had) that Pio would ride shoulder this day, and Dian the next. That second day on the road was spent traveling at a nice steady ground eating pace that students of the Anything Goes could keep for hours.  
  
The river flashed into sight every now and then, and several a fruit, unwary Pidgey and fish went to feed three gaping maws. Whenever the group made a stop for water, food or rest, another training session went into play. Training is good for the soul.  
  
During his travels, Ranma also decided not to attempt further control over his electricity as there were no convenient fireproof or electricity proof areas.  
  
The second day too passed without major conflict, and the forests dwindled gradually into large clearings surrounded by sparse brush and trees. Ranma also noticed some signs of passing humans. Nothing was too new, but the old campfires, and ax marks were there all the same.  
  
This was it. He could feel faint ki resonances in the distance that indicated to his refined senses a group of human habitation. If it could be described as anything, Ranma would have to say that they 'tasted' human. Anything pokemon ki was more gamey, and the plants were just bland. Rocks and inanimate objects were neutral until a force was enacted on them, i.e. Ryoga's Bakusai tenketsu.  
  
At the rate the martial trio were advancing and how large the distant ki grew, Ranma could only surmise two possibilities. One, being that there were a great many people living in the village or city ahead of them, or two, the majority of those living there had some ki training. Either way, he couldn't wait to meet humans in this odd world.  
  
After three more hours of travel, Pio looked upward from her perch on Ranma's shoulder to gauge the sun's position. Flicking an ear in Dian's direction, she called a warning to her translator.  
  
"Wherever we're going, we won't make it there until tomorrow."  
  
Some rustling to the side of the grassy trail preceded Dian's reply.  
  
"I know, I know, you zorra loca. I bet Ranma already knows this too, and we're going to stop for the night soon."  
  
A moment passes while the cat ruminates over something. And then he exclaimed in a petty voice all felines are known for.  
  
"Ha! This means that I get to stay on the shoulder when we get to more humans. Nyah nyah!"  
  
Pio frowled and considered leaving her station to go punish him. Nah. That would just hasten the inevitable. She didn't want to abandon Ranma before she had to. A deal was a deal, and yen coins don't lie. It was the snooty Meowth's turn tomorrow.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
And when the dawn rose on the third day...  
  
Sleepy eye booger skuzzy eyes pried themselves open slowly only to focus at an alarming rate on the face two inches from their muzzles.  
  
Ranma, in all his morning hyper happy glory literally sparkled at the Meowth and the Vulpix. Blue eyes the color of the most azure sapphire water looked from golden to chocolaty brown. One could just tell the feral trainer's excitement at the eventual meeting.  
  
After startled hearts went from hummingbird fast to merely greyhounds at the track, the pokemon washed the sleep from their eyes, sparred over breakfast, and loaded up for the final leg of their journey.  
  
To make a long story short (yeah, 13 whole chapters of a long story), Ranma came upon the outskirts of a small outlying village at the edge of a sparse forest. And while the roofs weren't thatched and things were not too primitive, Ranma received the distinct feeling of edginess.  
  
If he had been paying more attention to his emerging danger sense immediately after Jusenkyo, he might have gotten out of another persistent fiancée. And if nothing else, Ranma learns from his mistakes. The edgy feeling was back in spades.  
  
When the village first came into view, Ranma just spent a few minutes absorbing the fact that he was actually seeing fellow humans living and breathing on this world. The little moving dots were lives he could connect with, people he could converse with-yeach!  
  
"Dian! Your nose is cold! Don't stick it in my ear, alright?!"  
  
The meddler snorted in amusement. Pio also had to add her two cents worth and barked at Dian for translation, who hid his snicker and passed along the message.  
  
"She say, let's go. What waiting herre forr?"  
  
The raven haired one eyeballed her for a second and sighed.  
  
"You're right. Why just look when we could visit, but we need to discuss something you two. I don't know what the pokemon situation is with these people. So for safety's sake, I'm going to insist that one of you stay in the underbrush as backup, in case something goes wrong."  
  
And when it looked like he was going to get protests over this decree, Ranma clenched his jaw and bore on.  
  
"I'm serious guys. I don't want you to get hurt. If things go sour, I can take care of myself. Yes, Dian, I know you say that in this world, pokemon do the preliminary battles for their friends. That's why I'm not saying the both of you stay in the background. This way, one is guaranteed safe, and the other has the pokemon laws covered."  
  
Pio nodded her grudging agreement, as it fell to her to take the backup role. It was Dian's turn on the perch. Dian, who for his part, did not gloat over this turn of events to Pio. That was probably the only reason why she didn't singe his tail.  
  
They approached from the south side of the cultivated fields. Ranma kept an alert eye on the people situation, and saw to his relief that humans did indeed cohabitate with pokemon. As it was, his arrival with the Meowth over his shoulder was announced by a small pack of Growlithe puppies.  
  
That reminded the pair all too much of their travels in the far southern desert. Ranma muttered 'stupid cactus' one more time before he looked up from his position in the middle of the yapping canines. His shiver of dread from his earlier memory escalated. While humans were approaching him, this type of humanity he already had experience with, and most of it wasn't too pleasant.  
  
From the looks of the combat weapons the primary feminine figures wielded, Ranma was having flashbacks to a certain tribe of Chinese Amazons. There were the vibrant hued hair colors, the odd martial style clothing, very very old women moving at a lithe pace adults half their age could not manage, and lets not forget the males in secondary roles all around the village. Dear god, it was the Niechizu (spelling?) all over again.  
  
One aging figure moved closer to the pack of Growlithes, silencing them all with a gesture. With a familiar gleaming glance full of avarice and plotting, the obvious matriarch spoke in an odd language that the wild human could interpret, but did not know how he understood.  
  
"Welcome, young man, to the village of the Cotann Amazons."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Author's notes. I am so dead for leaving you all here with this cliffhanger.  
  
Finally. Ranma has entered civilization, and not only that, he has to deal with MORE Amazons. Wanna see if he does anything different this time?  
  
For another note, the Cotann Amazons are completely made up, and I just chose that name since Sin and Cosin would give the wrong impression. Sin being a no no, and cosin being misconstrued as a cousin. I don't want that. So Cotann it is.  
  
The brownie point system is dead, cause only two or three people responded. I'll send out pics and stuff to ppl who ask for em, and seriously, I wouldn't mind if someone sent me some fanart, if possible. I'm curious to see what other people think and draw about my story.  
  
I also hope you ppl appreciate the fact that my chapters have been getting longer in length. While still not as good as the first, things have been getting better. The ideas flowing easier and all that. Probably because I've temporarily dropped my other fics to concentrate on this one. I'm going to have to do something about those sooner or later.  
  
So again, lemme know whatcha think.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 14  
  
"Welcome, young man, to the village of the Cotann Amazons."  
  
Well, we readers can understandably recognize why the most feared human of the Shade forests went through several interesting colors on his way to pale white and emitted an inaudible 'eep'. 


	14. Enter the Lion's Den

Enter the Lion's Den  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 14  
  
"Welcome, young man, to the village of the Cotann Amazons."  
  
Well, we readers can understandably recognize why the most feared human of the Shade forests went through several interesting colors on his way to pale white and emitted an inaudible 'eep'.  
  
It took a swipe from Dian's raspy tongue across an ear to bring Ranma out of his horrified stupor. The trainer shivered, as memories of the troubles he had to undergo at the hands of Amazons swept through his mind.  
  
The raven haired male blinked back any further reaction as he realized that there was a slim chance of getting out of this alive, unmarried, and unchased.  
  
During this split second, the matriarch before him analyzed, weighed, and assumed. All of which brought her to the wrong conclusion, as the probability of anyone guessing where Ranma actually came from was slim to none.  
  
Hmm. This boy may make an okay addition to the tribe. It is evident from his lack of trainer's equipment that he is no professional trainer. However, to negate that, the boy has managed to gain the trust and obedience of a Meowth, a rather independent species not known for working well under a human's rule.  
  
His movements are quick and efficient, reminiscent of what the ancients tell of martial arts. Perhaps he knows of some unarmed combat which he could teach here. Goddess knows we rely too much on the pokemon and the weapon's arts. Too bad I don't have a granddaughter or a great- granddaughter.  
  
The clothes show some signs of wear, so he must be active, and that rucksack he carries looks to be homemade. Either he likes to create his own gear, or by the looks of it, he ran away from home. That seems most likely, as his hair looks to be hacked off and left to grow unruly. Well, let's see what he wants, and how I can turn this to the benefit of the tribe.  
  
This the matriarch thought while the boy was regaining a hold on his composure. The Meowth he carried kept an unblinking gaze on the elder watching for any sudden movements.  
  
When the male looked up into the crone's eyes, she was struck with the pure blueness of his gaze, almost making her heart flutter at its intensity.  
  
My. What a direct person you are.  
  
When he spoke, it was with an accent from the Far East lands to go along with his facial structure. And by east, she means beyond the League and Jhoto regions. Whatever was he doing here in Amazon country?  
  
"Ano, good morning elder."  
  
Elder huh. Does that mean he knows of our people, or just a term of address for an old woman he doesn't want to offend?  
  
"And to you, young man. Tell me, what brings you to our peaceful village?"  
  
Was it her, or did his Meowth just snort derisively?  
  
The male fidgeted. His pointer fingers tapped together in a nervous gesture that was most endearing to the watching young females.  
  
"I, uh, was told by someone in the know that there were humans- I mean people around here. I was hoping to be able to make contact and perhaps trade a little."  
  
"Well sonny-boy," she said, noticing a wince at that term, "You have indeed made contact. Will you follow me to the visitor's center where we might have a cup of tea? We can negotiate trade or traveler's rights there."  
  
Behind her back where the male could not see, the Elder signaled to the watching crowd to disperse to their normal duties, but be ready for a challenge match.  
  
When the watchers went about their business, Ranma relaxed minutely. Dian only followed when a little girl no older than 7 strode to the edge of the Growlithe pack and whistled a sharp note. Her call sent the puppies scrambling over themselves to return to guard duty.  
  
Ranma turned his attention back to the Elder, who headed over to a large clean building near the edge of the village grounds. Following her, Ranma also made a signal behind his back.  
  
Out in the bushes, keeping a wary eye on all of the village proceedings, Pio sighed with an air of momentary content as Ranma let her know things were going alright for now, but to be ready if things turned hostile.  
  
The cat and boy entered the visitor's complex and were directed to an open cushioned booth in a lounge. The lounge was located just to the right of the lobby foyer and looked to accommodate fifteen to twenty people comfortably.  
  
The feral trainer kept looking around with a mixture of awe and wariness that the Elder was reminded of a wild pokemon. What was it about the situation that made him uneasy? It was almost as if he knew that he was going to be challenged and married as soon as he stepped back out of this neutral territory. Hmm, something to think about.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ranma could feel the prickling of the hairs on his nape. He just knew what was coming next. Every halfway civilized Amazon village made the pretext of welcoming a young strong male outsider when he visited, but as soon as the niceties were over, that's when the females would strike. Oh yes, right after he acquitted himself of the visitor's center, then the challenges and brawling would begin. And if he had the bad luck to drop one of the chicks, Nerima would start all over again.  
  
"Well now. If we may get the introductions out of the way, I believe that we can then proceed to the matter of trade."  
  
At his silent nod, the Elder took it upon herself to continue.  
  
"My name is Jigs Aw, and I am the second elder behind the matriarch of this village. The matriarch is my older sister Bands Aw. Like I said before, we are called the Cotann in this Amazon nation."  
  
And when she paused expectantly, Ranma spoke up.  
  
"It is very *cough* good to meet you, Elder Jigs Aw. My name is Ranma. Sorry about the unexpected arrival in your village. I, uh, didn't mean to make such a fuss."  
  
Hmm, enough with this hemming and hawing. Time to get to the point.  
  
"Very nice to meet you as well, Ranma. So I take it you came from the south?"  
  
His eyes darted to the Meowth's for a split second before centering back on her own.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I did, and I think I have some items that I could trade here at the village..." he trailed off in an obvious attempt to divert the subject.  
  
Hiding a smirk, Jigs Aw, allowed the change of topic.  
  
"Of course, child. Let me see what you have to offer."  
  
The feral trainer suppressed a sigh of relief and leaned over in his chair to access his rucksack, which the Meowth had carted to within reach.  
  
At first, the Elder thought nothing of that small feat, but when the male, this Ranma started pulling beautifully carved stones and wares that weighed quite a lot, she had to hastily revise her assumption. That feline had moved the obviously heavy pack with such ease, that the creamy fur just had to hide an inner strength that was previously unknown in such a small frame.  
  
Not only that, but Ranma had apparently carried this pack with him from wherever he had come from. He too, must have an uncommon stamina. The younger women from the tribe would be most pleased. It was too bad she wasn't a couple of centuries younger, herself, or she would be forced to compete with this recent generation as well.  
  
For some reason, Ranma felt a shiver of cold trail down his spine. Unobtrusively looking around for the cause of the chill draft, he continued to withdraw some of his arts and crafts he had made when he found himself in idleness at his camp.  
  
Stonework was very simple to complete, even though he had neither chisel nor hammer. His ki claws were more than enough to carve stone, and the smooth detail work in his art just took a bit of patience with such lethal instruments.  
  
He also removed from the outside pouches several yards of intricate beadwork done on leather. He knew all the hides of the animals and pokemon he had...caught, would come in handy sometime. This was the same reason why he had saved plumage and bone from his and Dian's kills. Beads were nothing more than a half hour's work with some excess wood the forest sloughed off in its own good time.  
  
Ranma would never stoop to decimating his surroundings like the supply was neverending. He was from Japan. What trees they had, they took care of.  
  
When he had a goodly array sorted on the table, he looked up to gauge the interest the good Elder showed in the wares, or if she was solely centered on obtaining him for the tribe.  
  
A stroke of luck. She was minutely examining a small statuette he had made of Dian when he was sleeping so cutely sprawling on his back. The crone's old fingers smoothed over the silken lines of the tawny grey stone which so depicted the feline now perched on the arm of Ranma's chair.  
  
Cute, she thought. And if the glare the Meowth was directing in his trainer's direction was anything to go by, the youth had done this particular piece without the cat's knowledge. Heh.  
  
This was even better. Not only did the young man have untapped skills with wildly independent pokemon, he would also bring to the tribe such intricate detail work, not only in sculpting, but with the beadwork as well. His designs were foreign, slightly outlandish, and would work perfectly as an attraction to the Cotann market once word got out.  
  
After all, the money to be made here would rightfully belong to the clan in whole, but more specifically to the female that would manage him. The elder never gave a thought to the male getting keeping the money for himself, or the prestige for that matter. He was marketable and marriageable goods after all.  
  
Anyway, the conversation went on, and negotiations proceeded slowly, but adroitly. Getting scammed by Nabiki on a daily basis has finally come in handy. Every loophole that the Elder thought she could insert into the deal was covered and closed by Ranma who, although he lacked the finesse of someone well seasoned to this skill, nevertheless did not miss what she was trying to pull.  
  
The Elder's eyes narrowed minutely after a full fifteen minutes of haggling. The boy obviously was tutored by someone else. He had already finangled market rights from her that disallowed tax excises on his goods on account that he was a single merchant, almost a peddler, and he had less than the required amount of goods under law needed for taxes.  
  
Jigs Aw was not too peeved by this, for she also knew that this agreement with the youth would become void when he married into the tribe. Perhaps the daughter of the Renshah line would be suitable. She was skilled in armed battle as well as a middling aptitude with pokemon. Add to that the fact that she comes from a long line of Cotann merchants, the warrior, Crescent, would make a perfect candidate for the blue-eyed male.  
  
However much her admiration in the boy rose with his trade talk, she would not budge on her offer of travel rights.  
  
"Kiddo, you've got to understand. If I grant you unlimited immunity in our lands, what guarantee do we have that you will not turn on us at some point? I will not allow the clause you have stated."  
  
"Aw, man! C'mon baa-san," he whined with a pleading look. "I just want a promise that I will not be attacked on your lands."  
  
"Well, even that I cannot promise. There are roving teams of pokemon thieves all across the lands. We have no absolute control over their actions, and if you should be attacked by them on our lands, then our word is revoked. You would be entitled to recompense in a heavy titlement if such a thing happened. I will not agree!"  
  
The youth sat back on his seat, mulling this argument over. The feline nudged his shoulder to gain the human's attention and growled something unidentifiable into the male's ear.  
  
If the Elder was fanciful, she would have believed that they were conversing in a human language. Impossible, to be sure. No pokemon can talk without the aid of a psychic power, so the rumblings and consonants she was hearing was a version of the cat's own pokemon dialect. That, she could believe in.  
  
Authors note: You know, I think I'll keep in theme with the pokemon world and what I've started with the Cotann Amazons. That means there will be villages named Sinne, Cosinne, Tann, Hypt, Opp, and Adj.  
  
Names of individual Amazons will be taken from things found in a garage, instead of a bathroom. So no Cologne or Shampoo. I present the Aw family: Bands Aw, Jigs Aw, Scrolls Aw, Hacks Aw etc. May I also introduce the Cotann's three best warriors: Crescent Renshah, Needle Pliarah, and Box Cuttar, who will all get to know Ranma pretty well by this story's end. 


	15. Ranma the Merchant?

Author's note: Hey! Who said I was going to get Ranma engaged to Amazons?!?!?! I almost resent the implication that everybody who has reviewed so far has assumed that I will be pushing him toward another forced engagement. For god's sakes, people, haven't you noticed that I don't do things normally? Why would I stick with that outdated overused concept? Feh, meh, and phooey on you all.  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 15  
  
After thirty seconds of muttered conference, Ranma, on counsel of his trusted advisor, decided that the metaphorical kid gloves of ignorance were off. It was time to drive a stiff agreement, and if it could not be met, then they would get the hell out of Dodge.  
  
Ranma again used his piercing eyes to his unwitting advantage. After a light application of the Soul of Ice, his irises paled to a glacier hue and he steadily kept the Elder's gaze while he spelled out what he wanted.  
  
"Elder Jigs Aw, I believe that the time has come for us to get down to - brass tacks?" This phrase was also under strict advisement from Dian, but it came out almost like a question as to its utility under the circumstances.  
  
The Amazonian woman could not help but be a little shocked at this apparent frankness from a previously worthy - if clumsy - foe on the negotiation table.  
  
She nodded. "Go on."  
  
"Look, Elder. What I want when I walk out of this building is not to be challenged or attacked by any of the girls...No, correction. Any and all of the females, with the intent to trap me into marriage."  
  
When the wrinkled face slipped and showed surprise, the raven haired male before here pushed on.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother. I don't want to make threats. I just wanted to travel and be with people for a time. It just so happened that your village was the first group that I came across. If you do not insist on what I think you were going to, then this encounter can be profitable and mutually rewarding for us both."  
  
Slightly unsettled, the Elder leaned back in her seat to regard the most impertinent male she had ever met. Heh. She liked him. He had spunk.  
  
"You have had troubles with Amazons before, haven't you boy?"  
  
The male narrowed his eyes at her before replying cautiously.  
  
"Maybe. But they officially have no claim over me anymore. There's no way for you to report this and get support from another village or tribe."  
  
My my, he DOES know something about us Amazons.  
  
"Be frank with me boy, and I shall be in turn. What do you know of the challenge laws?"  
  
His brows furrowed and a hand absent-mindedly stroked the back of his Meowth.  
  
"Don't you mean the Kiss of Marriage?"  
  
It was the crone's turn to look puzzled.  
  
"Whatever do you mean by that? The Kiss of Marriage only occurs after the marriage challenge has been called, accepted, and won."  
  
Relief surfaced across his expression and the Elder could hear a low exclamation of surprise. "So their version is different from Cologne and Shampoo's."  
  
Ranma blinked, and a slow smile crossed his face.  
  
"I'll tell you what, baa-chan. If you can declare that I am exempt from the Ki-no, you called it the marriage challenge, then I can guarantee that all of the sculptures and art stuff I make for humans will only be marketable here in your village. I saw you eye my products, and I know you can get a good draw for them. If you control the...market, if that's the right word, then you can control where the money goes.  
  
"Marriage is just one way to do that. It may be simpler for you that way, but I can assure you that you would have one heck of an ill tempered artisan on your hands. And no potion, love charm, or pretty young Amazon will make me change my mind."  
  
Blink. Blink. Arched brow.  
  
"Hmm. I have only one question for you, young man, before I agree to this."  
  
Wary eyes from the human track Jigs Aw's movements and the feline subtly tenses in preparation.  
  
"What's your question?"  
  
Jigs Aw lets the tension gather, the Meowth bristles with anticipation, and the slight smell of ozone fills the room with the imminence of lightning, although that would be highly improbable indoors.  
  
The Elder then smiles as cutely as a wrinkled old hag can and pops the question.  
  
"What's 'Baa-chan' mean?"  
  
... ... ...  
  
FACEFAULT!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Pio was getting a little anxious. Things were going very slowly out here in the brush. At first, the little demon had tried to amuse herself with counting the number of insects she catches, but she lost count at around 2987.  
  
Then she tried to see how far she could travel around the village and still keep the building her Ranma was in, in sight. That got boring since she could only go about 200 yards.  
  
It was getting close to two hours.  
  
If her ward did not make an appearance soon, she would declare war on that deceptively peaceful village, since they would have wrongfully imprisoned or hurt or killed her savior. Things were about to get ugly in about thirty minutes if a distraction were not imminent.  
  
Rustling in the bushes about 10 yards away normally would not phase this creature of substantial battle skills. Something was different about this rustle though. It was big. Very big, like human big, but bigger.  
  
Sounds wafted over to her sensitive triangular ears, and her devious mind sorted the evidence.  
  
"Dammit Carlita. Keep it quiet. We don't want those villagers' Growlithes to hear we're coming."  
  
"But Giovanni!!! We're so far out, those little nuisances couldn't possibly hear us."  
  
"They're not nuisances, girl. Remember, they're thinking beings that have exceptional hearing. Don't downgrade something you have no knowledge about. Why oh why did the boss saddle me with this nincompoop?! If he really wanted those evolution stones that badly, then he could have sent me on my own. Now I have to deal with a nitwit as well as an unevolved Evee."  
  
Pio heard a little growl at that last statement, but underlying the half- hearted menace was the Evee's pokemon dialect.  
  
And why oh why do I get stuck with the idiot as well as the moron who only treasures high powered pokemon? Ah well. At least the moron has an appreciation for pokemon unlike the idiot. For all she cares, we're just living fur coats and muffs on the run.  
  
Pio wanted to snicker, but kept it inside due to training. She had to hand it to the cat, however much she disliked him. He made a real mean teacher when it came to silent reconnaissance. But then again, cats are just like that sometimes. Dian had nothing on her Ranma, though. The Umisenken was a real thrill to behold, even though he had not taught it to anyone else yet.  
  
Ah wait, the suspicious trio were moving.  
  
Pio watched them make their semi stealthy way down the hillside she was perched on towards the village below. She felt no compunction to stop them or even alert the guards to the intruders. It had nothing to do with her, and as long as they didn't harm her Ranma she was under no obligation to do anything. Besides, Ranma had asked her to guard his escape route if things became too hostile. She couldn't just abandon her post.  
  
She eventually lost track of the would be thieves as they achieved the outskirts of the village and passed beyond sight. Cinnamon fur winked luxuriously in the early afternoon light as she settled down again to wait.  
  
One pokemon, edible. Two pokemon, edible. Three pokemon, inedible. Four pokemon, edible but hard to catch. Five pokemon...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Yattai! What a relief! For the first time in his life, he doesn't have any ongoing troubles with the Amazons!  
  
Not only that, but these Amazons had a few striking differences from the ones he had known in his previous world. Come to think about it, that actually is a good explanation for the differences. The worlds are definitely not the same, so why would he expect the two groups of Amazons to be the same?  
  
Heh, and he was worried for nothing. Now that Ranma has had a chance to talk with the Elder unguardedly, she had also mentioned the fact that they don't do much hand to hand martial arts either. The skills were lost long ago when pokemon domestication became widespread. The Amazons did maintain their usage of weapons though, but any advanced martial arts were spoken of as myth and treated as fairy tales for the young.  
  
Ranma decided not to tempt fate. While he was anywhere near an Amazon's view, he wouldn't display any of his prowess with the Art. Depending on how these Amazons reacted, they might just renege on their promise and chase after him anyway. Who knows. Cologne and Shampoo did that kind of stuff before. It wouldn't hurt to be a little cautious.  
  
He was here for company and as a place to get some human manufactured supplies and nothing else. Hmm, speaking of that...  
  
"Oi! Baa-chan. We've been gabbin' here for quite a while. Time is a wastin' and I still haven't seen your market. How'm I supposed to sell my stuff if I don't have a place to sell it, or get a chance to display 'em?"  
  
"Quite right, young man. Let me just make an announcement outside so that we won't have any unfortunate mistakes."  
  
Ranma looked at her in all innocence and nodded trustingly. The elder just cracked a hideous smile and cane-walked to the door. As soon as her back was turned, Ranma arched a brow at Dian who winked and made his way to eavesdrop.  
  
One might say Ranma is naive, but he generally learns fast, and uses his advantages well.  
  
After listening intently at the door for about 45 seconds, Dian made a long leap back into his friend's lap.  
  
"She said good, Rranma."  
  
When the Elder came back inside, she was met with a considerably warmer expression on the newest merchant's face. Drat, she thought. Those tax evasions will have to stand.  
  
Well after minimum fuss with exiting the visitor's center, Elder Jigs Aw pogoed over to a house nearby with Ranma in tow. Rapping on the door sharply brought movement from within which Ranma's and Dian's excellent hearing caught. Some muttering about 'demanding old biddies and their whims'.  
  
With that tone of voice, Ranma expected anything from another old crone to a disgruntled woman in her late thirties. He was both pleasantly and unpleasantly surprised to see what the door revealed.  
  
Stepping out of the shadows of the interior, a girl about his age emerged and looked with a cross expression at the Elder and then with a slightly revised irritated look at the handsome male beside her.  
  
This new girl came to about Ranma's nose, so she was a little taller than what he was used to, and wore an Amazon maiden's warrior blue outfit. A loose gauzy undershirt with sleeves that came down to her forearms was a sky blue color and simply hemmed and edged with embroidery in a staff fighter's green and an archer's gold. Her tunic vest was in a darker hue of blue, and also similarly edged with green and gold.  
  
She had on skintight brown breeches, but nothing immodest showed since the shirt came down to the upper thighs. Soft leather boots encased her feet up to her calves and were strapped with leather thongs to keep them in place.  
  
In the girl's hand a limber piece of wood resided, polished with constant use, the staff was only a hairs breadth taller than the girl and as elegantly simple as her clothes. Such lack of decoration did not detract from either weapon's beauty, but seemed to enhance it instead.  
  
When the silence ensued for longer than what she thought necessary, the girl shook her hair, which was a shimmery blonde with light blue highlights buried deep, and spoke up.  
  
"What is it now, Elder? I have to go help with my mother's booth in half an hour, and I was hoping to get some practice in with Cuttar and Pliarah beforehand."  
  
"Ah, Crescent, I have someone I would like you to meet."  
  
Ranma looked extremely wary. He had thought they had a deal. What did the obaba think she was doing?  
  
The blonde, named Crescent, looked back to the boy.  
  
"There's no use trying to get me to like him, even if he is pretty to look at, Elder. I told you already, I don't wanna be married yet!"  
  
"Good, young one! That's exactly why I want you to meet him. Ranma here is not looking for a marriage challenge either. This boy is here to provide more goods for the Cotann Amazons. I want you to show him around the market, and fix him up with a booth somewhere, since your family is in the business.  
  
Crescent looked askance at the male, partly because he might turn out to be competition for her family's business, and partly because she couldn't believe that anyone that 'pretty' could do something worthwhile that had possibilities for sale. In her experience, males who were even remotely attractive acted like they should have the world handed to them on a plate.  
  
"As the Elder wishes," the warrior finally acquiesced. She didn't have to like it though. He was an outsider, and foreign to these parts to boot. Who knew what his motives were?  
  
The girl ruminated over this for a moment while the Elder excused herself and pogoed away cackling happily. Her attention returned to the male, however when she heard him say 'baa-chan no baka' in an semi-affectionate semi-confused tone.  
  
"Well, male, I suppose you should come- Oh! Aren't you just the cutest little cat I've ever seen!!!" she squealed in that girly enthusiasm that seems to overtake even the most level headed of the species.  
  
Dian's slitted eyes widened beyond all proportion as he found himself the victim of a revised and patented Amazon Glomp. His limbs were all akimbo and his head poked over the blue shoulder of his captor. He mouthed silently to his only possible savior 'SAVE ME!' The only reason for it being silent, was because all of the air was squished out him courtesy of a staff fighter's wirey strength.  
  
Ranma could only burst out laughing at his companion's expression of panic as he was reminded of all the times he was caught up in Shampoo's embrace. He looked around for a descending mallet on reaction, even though he knew he wasn't being assaulted, and that there was no Akane to do the malleting.  
  
"Sorry Dian, but I think you're on your own. I know better than to get between and Amazon and the one she's glomping."  
  
Dian lifted a lip to show a hint of teeth at that, but left it alone, since Crescent was recalled to herself. She continued to hold and stroke the Meowth in her arms when she tilted her head at Ranma.  
  
"How would you know an Amazon glomp?"  
  
"Eh," he fidgeted, "lets just say I've seen it happen in action a while ago.  
  
She just looked at him weird before leading the way further into the compound. The buildings they passed were a nice mixture of very old, structurally sound middle aged, and a few new ones to accommodate the village's changing with the times. When Crescent pointed out the Pokemon center, Ranma put his foot in his mouth and asked what exactly the pokemon did at the center? Have a day at the spa?  
  
His only answer was another odd look from his guide and a whap at the back of his head from Dian, who had once again regained the relatively safe position of perching on Ranma's shoulder. When the blonde Amazon turned back to the street, Dian hissed in Ranma's ear.  
  
"Ask Dian firrst. Humans with pokemon alrready know pokemon centerr. Is place heal. Lotsa herbs."  
  
"Oh" he whispered back.  
  
A few turns took them into an open area near the middle of the village where various booths and businesses were located.  
  
"The north side is dedicated to the sale of pokemon goods. East is for foods, west is for human goods like clothes, house hold articles and weapons, and the south is for the artisans. Services are obtained in the center where apprentices stand ready to receive orders for their masters. Once a client is acquired, the apprentice sends the client to their master's place of business for the correct work to be done.  
  
"What is it you are trying to sell, male? I'll place you in the appropriate section, but you are going to have to haggle for a spot. Each of the lots are owned by certain merchant families, so you're going to have to negotiate with one of their representatives. Do you understand?"  
  
Dian growled at the girl. Where does she get off with that uppity tone and calling Ranma a 'male' like it was a derogatory thing?  
  
Ranma twitched his lips in a moue of displeasure.  
  
"Look, Crescent, I think your name is, I don't know what I've ever done ta you, but can you just call me Ranma? What's with this 'male' business? I've had a hell of a time arguing with the baa-chan just to get the rights to sell stuff here, I don't want a fight with you."  
  
"Che," she replied. "Like you could win a fight with me, let alone last for more than a few seconds."  
  
Ah ha! That caused him to puff up like a jiggly! It was fun to tease this guy, this Ranma character. Since she didn't have to watch him in case of a marriage challenge, she felt like she could relax a little. There was just something adorably cute about watching him try to restrain his ego.  
  
She laughed a little and the redness went out of his face. A corner of his mouth quirked up a little, and soon he was laughing just a little with her.  
  
"All right, all right, lets get down to business, shall we? What did you say you were going to put on the market?"  
  
"Eh, nothing much really. Just a few trinkets. Beaded cloth and sculptures, both wooden and stone. I've also got an assortment of feathers for ornament work, and I can do stuff on commission if a customer wants."  
  
Crescent frowled cutely in thought.  
  
"So you're not limited to just one section. Ok, sculptures and ornaments are in the south, for arts and crafts, but cloth is a part of the human goods section which is in the west. We'll just find you a booth along the southwestern edge so you can continue with both of your trades.  
  
"Now you're going to have to have some start up capital in order to obtain your lot. You have anything which can be exchanged readily for Amazonian currency, since I expect you don't have any already?"  
  
Now it was Ranma's turn to frowl in thought.  
  
"Ano..."  
  
A long pause.  
  
"Well this is just great," she says in annoyance. "Alright, let me see one of these statues of yours. I'll buy one from you at an expensive price, and you'll just have to haggle for a lot that's a little cheap or in a bad corner. I expect for you to pay be back for this, and I'll return your little hunk of carved rock."  
  
"Well, jeez, lady. You don't have ta say it like that, yanno," Ranma snapped while he slung his pack around in order to rummage through it.  
  
"The old baa-chan liked this one, so it might do," he went on to say, while pulling out a lump wrapped in a softened strip of leather. Handing it to her, Ranma sat on his haunches to the side of the aisle by a booth hawking different kinds of spices.  
  
Crescent rolled her eyes before unwrapping her little package. Layer by layer, strip by strip, a smooth grey figure was revealed to her seeking eyes.  
  
When it lay uncovered fully, her eyes softened and her hands tightened imperceptibly. There, nestled in the soft folds of leather lay a miniature Meowth, identical to the one perched on Ranma's shoulder, but in the cutest position imaginable. It was so CUTE!  
  
Ranma just smirked when Dian dug in his claws. He knew he was playing into the girl's little obsession, but far be it for him to pass by a golden opportunity. His choice in statues had probably netted him a friend in this village far sooner than if he had to do it the old fashioned way.  
  
"I'll give you a degree, two arcmins, and forty arcsecs for this. And don't bother with repaying me later."  
  
"Arcmin? Degrees? What the heck are those?"  
  
"Our currency, you fool! Sixty arcsecs to an arcmin, sixty arcmins to a degree. If you ever make enough money, I'll introduce you to the radian, but that's a far away concept for you at the moment."  
  
"Ah, I get it. Does that mean there's sixty degrees to a radian?"  
  
She lets out a mushroom puff of a sigh.  
  
"Nah. That's where our currency gets a little confusing. There's ninety degrees to a radian."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He looked confused so the maiden went on to explain.  
  
"It gets easier later, when you're more familiar with value concepts. Let's go see someone I know in the business about a stall.  
  
"Feh. Alright then. Lead on, oh fearless leader," brought a chuckle to the normally calm face of the Amazon  
  
Crescent finally cornered an aging man at the rug seller's stall and engaged him in a heated conversation. With much gesticulating, shouting, and chilling silences, the blonde came away from the encounter with a sheet of paper and a cold expression which instantly warmed up into a gleeful look as soon as her face was turned away from the disgruntled man.  
  
"All right, catboy. I've got you the permit for a lot, and it only cost the degree and 16 arcsecs. You had better watch out when you're done with business for the day. The village's tax collectors are vultures when they see someone closing shop for the day, and if you're not careful, they'll take over half of your earnings.  
  
"I'll show you where to set up, but I got to warn you, the lot is pretty run down. Repairs are at your expense, and you can't overly disturb your neighbors.  
  
"Amazon law also allows for certain flexibility for peddlers, which you classify for, and you aren't required to maintain certain hours at the market. Your time is your own, but I suggest that you spend some of it operating in the noon or early morning rush hour. You're going to have to make rent on your site every third month, and each payment is thirty arcmins. Not too bad, but still stiff when you're only a peddler."  
  
The raven locked martial artist was happy with this development but caught on to the underlying tone of what his guide was saying.  
  
"Hey, are you going somewhere? Just leaving me here in an unfamiliar territory?"  
  
"Um, I kinda have to. I need to help my mother with her own business. I've already delayed for as long as I can."  
  
"Ok, but what if I have questions? How can I contact you in the future?"  
  
"Just go over to the red booth at the center market. Its called the Renshah Goods, Services, and Equipment. That's who I am, by the way. Crescent Renshah, daughter to Mon keig and heir to the entire Renshah conglomerate.  
  
"We've got branches all over the Amazon nation, and we've even started branching into League lands."  
  
Looking thoughtful, Ranma inquired as to 'League lands'.  
  
"Oh, those are over to the east. Someday, I plan on heading over there to participate in the pokemon league, and show them what an Amazon is capable of, but for now, I just want to hone my skills and complete the capture of the entire Amazonian pokemon list."  
  
She looked quite bubbly at that aspect.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, looked suspicious at what she said.  
  
"You 'capture' your pokemon?!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Things to think about:  
  
The reason why Ranma understands what Jigs Aw and the rest of the amazons say is because humans of this world have a communication quirk similar to pokemon. Each group (or 'species' you can call it) has their own dialect that only they can understand unless they teach another. Similar to diff languages like Spanish or English or Japanese. But also like pokemon, humans will unwittingly use a 'common' language to get their point across. This factor is not present in Ranma's world, only in the pokemon world. That's why Ranma thought Jigs Aw's speech was weird, but understandable. He also used this kind of language intuitively. However, if he deliberately tried to speak Japanese to them, they would be very, very puzzled. The same goes for him if the Amazons spoke their own language, which I've decided to dub Matics.  
  
Another thing. Have you guys noticed the new characters? Does one of them remind you of someone? Someone important in the Pokemon regular series? That's a major hint there as to time placements.  
  
Ooh! Someone owes me fan art!!! I don't remember who, but if you don't fess up and send me some, I'll be forced to go back through the comments and hunt you down. Don't make me bug you! You know who you are! 


	16. Assessing the Situation

A.N. Che, aren't you guys ever so lucky. I almost lost this chappie to the internet ether. But my very very brilliant beta reader Belgarah kept the copy I had sent for revision and was able to email it back to me for posting. Enjoy!  
  
Assessing the Situation  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 16  
  
"What do you think I mean? 'Capture' as in hit the pokemon over the head a couple of times and quickly activate the pokeball to suck them in so they don't get away."  
  
The blonde begins to look a little peeved at the bug-eyed look given to her. Even the Meowth is starting to look a little pesky. Geez, was it something she said? He didn't have to act so hypocritical. After all, wasn't HE a pokemon trainer? That was a good question. Too good to waste on an inner monologue.  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be a trainer as well? Where're your pokeballs and other training gear? How're you supposed to train your cutie Meowth correctly if you don't have the equipment to contain and teach him?  
  
Looking incredulous, Ranma responded with a tried and true, "Are you bloomin' nuts girl?!?!"  
  
Dian added a hiss to voice his own displeasure. He was just happy with the way things were with his trainer, and he didn't want any of these Amazons putting idiotic ideas into Ranma's head.  
  
"No, I am not 'bloomin' nuts' as you put it. I've very practical. That's the way everybody does it. How'd you get your Meowth if you didn't battle it and then capture it?"  
  
"I, uh, well I DID fight with Dian a little. I don't remember much, but we did tussle around some."  
  
"Ha! See. Don't get all snitty on me, cause you're just like the rest of us. Oh, is that his name? Dian?"  
  
"Yeah, short for Guardian. But I didn't capture him in a little ball. Me an' Dian have an agreement. We're partners. He shows me the ropes and I train him."  
  
"Che, to do what? Be a lout and a typical rude male?" And then focusing her attentions on Dian, she asked in a baby talk tone of voice. "Why don't you come and train with me? Leave the nasty smelly ol' male and we can be friends instead!"  
  
Dian just pulled back his head and snorted delicately at her proposal. When Crescent turned her attention away, he muttered in Ranma's ear, "As if!"  
  
Ranma hid a chuckle before looking back at his guide.  
  
"So... I just have to sell some of my stuff here in this dinky booth, get gypped because I don't know the money system, and pay thirty of these arcmins every three months for rent. Did I leave anything out?"  
  
"Well, just one thing you should know. Expect to haggle. A lot. We're Amazons here, and although I know many will appreciate the quality of your statues and other goods, a lot of the customers will try to downplay their value in order to get a better price. Typical older Amazons will also not like to make deals with young males like yourself. If I were you, I'd try to cater to the males of the village. They'll respect your work, and not give you too hard of a time."  
  
Ranma sighed and scratched Dian's ear in an absentminded gesture.  
  
"No time like the present, ne? Don't you have to be somewhere right now? I remember something about your mother's-"  
  
Crescent's green eyes widened with surprise and horror.  
  
"Oh my goddess! I forgot! Mom's gonna kill me!!!"  
  
Ranma ended up waving bye to the dust cloud Crescent left behind. Then he turned around to survey the booth he had rented through his gold haired agent. It was a miserable shack of a construct.  
  
Old weathered and rotting beams leaned against one another with an almost drunken air, the nails pegging them together were rusting and an old mildewed canvas stretched partway over the top of the frame but a corner was torn from its moorings and it was ragged in several places. The smell indicated that several animals or pokemon had once used its location for various undetermined pit stops.  
  
"And this is what I get for most of the cash my statue brought? There's no way I can let myself stand near that, let alone sell stuff in it to other people."  
  
Dian just batted some of Ranma's loose hair that was shifting in the breeze before speaking up.  
  
"We fix, then, yes?"  
  
"Most definitely, yes."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
One Rattata, Two Rattata, Three Rattata, Four, how many can you eat til you hit the floor!  
  
Pio rolled over onto her back and wriggled in an attempt to scratch that one spot that always eludes her. Ranma knew just were to go scritchy scratchy to hit the spot. It was just way too boring here. It's been another half an hour since the two humans and the disgruntled Evee passed by into the village.  
  
Ranma had been hovering over some spot in a market that she could barely see and many many humans were bustling about on their own business.  
  
I wish something would happen soon.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
And something WAS going to happen soon. As soon as I hog tie and gag that stupid bimbo of a partner of mine!  
  
"But Giova-aniii!!!" the voice from hell wailed. "I want some of the pretty clothes these women are wearing! It's of Amazonian cloth! Do you know what that means price wise in the League lands?! Its very expensive stuff! If I showed up at the boss's city wearing a set of their marvelous silk tunics, the boss will just HAVE to notice me. Please Giovanni!!!"  
  
"No Carlita! We are here for the stones, and only the stones. If we get greedy and attempt things that are beyond our control, we are setting ourselves up for failure. I will not allow failure to taint my reputation, so get a hold of yourself!"  
  
The last was said with a finite gesture meant to close the subject. Carlita with her orangey hair, cinnamon eyes and *ahem* robust figure would tempt any man, but Giovanni had an iron will, and he would not be swayed by tears or pleas from a nuisance the home office had saddled him with in error. No. He would do his job, get the evolution stones, return to the home office and collect his reward. It would be another perfectly completed mission, and another mark of stature upon his flawless record. Soon, he would rise in rank, and eventually, although the aging boss did not know of his ambitions, Giovanni would take the boss's place at the top and bring the organization to future glory!  
  
But that was far in the future. This was now, and now he had to snatch some quality moon and sunstones. It would be a tricky business. Not only because he had no faith in his partner, but also because the team's mascot pokemon was only an unevolved Evee, and the fact that the target of his planned heist were Amazons.  
  
Amazons were not known for allowing thieves to get away with their booty. They were also violent, and inclined to look down upon outsider males unless proven otherwise, and Giovanni did not want to stick around long enough to prove himself to a people he was going to steal from.  
  
At present, this fledgling team had placed themselves with a minimum of fuss on a building's roof right next to the poorer south west side of the market. From the looks of things, Giovanni would have to make his way to the pokemon section and nab the stones without provoking too much notice. Slight of hand was something every good aspiring member of the organization learned before signing up for a team and volunteering for missions.  
  
Heh, that's something else I'm going to change when I'm boss. The organization will have to have a name. It's too vague when all of its members have to refer to their employment in such an oblique fashion.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Lets see, lets see. Most of the wood needs to be replaced, but I can do that real easy if I can get out to the woods. But then again, I don't know if these Amazons will let an outsider male use their village's forest like that. I could just buy the lumber, but that might take the rest of my money."  
  
Dian was nodding in agreement at this point. He vocalized the next thing that had to go.  
  
"Smelly rrags. Pheh!"  
  
"Yup. That can get tossed into the garbage heap too. I have a beaded hide that I can pin to the top and let dangle. It should do for shade as well as advertisement."  
  
Ranma looked around at the other shops nearby. To his left was a slightly seedy, yet comfortable booth that had rugs out on display. On his right showcased crudely made children's toys and tiny outfits for rugrats to run around in. Both owners were eyeing the loose haired martial artist with a speculative gleam.  
  
The rugseller motioned him over, and when Ranma drew near enough for polite conversation, the portly old man spoke up with what is known as a whiskey voice; slightly scratchy yet somehow smooth with use.  
  
"So, lad. Did the spicemaker Paynt finally lease out that old eyesore? Whatcha gonna sell there, boyo?"  
  
With appraising eyes of his own, Ranma looked closer at the old man's set up. Deciding that the man was honest enough, he answered truthfully.  
  
"Just some statues and beadwork I made myself. Nothing too important."  
  
"Ah, trying to make your own way on your own merits. I can understand that." And then to the merchant on Ranma's other side, "Hey, Miter! We got ourselves a new entrepreneur! What say we make the lad welcome?"  
  
The toymaker, now known as Miter, came away from his section and joined Ranma and the rugseller.  
  
"Now boy, I'm not saying anything against you, but until that booth of yourn get some attention, I'm not putting too much faith in your entrepreneurship. Nevertheless, welcome. For what it's worth."  
  
"Ancestors, man, what're you trying to do the lad? Scare him away from an honest living? Look, lad, my name is Awl. The horse-faced git over there is Miter. He makes toys for the youngins and his wife sews em little darlin' sets of clothes for them to run around in and ruin without breakin' their mother's banks, yanno?"  
  
Ranma looked pleased to meet these pleasant men. Dian was paying more attention to the pokemon that had their heads poked out from the corners of the human's respective shops.  
  
Miter the toymaker seemed to have a fellow Meowth, and Awl the rugseller's companion was a Spinnerak. It makes sense, Dian supposed. Fury swipes could quickly carve figurines from a chunk of wood if the Meowth was careful enough, and good spider silk was a precious commodity when using it to make durable floor coverings.  
  
Dian was about to go make their acquaintance when Ranma snapped his fingers in remembrance, startling the other two merchants.  
  
"Oi, Dian! Can I ask a favor?"  
  
The feline looked up at his partner and shrugged a lean shoulder in a gesture that read loud and clear 'sure, whatever'.  
  
"I need ya to locate a place where they sell brushes and other pokemon grooming stuff. I wanted to surprise Pio later, since you know how she is with keeping herself all prettified."  
  
At his friend's derisive look, Ranma went on, despite the fascinated stares he garnered from his audience of two.  
  
"I just need a location and a price. Oh, and also look for something that you want for yourself. I have no idea what to get you, but I wanted to treat you both to something nice."  
  
Dian thought this over for a second before nodding and giving a particularly feline smile. The cat ran a rasping tongue over Ranma's hand when he reached down to scratch the Meowth behind the ears.  
  
The playful cat ran off with Ranma's surprised yell in his ears. His partner wasn't expecting that, and he still wasn't fully over the Neko-ken in order to appreciate the finer points of feline affection.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-  
  
A.N. Not much of a chapter, but it still gets some informative points in. We now see some of the motives that drive Giovanni, and Ranma is just now trying to settle in for a day's work and trade.  
  
Remember, Ranma is under no obligation to pay taxes, and the tax collectors will not be happy to hear this.  
  
How do y'all like Miter and Awl? I don't know exactly where these two yokels came from, but they seem affable fellows.  
  
Pio is bored out of her gourd, and the Evee despises his teammates about as much as Giovanni does.  
  
Oh what am I going to do in the next chapter? 


	17. Ah, The Youth of Today

Author's Note: Well now, peoples, how have you all been doing this long Christmas holiday? Personally, I've been slacking off in a major way concerning my literary accomplishments. Have you missed me? I've finally gotten off my duff, with a few well placed kicks in the form of some candidly written emails. Of which I am grateful... ... ... I think.  
  
Anyway, I know I probably had tons of stuff thought of for this next chapter, but I forgot most of it. Read to find on how I'm attempting to save face.  
  
Oh. On a very divergent side note, I just had an odd - experience/vision- like thing. As I was sitting here on my bed looking at my stretched out leg and daydreaming what I was going to write, I wondered what my leg would look like cut off at the knee, and barbequed. Then I wondered what it would taste like. As soon as I found myself mentally stripping the bone, I shook myself out of my reverie. I haven't had any meat for weeks, on account of my poor college funds, and this was just a hallucinatory idle wish or fantasy on my part. Don't mind my rambling. I know I"m weird. Move on to the bulk of the story  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 17  
  
Ranma saw the last of Dian's fleeing tail off with a fist shaken in the air, much to the bemusement of his stall mates. With a quirked grin still etched on his face, he turned back to Awl and Miter and the moue turned into an expression of sheepish embarrassment.  
  
"Funny little bugger, ain't he?" was the only thing Ranma could think of to offer the two.  
  
Awl was failing to withhold snickers and Miter only shook his head.  
  
"Need a little help with the set up lad?" Miter offered.  
  
"Nah, I've got it cov-" Ranma started to reply when the wooden supports finally decided that they didn't like each other and fell apart with a WHUMP! Silence ensued as the dust and lighter debris settled back to earth. "On second thought, maybe I'll take you up on that offer, sir."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Pio's eyes had a glazed look to them. Boredom had taken its toll. It had set in so much, that she did not even react when a Sunflora tripped over her prone form and then ran off in terror from one of the terrible pokemon with access to flames that were known to torment his kind with their foul withering heat.  
  
Not a snort or a laugh swept across her features. Her Ranma was not here, so what was there to laugh about?  
  
Ah Ranma. Wasn't she supposed to be watching out for him? Eep.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Ranma was in the midst of bracing new timber into a ready position for Miter to finish hammering nails into. After quickly accepting the man's offer, the two hastily did a bit of bartering. Miter had a bunch of wood lying around for his toy-making business and he had seen some of the handmade beads he could acquire for his wife. She would like a useful gift like that.  
  
The boy he and Awl had taken under their collective wing seemed to be an alright lad. Possessing of a nice physique the womenfolk kept pausing to appreciate, and an honest likable face, the dark haired male could do very well for himself in the marriage mart if he were so minded.  
  
As Miter drove home one of the last pegs that would keep the new box structure in place, his own Meowth mewed from the entrance to Ranma's stall in order to get her master's attention. It seemed the toymaker had some customers waiting. Giving the blue eyed youth a semi-apologetic look and receiving an understanding nod, the burly Amazon exited the recently swept stall and was soon overrun with the usual crowd of littles.  
  
The most prolific and fecund couple in the Cotann village, Kar Bhine and Di Rhill, had come to visit their favorite merchant and sometimes babysitter. At first, Kar Bhine only gave Ranma a cursory once over on account of his even features, but once he started digging into his pack and unwrapping his trade goods, the motherly Amazon nudged her husband and whispered intently into his ear.  
  
Ranma was only thinking happy thoughts as he soaked up the atmosphere of a bustling township and relished in the unwitting company of all those surrounding him. After months on his own with only Dian (and recently Pio) as the only people he could talk to, even silent interaction with the ignoring masses thrilled the martial artist to no small degree.  
  
Ranma, by this time, had set out even rows of his artifacts on the front plank for display. As he was about to turn around and start on the shelves lining the back, he absently noted one of the younger pre-teens trying to slink unobtrusively toward the corner of the booth closest to Miter's stall.  
  
The younger male was dressed in comfortable but worn clothes, as were the rest of his overlarge family, and his messy blue-green hair reflected the genes he had inherited from his father. Tor Che was the first son born in his mother's line, but he was the second child, and always seemed to have to look up to his teenage sister. Cuttar was always the keenest blade in their mother's eyes, and was best friends with Crescent and Pliarah, the latter whom he had a crush on. With his sea colored hair and soulful chocolate eyes, Tor Che belied his name's appellation only in the looks department. His temper and personality were fickle for the most part, but when he became fixated, his intensity burned like the fires of the sun. At the moment, though, Pliarah was the furthest thing from his mind. He had just spied one of the outsider male's statues gleaming at him in the bright morning light, and to his toy-deprived and pokemon-obsessed mind, that perfect figure of a powerful yet diminutive Nidoran called to be his.  
  
Di Rhill had just finished his family's monthly transaction with Miter for new romp clothes for the little ones when he saw his second eldest about to commit an act that had rather dire consequences in the Amazon nation. His heart leapt in his throat, and in that split second, his eyes shot to the new owner of that booth in an attempt to assess how bad the reaction would be. If his son followed through what he looked to be attempting, then the teenaged shopkeeper would be well within his rights to demand the harshest of penalties: death in combat, banishment, or the loss of a hand.  
  
The dark haired teen puttered around his remodeled lot, and seemingly without concern or any particular notice, intercepted Tor Che's bid for the Nidoran statuette with lightning quick reflexes. There was no change on the shopkeeper's face, his mind was obviously elsewhere, but Dhi Rill realized that beneath that unwary expression lied an awareness of surroundings that could match even the elders.  
  
Tor Che's father released a sigh of both relief and pent up anger as his son looked almost ready to explode when the child didn't get what he wanted. Dhi Rill stomped over to his wayward heir and took control with the dreaded technique that all children loathed. After five thousand years, the old "Grab-the-ear-then-twist-and-pull-to-where-you-want-to-go" technique still worked wonders. Dhi Rill, with experience born of many years together with his beloved let her know with eyes only why he was leaving the vicinity. He then flicked his gaze to the gleaming stoneware that was the cause of all of the silent commotion to indicate what should be purchased.  
  
Dhi Rill knew some of his cohorts would claim that would spoil the boy, but Dhi Rill knew from his own experience with his father that after the lesson was taught, being rewarded with the original cause would be both the proscribed reward, as well as a painful reminder of why the child had to be taught in the first place. The Amazon father also knew that his wife would talk to the merchant and convey their gratitude for his leniency.  
  
His exit was punctuated with the irritated pained cries of his son who knew he was in trouble.  
  
"Ow, dad, you can let go - Yeow! Twisting.........hurt......... pain!"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Well this was just great. Please note the heavy sarcasm used in heaping spoonfuls.  
  
Giovanni was stuck on one of the two story building's roofs near the southern shopping district. Below, he could hear various feminine voices shooting back angrily at each other as they argued over the prices of the much touted Amazon silk.  
  
Things had gone from miserable working conditions to 'pray-to-whatever-gods- are-out-there-that-they-don't-look-up-and-hope-they-don't-realize-that-the- airhead-redhead-arguing-down-there-was-his-partner". For indeed, that was what had happened. Somewhere on the way from the outskirts of town, Carlita had managed to give him the slip and was now making a scene trying to buy that blasted silk. The situation was getting so much attention, that a representative of that outlet stall's sponsor branch made her way over from the central market to settle the matter.  
  
Crescent was grumbling over the unfair treatment of her mother and rubbing her reddened ear. Her mother's grip rivaled her friend Pliarah's in pinching power. And it was all the fault of that Ranma male. With her elfin face scrunched up in dislike, she momentarily went on to speculate on his bloodline, personal habits, and association with his pokemon.  
  
Ack! With that thought, her previously one track mind's train of thought halted with a hiss of steam. There was no way she could ever think such things of that darling Meowth Dian, so Ranma had to be all right. Well, it was the elder's fault then, not Ranma's and certainly not her own. Why her mother had to blame her, she didn't know. Crescent was only fifteen minutes late. Its not like there was going to be a major fight in the offing at one of the stalls which she would have to mediate. Yes, this trip would only be a routine "placating of the customer".  
  
Or so Crescent thought. The blonde Amazon's view was obstructed by a gathering crowd which she hastily dodged. The volume of the two people arguing in the center was growing louder, and the voice she recognized started to get an exasperated sense to it. Crescent had no idea what to think. Her mother's silk stand employee and cousin, Ra Chet, never lost an argument with a customer. In other cities, in other lands, the merchant's motto is that the 'customer is always right'. But they were Amazons. Pride was often a factor in many of their dealings, and customers were expected to haggle expertly if they wanted a change in price or modification on what the sale item was.  
  
Ra Chet had a reputation for being able to out-haggle everyone.  
  
Or did.  
  
Crescent just breached the final wall of onlookers to see her cousin fall to her knees in defeat. After a rush of air whooshing by with the drawn breath of all those present, the silent air showcased the awe inspiring scene. Crescent was present to witness the fall of a legend, and the birth of a new one.  
  
Standing before her downed opponent in the vocal arena, a robust figured, sunset haired female inwardly crowed with glee while accepting the stallkeeper's defeat with aplomb and grace.  
  
Ha! she thought to herself. This would show that Giovanni! I, Carlita, may not be all that obsessed with those pokemon creatures, but I do know fashion, and I know how to get away with demanding concessions from even the best of stores.  
  
Carlita, of the presently unnamed organization for crime and general pokemon theft, may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but she knew that to gloat now would be very detrimental to her newfound and newly won shop. As well as to her health. That she prized greatly. If you didn't have your health (and maybe some elegant expensive clothes), you didn't have anything.  
  
Just then, a new figure crested the stunned crowd and had 'annoyed authority' written all over her. Although a bit young for a managerial position, the strong yet curvy blonde had the air of someone being groomed for a position of real power later on. Carlita braced herself for a new battle, but soon realized it unnecessary. Her worthy opponant, Ra Chet, as she later learned, blocked the blonde's way to Carlita and confessed her own failure in clipped terms. The "Heir- to-power"s head went from shaking vehemently no, to reluctantly nodding in agreement.  
  
Crescent could not believe this. Her mother would have her doing the higher forms of staff fighting for hours as punishment. Ra Chet had apparently lost the entire inventory and lot ownership to this upstart outsider female in a verbal contest Ra Chet was known to issue.  
  
Well, as the representative for Renshah Goods, Crescent first had to get the stall back. Without it, they would be out of a very pricey locale. Narrowing her eyes at Ra Chet, she gestured authoritatively for the merchant to get out of her way. Stepping forward, she confronted the new owner of some very expensive goods.  
  
"Good morning - um, your name, please, miss?" Crescent bit off.  
  
"Actually, it has just now turned the afternoon, and it's Carlita." she snipped back. If that's the way the blonde twit wanted to play it, then that's the way she would fall.  
  
Crescent sighed, as she realized that intimidation would not work on the sunset haired female.  
  
"My name is Crescent Renshah, Miss Carlita. I am here as the representative for Renshah Goods, Services, and Equipment. You are now the present owner of our lot" and at this she shot a glare in Ra Chet's direction, "and I need to ask you what you are going to do with your newfound goods."  
  
Hmm, Carlita thought. She's come around rather quickly. Well, I can be a bit magnanimous now. This girl, Crescent has just suffered an expensive blow. I'll sheath the claws and deal honestly.  
  
"All I wanted was a few bolts of your to-die-for silk, but Ra Chet here issued a challenge that I could not pass up. One thing got to another, and I ended up winning the challenge on a technicality. Truly, I do not want the shop, but since I now own it, and its contents, I'm sure I can sell it back to you for a fairly cheap price. I've gotten what I wanted."  
  
"And I appreciate your candor, Miss Carlita. If we could temporarily close and retreat into the shop, I believe we could conduct satisfactory business, as well as shut out prying eyes and ears." "Oh, of course, Miss Renshah. By all means."  
  
And suiting actions to words, Crescent, Ra Chet, and the sunset haired woman with Crimson eyes battened down the proverbial hatches and went inside to discuss business. The last any of the onlookers heard was the enigmatic Carlita saying something about bartering for transportation of her several bolts of cloth. Its not like she could tote everything back to her home city on her back.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A.N. Hi guys. Long time no see, ne? I know, I know. You all hate me, I deserve to rot in the coldest circle of Dante's Hades, I should have updated sooner. I've no excuses, no reasons, and no rationalizations.  
  
Just realize that I'll send all flames to Dian for shredding, and let Pio know that you're trying to mess with the finishing of her beloved Ranma's story. And you know how protective she is of Ranma.  
  
Also, I realize that Ranma is not very prominent in this chapter, but some very necessary things have been going on. Background building, contacts building, plot building even. I do believe I shall make my sad attempt at a fight scene in the next chapter, when Giovanni makes his move.  
  
Please don't forget me, and leave a review. I know I'm an ass, but still. I work hard at this. Um, when I work on it at all. Well, that was somewhat detrimental to my case........I'll shut up now.  
  
. 


	18. In Which Diplomacy Prevails

OK People, its not the full chapter, but at least it's something that tells you I'm not dead. Thanks also goes to the reviewer who so candidly thwapped some sense into me.  
  
A.N. Wowies! So many questions... *looks down sheepishly and scuffs a foot in the dirt* sorry for making everyone think I was dead. You've all quite made that very prevalent in your reviews. Oh, and this upcoming chapter; there will be a fight scene, but be warned, I suck.  
  
Well, as my late high school English teacher always bemoaned, I have always come up with intriguing ideas, but my only problems were with keeping things in context. I.E. always in the past tense or present. My spelling mistake I take full responsibility for, since I didn't send in that last chapter to my betas. I was a very impatient author, and wanted to post it immediately, since I've not updated in so long. Pwease forgive me? (That misspelling there was intentional, yanno.)  
  
Oh, and before I get off my soapbox, while I really appreciate these reminders of my spelling, the word 'frowl' is not an unwitting consistent mistake. Point in fact, it is a very consistent mistake that I all to knowingly and willingly make. During my childhood, some words have evolved among those around me and are now ingrained in my vocabulary. Such as 'frowl'. In Sierra's Dictionary, 'frowl' is the contraction of a growl and a frown. My sister always makes this cute little wrinkled nose frown accompanied with a growl when she's annoyed, and that term has stuck with me since. I would normally apologize for the slaughtering of the English language, but this is something that is a part of me. So I'm not saying sorry, and I'm going to keep using it. So there! : p  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Unnamed Master: Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, Ranma was uncharacteristically feeling very grateful to his previously reluctant guide. From the moment he had satisfactorily assembled his stall, he had been on his feet non-stop. If he hadn't been told to expect such confrontations, his pride in all its aspects would have taken a serious beating, and he would have stormed out of the village, thus ruining all his previous effort with the Elder Jigs Aw.   
  
And the arguing! Oh how this reminded him of being gypped by Nabiki all those months ago. His highlight of the day occurred when Ranma decided that it was time to pack it in and find someplace to camp for the night. While he had enjoyed a brisk trade with the items he possessed, the martial artist cum pokemon trainer had nowhere near the resources necessary for a prolonged stay in the village. Therefore, the option of camping.   
  
With the afternoon sun halfway through its arc to the horizon, Ranma finished bundling up his remaining merchandise and returning them to his pack.   
  
Stretching a kink out of his back, Ranma remarked to Dian, "Now I'm glad I took the lunch hour to ask Pio to find a camp. Poor girl, couldn't believe the ruckus she kicked up when they found her handiwork in the fields. Crop circles the form various derogatory gestures are not looked upon fondly with these people."  
  
With a snort from his companion, the tawny feline leapt up on Ranma's shoulder and hooked a claw gently onto his vest for stability before replying in the human's ear.   
  
"Silly crrazyhead must be verry verry borred to do that."   
  
The tawny feline was by no means accepting of the intruding vulpine, but even he had to admit that her prankster cunning was very effective when it was aroused. He was also just glad that no one could pin it on him or Ranma. After all, they've been in plain sight the whole day.   
  
Dian looked around the newly emptied stall for a last minute check before both him and Ranma nodded unconsciously in unison. Yep, that was everything.   
  
Ranma exited the stall, pulling down the permit that Crescent had placed for him while sending a rakish two fingered salute to Miter who was watching from next door.  
  
The craftsman just grinned and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Where d'ya think you're going - male?" The last word was given a connotation he had only heard when other Japanese people spoke of the burukamin.   
  
Slightly bristling along with Dian, Ranma turned to confront the oily voice that would hamper his journey to rest.  
  
Although a few inches shorter, the woman before him still managed to try to look down her nose while addressing this.........outsider.  
  
Dian kneaded his claws a little sharply into Ranma's vest, lightly piercing skin as well as cloth. But for all the attention the raven haired trainer paid it, it could have been a mosquito.  
  
While he made no outward concession to the pain, though, it did make a difference inwardly. The slight sting was the only thing that recalled the 'oh-so-loathed-male' from biting of a sarcastic taunt that was sure to get him into another fight. Exactly which he did not want at the moment, considering that these were 'Amazons', and a girl in particular. One who was looking at him like a disgusting bug under a magnifying glass, hoping the sun would come out at just that instant.  
  
So yes, instead of biting her head off, Ranma took a deep breath and asked with every ounce of his newly discovered diplomacy. *insert author snorting here*  
  
"To camp, I'd hoped. Why? Is there something the matter?"   
  
Ranma couldn't conceal a slightly smug smirk when his question riled the female. He could just bet the female was think exactly along the lines of his previous fiancees and the panda no baka.  
  
'Yadda yadda yadda, this male, how dare he speak to - '  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
'An honored Cotann Amazon like myself. He's a low born uncouth barbarian outsider who has no culture and - did he just smirk at me?' Was exactly the thoughts that were running through the middle aged woman.  
  
The brown haired woman swelled with ire, and reminded Dian so much as a ruffled Pidgiotto.   
  
Again, the woman spoke with her cold tone in an attempt to put the - boy - in his place.  
  
A sneer on her heavy jowled face accompanied her words, "There is just that little matter of the taxes your miserable self owes to the merchants guild. The right to peddle what useless ill-crafted objects you own does not come cheap to lowly outsiders."  
  
At this, the martial artist frowned. Ignoring the woman's cackle when she thought she had the outsider over a barrel, Ranma spoke up calmly, but in a voice he had learned that got through to knuckleheads, if even for a moment.  
  
"I am exempt."  
  
Still with visions of skimming an extra fraction from the taxes and perhaps something else, the obnoxious woman needed a second to process.  
  
"Nonsense," she scoffed. Invading his personal space, she went on in an intimidating manner, "The only way an outsider like you would gain exemption rights would be if you peddled wares that would not be found in a rucksack."  
  
Ranma blinked. He looked down at the pudgy hand that was running down his chest. What the hell was she insinuating?  
  
Just as comprehension began to dawn across his roguish features, the hand made its way back up to Ranma's pectorals, only to be slashed with a lightning swipe courtesy of Dian.  
  
That odious woman pulled back with a howl of pain and outrage, to be met with fury sparking in Ranma's eyes.  
  
The woman, who had never introduced herself, opened her mouth to - what? Tell off the male? Call the village guards? Regardless of her intent, she was cut off by what she found in the teenager's eyes, and what was echoed in the Meowth that perched on his shoulder like a deadly guardian of old.  
  
Clutching her bleeding hand to her chest, the tax collector gaped at the duo.   
  
Said through clenched teeth and an unwavering gaze, Ranma apparently scared her spitless.  
  
"I have gained exemption from the Elder Jigs Aw, and if you have a problem with me walking out of your village right now, you WILL take it up with her."  
  
When she just stood there silently, Ranma narrowed his eyes, somehow causing shadows to fall over them. What started her nodding was the fact that even though his bangs and lowered brows ensured a darkened visage, his irises could still be seen as they apparently literally sparked an eery blue.  
  
Nodding in time with her, Ranma then asked another simple yes/no question.   
  
"We will not be having any more problems, will we?"  
  
Brown hair immediately switched from nodding to shaking, also mirrored by Ranma. Dian also joined in this creepy game, earning a muffled chuckle from the watching Miter and his wife.   
  
The tax collector knew that they wouldn't be laughing if they could see what she was seeing right now. The couple the next stall over were not at the right angle to be scared out of their wits, and here she was, given a front row seat.  
  
Ranma stopped all head movement abruptly, with Dian in sync while the woman kept on like a bobble head. With only a slight tic in his jaw muscle and a vague twitch to his brow, Ranma turned curtly to Miter and nodded his unspoken thanks. Repeating the gesture to Awl only netted the trainer a wave before he turned on his heel and practically marched down the crowded aisle, deftly sliding through the crowd.  
  
When the deadly duo were sufficiently out of earshot, Awl spoke across the empty stall.   
  
"Ranma and friend: 1"  
  
To which Miter replied, "Annoying Tax Collector: 0"  
  
And they both broke out laughing when the pudgy woman's eyes rolled back into her head as she slumped into a dead faint.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Meanwhile... (There's always a meanwhile, isn't there?)  
  
A few aisles away, a very nice stand of evolution stones were on display. In addition to the usual grass/thunder/water etc stones there were a matched set of the rare sun and moon stones. Priced exorbitantly, these celestial stones were merely on loan from a larger collection as a lure to bring in the customers. 


	19. A Pokemon's Nature

Meanwhile... (There's always a meanwhile, isn't there?)  
  
A few aisles away, a very nice stand of evolution stones were on display. In addition to the usual grass/thunder/water etc stones there were a matched set of the rare sun and moon stones. Priced exorbitantly, these celestial stones were merely on loan from a larger collection as a lure to bring in the customers.   
  
And watching these stones were two pairs of eyes, for two different reasons. The sharp eyed dark haired youth wanted to acquire the celestial stones because of their enormous rarity and the good marks it would make for his record. The equally sharp eyed ball of tan and white fluff looked on the other lesser valued stones avidly with the intents to self-evolve. Maybe then his would be human trainer would appreciate the Evee as a partner, not a deficient tool.  
  
Behind the two sets of calculating eyes, soft sounds of enjoyment could be heard deeper in the shadows of the alley they were hidden in. (A.N. no you hentais, not what you think)  
  
Giovanni only spared a contemptuously short glance at the wonder-bargaining bimbo who was literally swimming in her cart of fine fabrics. He had no plans on including that nitwit in the soon to be commenced theft, and eyeballed the team's mascot fluff ball measuringly. Perhaps it might be useful.  
  
With sharp sibilant whispers, Giovanni gave the Evee instructions.  
  
"When I move out and start browsing the stalls, you pick an unaware shopping moron to follow. Act like you're that person's pokemon. Do it discretely, so he'll not notice, but so as others will pin the coming fracas on him."  
  
The Evee nodded slightly. He would normally give a more enthusiastic response like he did when he first came to this team, but almost a year of experience had taught him that Giovanni paid little to no attention to the un-evolved, as long as things went in his favor.  
  
But wait, no more internal musings, the brat human was going on.  
  
"When you've established your 'ownership', and your mark passes the stones booth, nick one of the celestial stones as quietly as you can. When the alarm is raised, make as big a distraction as you can and high-tail it. I'll palm the other stone, and any of the lesser ones. If we get even one of the celestials, our goal is accomplished."  
  
The Evee wanted to protest. Wouldn't it be better for their reputation with the organization if they brought back BOTH stones, and as many common ones as they can hold?  
  
Giovanni actually caught the rebellious light in the fuzzy pokemon's eyes. Giving it a sharp cuff to the top of its head, he snapped, "Don't get greedy. It'll only get you caught, and I'll leave you to the Amazon's mercy - what little they have for thieves, that is."  
  
Instantly, the Evee blanked his eyes, making them glassy and opaque, shielding his mutinous expression, but his inner turmoil had him sulking.   
  
What did that stupid human know? He'd snitch both the celestials, get away with them, and then that Gio person would have to come crawling to HIM, begging his forgiveness for his prior treatment of the Evee.  
  
Well, he couldn't see the stuffed shirt human doing that, but it had to make a difference in the treatment, right?  
  
Before giving the signal to have the heist commence, the human gave one last look at the fuzz-ball to impress the full weight of the situation. Giovanni did not want anything chaotic to be introduced to his plan. It would all go smoothly, and the organization would have to give him a new partner. The busty bimbo was just too much for a saint's patience, let alone his.  
  
As soon as Giovanni dropped his hand, the Evee was out of the alley, and darting into the crowds, off to search for the perfect dupe heading in the right direction.   
  
------  
  
Just as the pair of would-be thieves' luck would have it, Chaos incarnate was strolling just a short ways away from the evolution stones booth. And he had a friend.  
  
Two actually. One was languidly perched upon his broad yet lithe shoulder, keeping a watchful eye on the crowd, and the other was a red furred blur, bouncing from one rooftop to the next in an effort to keep her Ranma in sight. She did not trust the idiot cat to keep her Ranma safe.   
  
Her distrust might not be so much as a worry for Dian's guardian skills as a growing pang at being away from their special human's side for most of the day.  
  
Perhaps somewhere deep in her subconscious, Pio was afraid that her wonderful friend would disappear like her family and siblings had if she doesn't keep an eye on him.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Anyway, the fates had lined the situation up so that a very intriguing clash would soon occur.  
  
At first the flitting Evee just scanned the faces of the humans in the crowd. He had to find one that was not paying too much attention behind, and since these were Amazons, it would most likely have to be a guy. All the girls were warriors, and entirely too aware of their personal space to permit the following of a suspicious pokemon.  
  
After deciding on a male mark, the Evee needed to further narrow things down to only those going in the right direction, paced slow enough for him to lift the correct stones.  
  
Slowing down at the end of the line of stalls, the Evee noted a certain dark haired male taking his time at each of the shops, garnering him looks of both appreciation and a mixture arrogance and fear. Despite the fluff ball's appearance, he was by no means a dim bulb unlike some he had to work with cough - Carlita - cough and he could only assume this blue eyed male was an outsider to the village.  
  
Mentally cackling and fluffing his fur (this is the Pokemon equivalent to Mr. Burns rubbing his hands), the Evee knew that these women would readily turn on the hapless male when they suspected him of stealing the stones. Human psychology shows that a group would blame an outsider sooner than one of their own if anything went wrong, and the way Giovanni's team planned it, things would go very wrong indeed.  
  
As the Evee slinked closer to the ambling human, he almost aborted his planned mark when a second pair of eyes pinned him to the packed dirt of the path. Set in a very wary feline face, those eyes measured, assessed, and then apparently classified the fuzz ball as a non-threat.  
  
The Evee hated him immediately.   
  
Well, not hate, exactly. The Meowth had done nothing to him personally, but the cat irritated the hell out of him, looking down at him like that. So we can say he formed an immense dislike on sight.   
  
That instant loathing clinched the strolling male as the mark , and became one of the worst, or the best, choices the Evee had ever made.  
  
-------  
  
"Rranma," said object of animosity whispered in an attentive ear.  
  
"Therre little changerr pacing us."  
  
Ranma paused at a stall selling warriors clothing, running his hands over something silky, pretending to browse as he whispered back a question and glanced in a reflection to see behind him.  
  
"What's a 'little changer'?"  
  
The martial artist quickly catalogued the stalker's stature while his felinoid partner filled him in.  
  
Built rather like Pio, their personal stalker had clean trimmed limbs, a white ruff of fur wrapping around its chest like a Collie from his old world, and a shaggy upper pelt that covered a lean torso to make it twice its size if it were shaved. Topped by a roundish head, button black nose, glittering dark moist eyes, and with perky sharp tipped mobile rabbit-like ears, the thing was too cute for words.  
  
"Little changerr evolve severral ways. Most firre, waterr," and at this point, Dian gave his trainer an affectionate look to gauge his reaction, "and lightning."  
  
Ranma was about to reply to the jibe at his growing reputation as some kind of electric human when he realized he was being stared at by the owner of the shop and several of her clientele. He sweatdropped when he realized that he was running his hands through WOMEN'S underthings for warriors.  
  
Pulling his hands back like they were burning, Ranma made a good impression of a tomato before zipping away stammering down the line of stalls. A wave of laughter accompanied his wake by the same women in the stall.  
  
When Ranma slowed down, he reached up and de-hooked Dian's claws from his hair and rubbed under the cat's chin to get him to relax after that abrupt wild ride.  
  
An eye twitched in the tan-furred face with annoyance before clambering back to his place on Ranma's shoulder. Tacitly, both decided that situation would never be discussed.   
  
Ever.  
  
--------  
  
The Evee had almost lost them in their rushed departure, but they had stopped two stalls away from the evolution stones. It was time to make his move.  
  
Sauntering up like he had every right to walk by this human, the Evee brushed up against the glass casement which housed the more valuable stones when the supposed trio passed. Exercising his honed skills at sleight of hand - er, paw, the Evee replaced two of the lesser stones with both of the celestial ones, and secreted the valuables about him. The Sun stone went into a carefully hidden cache in his collar, and the Moon stone went into the folds of his cheek. Long ago it had been drilled into the kleptomaniac pokemon that it did not pay to keep all your eggs in one basket.  
  
The Evee kept up his pretense of belonging to the dark haired male up until the stone stallkeeper's alarm was raised. The trio had made it to a stall and a half away before pandemonium broke out with the cries of 'Thief!'  
  
Instantly, everyone drew away from the outsider and his pokemon, allowing several well endowed guards to surround him with spears and menacing expressions.  
  
The Evee stepped behind the trainer in an attempt to minimize the attention directed at him so that he might make a surprise attack to escalate things, but before he could do so, words spoken in a different pokemon dialect than his own accused the fuzzball.  
  
'YOU!'  
  
The Evee jerked his eyes away from the guards to regard the Meowth.  
  
'You stole whatever it is that's got them in a rage. How dare you drag Ranma and I into your thievery!'  
  
'Nyah, bite me' came the sardonic reply, while his eyes were diverted to watching Giovanni creep unnoticed toward the rest of the evolution stones. 'That's just the way the cards fall.'  
  
------  
  
Dian's eyes followed the Evee's gaze until they too alighted on another dark haired human. It looked as if he were going to -   
  
Dian bared his teeth as he came to the realization that they were being set up.  
  
The warriors surrounding them narrowed their eyes at this act of agression from the male's pokemon, seemingly at his provocation.   
  
Ranma quirked an eye at the hostilities, his mind running through the mental calculations that accompanied any battle. Angles, forces, momentum, his entire repertoire of fighting moves; all of this passed through his mind, even if he was not conscious of it  
  
But at the behest of his partner, Ranma focused on the one making furtive movements over the glass casement when the owner's attention was elsewhere.  
  
Ranma gave one of his better battle grins at the women.   
  
They could only tense as the innocent seeming male sent their senses off the scale when his smile transformed him into a predator in their midst.   
  
Their Amazonian minds told them that it was only a male, and therefore no real threat, but the primal parts of their undermind screamed 'DANGER you silly asses! You're about to get your butt handed to you!'  
  
Fine muscles in spear and sword wielding arms trembles at a defined and muscular arm lifted - ever so slowly.  
  
Fingers that at once could pierce the strongest of metal and craft some of the most delicate work curled inward to a calloused palm leaving only the index extended. The arm swung, again very slowly, dragging the onlookers eyes with it like hypnotized birds to the direction of the stone seller's lot.   
  
Caught in the act, the dark haired thief could only blink in the deer-in-the-headlights manner.  
  
-----  
  
At first it was a low murmur, but it gathered into an outraged roar in a heartbeat. The Giovanni's eyes widened and he called out, "Evee! Swift Attack! (A.N. Is that right?)" while simultaneously pulling a pokeball from his belt.  
  
The Evee jumped to the thief's side and let loose with a golden swath of starlike blades at the crowd, as the pokeball popped open and a sickly looking Squirtle appeared.  
  
Intent of finding a way out of this as his team's puny unevolved pokemon swatted aside or broke all of the oncoming spears, no one noticed the dupe and his Meowth slip through the maddened crowd and make for one of the exits to the market area.  
  
Giovanni's unlikely rescue came in the form of a line in the crowd as people began getting mowed down in a direct vector to where Giovanni and the pokemon were.   
  
A man-powered cart came barreling through in a brown and orange blur. It wasn't stopping for anything, and it scooped up thief, Evee, and Squirtle in one fell swoop before continuing its madcap race bowling through the other side of the crowd.  
  
A howl from the stone seller sent a chase through the market with the russet haired cart puller always one step ahead of the mob, until, believe it or not, they turned a corner and were gone.  
  
-----  
  
"Huff, huhf, huh, huff........."  
  
The wooden cart slowed, jarring the three passengers from the side where they were huddled onto the silk covered floorboards. They had just turned into an alleyway on the outskirts of the village, and ducked into an alcove that just barely shielded them from view from the road.  
  
Three guesses as to who just rescued Mr. I-don't-need-anyone from the masses after his blood.  
  
"Carlita?" came from a wide-eyed and disbelieving Giovanni as he absently recalled his Squirtle to the ball.  
  
It took the busty red-head a few more mountain shaking breaths before she could reply.  
  
"Why did you leeeeave me there, Giovaaaaanni?!" she wailed, and he wished he hadn't opened his trap.  
  
"Carlita, I thought you would rather stay with your, uh, pretties, than to come," (bother me) "on this heist."  
  
Carlita blinked at this, processed it a bit and opened her mouth, thus reminding Giovanni that there was a god, and he was punishing him.  
  
"That's true, Giovanni, but you took Evee with you. I wanted to play dress up with him, even got a cutesy little outfit all ready, but he wasn't there......... Where is he?"  
  
Looking around, reminded of something important, the slightly panicking youth dove into the silks and started rooting around muttering to himself like a crazy schizo bum.  
  
"Where is it? It's got to be here somewhere, if I lose the stupid ......... the boss will have my wages docked, and my rep! Shimatta, it would be in shambles! Aha! There you are!"  
  
Giovanni exclaimed, grabbing a wriggling bundle underneath some cloth and tossing it aside to get at the bag of evolution stones he had stashed in a corner of the cart during their flight.  
  
The bundle thocked against the side of the cart and tumbled to the hard stone ground, rolling to reveal a dazed and bruised Evee.   
  
When he shakily got to his feet, his dark gaze turned to the humans happily cooing over their treasured prizes; Carlita refolding her silks, and Giovanni sorting his stolen stones. His gaze went from hurt to accusing before transforming into a glare at their carelessness. What did he do to deserve them for partners? It might be time to get a new team.  
  
-----  
  
A different set of three pairs of eyes watched from the safety of the rooftops. After escaping from the crowd, Ranma's sense of honor reminded him that bringing the criminals to justice would be the right thing to do, even if the Amazons wanted to blame him first.  
  
After all, how could they know he didn't do it when that 'little changer' made it seem like Ranma was the culprit?   
  
It would also get him in good with the Elder Jigs Aw when she hears of it.  
  
Decided, he asked his friends' opinions.  
  
"Whatchu guys think? If we corner 'em as they are about to leave the village, we can finish them without revealing our abilities to everyone and their Aunt Yuki."  
  
If he had understood their conversation, he would have called the whole thing off. Their priorities were very different indeed than Ranma's thoughts.  
  
Dian and Pio exchanged glances.  
  
'I'll do it if Ranma wants to, but that's putting him in danger. We don't know how many pokemon the thieves have in reserve. We might not be able to protect Ranma,' Dian murmured to the slit eyed Vulpix.  
  
'I say go for it, despite your cowardish misgivings you 'fraidy-cat. They insulted Ranma's honor and we must avenge him.'  
  
Dian hissed softly, whether in agreement or anger at the insults even he didn't know, but he turned to the waiting martial artist.  
  
"We go. Rrememberr, Rranma. Pokemon fight firrst, then you."  
  
Ranma's face hardened in the beginnings of protest, yet again.  
  
"Rranma, forr honorr," caused the human's jaw to shut with a click of teeth as the cheek muscles flexed into relief.  
  
"Fine, but Pio again takes the reserve up on the roofs." Turning to her cinnamon eyes, he continues, "You're our trump card if things go wrong. Nobody do anything stupid. This is a test of what we learned out there in our forest and how we work together against an unknown."  
  
Dian and Pio nodded in understanding, but when Ranma turned away to observe the thieves again, they exchanged a look with each other that was the equivalent to crossing their fingers. Anything to protect their friend, right? It was in a pokemon's nature. 


	20. First Impressions are Bad

Unnamed Master: Chapter 20  
  
The Feral lord of the unnamed wooded depths ghosted along the rooftops, tracking its prey. The silent steps and stealthy movements reminiscent of stalking from the treelimbs. The fleetness of foot and agility could be easily noted from his previous life in Nerima, racing to escape from his own hunters.  
  
At the silent hunter's side, pacing his every step was his self-appointed guardian. Ranging out further ahead to scout out the terrain and identify good places for their imminent ambush of their prey was a lithe russet furred similarly self-appointed enforcer and all around revenge seeker, should one be foolish enough to cross her chosen friend.  
  
The human pauses, statue-like, barely leashed motion and grace on the outskirts of the Amazon's village.  
  
Here.  
  
Here will be the place, and soon will be the time for him to regain what was lost to the good people of Cotann.  
  
Beneath his very gaze passed an odd caravan. First came a youth similar to the watchful hunter. He too had dark hair and a wary glide. This other male could be a rival if the hunter wasn't careful.  
  
Next came a female pulling a wooden cart. This specimen of womanhood measured up in all ways to the hunter's previous fiancees, but her warm colorings were more orange-ish than his own candy apple/fire-engine/hot cherry red.  
  
Following up in the rear position was the little changer that got the guardian and the trainer involved in the first place.  
  
Ranma held some irritation for the gold and white furred pokemon. Other trainers in the same position would blame the Evee's trainer for what the Evee did, but Ranma has had a different background. He believed that if the little changer didn't want to, it wouldn't have involved him and his friends. After all, all the pokemon he had ever met were all independent creatures, and not under the sway of trainers. Ranma didn't understand how the loyalty pokemon felt for their trainers could warp the intentions for their actions.  
  
With one last warning glance at Pio, Ranma dropped from the building's height behind a blind corner with Dian at his side, assured that since there were no intermittent alleys, the thieves would be forced to encounter them. Twenty five meters behind the silent ambushers, the village of Cotann spread out into its agrarian fields and beyond that a sparse forest springs up, covering the terrain. If Ranma does not stop them here, the thieving trio will make it out scot free.  
  
--------  
  
"Crap crap crap crap!"  
  
Giovanni was the one ranting slightly under his breath to the amused glance from the female straining to pull her burden of precious cargo.  
  
"Whassa matter, Gio? Ashamed that I had to save your cute little butt?"  
  
This caused the riled male to whirl about, facing the annoyance that actually had the gall to call him on his rescue. The annoyance did not stop to look at him, but kept going, leaving him to call after her.  
  
"You did no such thing! I was just about to implement my escape plan number 2 when you came barreling in."  
  
Even if he would never admit that he needed help.  
  
Carlita just snorted delicately and maintained her pace. After all, it was just a few more meters before she would have the freedom to luxuriate once again in her expensive silks for which she outbargained the merchants.  
  
Hmm, speaking of expensive baubles, the sunset haired one turned to the Evee trotting to the side and slightly behind.  
  
"So, Gio, Evee, did you get what we came here for?"  
  
Giovanni narrowed his eyes in self-recrimination. He had probably jinxed himself by being so sure things would go smoothly if that damned minx stayed out of the way and the fluffball played its part right.  
  
Fingering the drawstring pouch that held what little he had snatched from the displays, Giovanni also eyed the innocent looking follower.  
  
"I managed to get some good Thunder, Water, and Grass stones, but I didn't see the Celestial ones. Evee?"  
  
The Evee pasted a sly almost vulpine grin on his face and was about to dislodge the Sunstone from his collar and disgorge the Moon stone from his inner cheek. He stopped though, a stunned expression in his dark chocolatey brown eyes as he observed what was waiting for them ahead. You see, the team had just rounded a certain corner.  
  
Leaning nonchalantly against a wall with eyes cast towards the ground stood the Evee's previous mark, and the one who blew the whistle on Giovanni's sticky-fingers. While the human did not look to be much trouble, he undoubtedly gave off the vibes for such a one.  
  
The Meowth sitting in the center of the path seemed to be the more immediate threat, as it was sharpening its claws surreptitiously.  
  
Giovanni stepped forward in an attempt to retake this guy's measure. This other trainer was more than what he seemed if he could pick out the thief's movements in the midst of being accosted by the guards.  
  
"You do not want to do this, trainer. No matter how well you think you're pokemon fights, its still no match for professionals." The only reaction Giovanni's combination statement and warning netted him was azure blue eyes sliding their attention away from the fascinating dirt and pinning the dark haired thief to the spot with the expression that could be seen shifting from within.  
  
On the surface, determination and a mild form of anger could be seen, probably at having himself involved in the heist. But below that...  
  
Hidden underneath was something that the orphaned 18 year old Giovanni could understand. This other boy has been through some hellfires in his life. He did not break. What was before the trio was a razor sharp piece of tempered steel, and THAT called for some different tactics.  
  
Which Giovanni was about to implement, if it wasn't for an untimely interruption from the one who we all know just lives to make things worse.  
  
"Yeah, you really shouldn't bother us certified professionals. We could make things quite painful for you."  
  
And then taking a second look at the stranger's physique, Carlita opened her trap one time too many.  
  
"On second thought, maybe you should just give in. Your Meowth looks pretty healthy, it'll make a good addition to the team. Perhaps Gio and I can use it instead of having to rely on the Evee. So unreliable, you know. So how about it? Do the smart thing and hand over your pokemon."  
  
It was these last words that her partner winced at, just as it iced over irises both cerulean and honey-brown.  
  
Speaking in a fury filled light baritone, only the Evee and Giovanni got the impression of a big Persian, or even one of the famed Raiku preparing to unleash its wrath. There was no excuse for Carlita.  
  
"Never, in my entire Kami-forsaken life have I ever given up on a friend."  
  
One could almost hear the teeth being gritted, and one sure as heck could see the rather sharp canines outlined in his mouth. Something white-hot seemed to jump from within the blue orbs as they became even more stormy.  
  
"And the only way you'll be able to take Dian when he doesn't want to go is over my dead and shredded body, 'cause if you don't destroy me once I'm down, I will be hunting you for the rest of your life."  
  
A slight pause.  
  
"Which wouldn't be very long."  
  
The Evee gulped and edged slightly away from the coming confrontation between the human males. Since the bimbo got them riled, the master would feel obligated to see things through for his own reputation if for nothing else.  
  
"If that is all you have to say on this matter, stranger, then it will be settled with a battle. While I may not like my team, I am undefeated. I can see you are a strong trainer, so take this as your last warning."  
  
Ranma's sneer turned into a smirk as his playful combative side came out to the fore.  
  
"Undefeated huh? Where have I heard that before? I don't care if you're team Rocket, flying high as a kite, you're not getting past me."  
  
--------  
  
A.N. Heh heh, Evil Author to the .....well its certainly not rescue. If I've told you once, I'll tell you a thousand times, I SUCK at writing fight scenes.  
  
If anyone has any tips, I'd be glad to hear 'em.  
  
If anyone else wouldn't mind a hint/mild spoilers, next few chappies involves Ranma's reactions to the water stone. I leave you wondering what exactly will happen, but I guarantee that some of the characters' reactions will move more of the plot along. Ooh, plot points... Gotta luv em. insert artificial patented Evil Author maniacal laughter, from can #4 


	21. But Second Confrontations are Scary!

Unnamed Master: Chapter 21

With those few words, the challenge had been set, and accepted. There was nothing else to do but the actual battling, both sides completely sure in their abilities to see things through to a victory for their side.

Well, one side was a bit more sure than the other.......

With the stormy eyed guy still leaning against the wall, the Meowth at his feet slid to an obvious position of protection with only a glance to the trainer for confirmation.

Giovanni could only lift an eyebrow in admiration at the willingness of a pokemon with such an independent personality to enter into a fight on behalf of a human. Normally, all pokemon had to be ordered in, unless they had the offensive attitude to begin with.

As their opponent's pokemon was a Meowth, and subject to its feline whims and catty attitude, they certainly hadn't expected it to have such a ruthless look in its eyes.

Giovanni reached for his belt to where his own trove of pokeballs were found as well as eyeballing the cowardice of the team's Evee.

"Get your lazy ass out there and defend the honor of your organization," he snapped, and didn't stop glaring until the cream and tan fuzzball slinked out into a standard offensive position in front of the humans.

Only when the Evee locked eyes with the Meowth that had infuriated it earlier did he forget how much he loathed his human masters.

Why, one might ask, did Evee forget? Because he knew that if he didn't concentrate RIGHT NOW on the muscled form covered in velvet knap cream fur, he would get his overly fluffy tail handed to him shishkabobbed.... With his spine.

Oh, and did he forget to mention that the iced over honey brown eyes were also sparking minutely just like the abnormal human still leaning against the wall? What kind of a trainer professes such loyalty to his pokemon and yet doesn't seem to care when it goes into battle for his sake? The trainer didn't seem to mind at all that the Meowth would be going into a high stakes battle with no input from the supposedly wiser human counterpart, since he never forsook his slouched position.

-------

Well, Evee's answer came just a moment later, when Giovanni broke one of the first standard battle rules with Carlita soon following. Most standard battle practices do not allow multiple opponents when none had been agreed upon.

As two flashes of red light appeared to either side of the Evee, the Meowth BLURRED into motion, almost like a Teleportation from a psychic pokemon. He never got a chance to react. A crushing blow of pain on his head sent the Evee tumbling head over heels backwards and into a wall.

Just as the world went spinning, Evee only had enough time to realize why the trainer looked so unconcerned at the battle's beginning. He needn't worry... The Meowth was a feral warrior.

-------

When the dark eyed thief and the sunset haired chick made a quick tossing motion in Dian's direction, Ranma subtly shifted his aura in the practiced signal to begin combat. An invisible curl of power extended from Ranma to his partner and flickered, further indicating that this fight was up to Dian's judgement. Anyway the cat wanted to react was fine with Ranma.

Dian, who was locked momentarily in a staring contest with the little changer felt Ranma's aura shift with his own fledgling energy network and took that as permission to engage the enemy. Shooting forward in an advance to test out his opponent's skill, Dian was inwardly shocked when the Evee's brown eyes glazed over in incomprehension and a loud THWACK echoed down the small side street.

When the dust that had been kicked up by Dian's initial advance settled, the lineup of sides had changed a bit. A small trench had been dug by the sheer velocity of the Evee's moving body leading over to a crumpled heap at the base of a wall.

Dian hadn't moved a centimeter from his point of impact, thanks to his intense months long training by Ranma. However, on either side of the feline, two other pokemon had made their appearance, and they weren't looking too happy. Well, neither were they looking too angry...

If Dian had to say anything to describe their facial impressions, or what passed for them, he'd say they were amazed and confused, which quickly turned to accusing when they looked back at their masters as if trying to say, "And you want us to beat THAT?!?!?!"

One of the new opponents was an un-evolved waterstar. To the other humans, however, the orange gold carapace and central ruby would make them call it a Starmy. At the moment, however, it had a little sweatdrop on the side of its jewel and the arm spikes were drooping just the slightest. Its companion, a Squirtle, also had a sweatdrop, but it was more disciplined than its saltwater teammate. Squirtle kept an eye on the Meowth. It proved to be the only thing that kept them from an embarrassing descent into Morpheus's embrace to match that which the Evee experienced.

The Meowth made that first shifting motion that preceded his burst of inhuman speed.

Giovanni caught it a split second later, and called out to his Squirtle.

"Hydro-pump you idiot, spray everywhere at once. Its too fast to get with single shots of water-gun."

Then the team's leader turned to Carlita while his own pokemon tucked limbs and head in preparation for his all out water move. Why its master wanted to skip to the finale, it didn't know, but orders were orders.

"Get that oversized piece of jewelry moving. Have it spin under Squirtle so if the Meowth gets closer it'll have its legs knocked from under it."

Before he could finish his command to Carlita, the Meowth had already blurred again. The only thing saving the opposing pokemon was that Squirtle was quick on the uptake.

It had already begun its hydro-pump and a couple of lucky shots deflected the feline's course.

It is practically a universal law that when cats and water mix, the cat gets annoyed fairly quickly.

With a swallowed hiss of anger, Dian used the force of his deflected vector to pogo off the walls of the adjacent building, losing none of his momentum and being able to go on the offensive from a surprise angle. As Dian descended, he brought all of his limbs together in preparation of landing and stiffened them to maximize the force on a single targeted area.

Dian's pounce landed him just on the tip of one of the waterstar's points at a certain precise vector. The introduction of this weight overbalanced the whirling pokemon. As a result of this new change in forces, the Squirtle was sent flying, well, shell over shell, since it was all tucked in, directly at Carlita's face.

It would have hit her too, except that Giovanni found himself doing something he had sworn never to participate in. Chivalry.

THWACK! Went the hard shelled turtle, TOPPLE went the hard hearted man, and SMOOSH went the soft - er - mountains as Giovanni had a comfortable landing.

The bag of stolen crystallized goodies that the dark eyed male was holding was released into the air, the string of the pouch snagging on a finger. With its release, a wave of glittering jewel-like stones scattered over the street, their minor impacts chiming, and their facets reflecting light in a dazzling array.

The cerulean eyed male narrowed his eyes at his swirly eyed opponent being propped up by the sunset haired girl.

Great, now Ranma had to reassess the situation a bit. The guy had honor... of a sort.

Throughout each of the exchanges, never did the opposing trainer speak. Even if he had wanted to direct the battle, or taunt the other humans, words did not pass his lips.

Of course, that isn't to say that Ranma never had any input in Dian's fight. Unfortunately for Gio and Carlita, all of his cues were of the silent and invisible type.

But as he watched his opponent take the hit for the girl, he couldn't help a tiny flame of admiration that rose up in response. He leaned down to pick up an evolution stone near his foot, contemplating things while he looked at the beautiful refractions of blue light and a curious wave-like squiggle buried deep within its core.

For the first time after battle had been enjoined, Ranma spoke.

"Honor suits you."

Gio sat up on his own, rubbing the rapidly darkening bruise forming on his jawline and extending up his cheek.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"It's what brings one group to soar over another, separates the truly great from the mediocre. I just think that you could do better with yourself."

Giovanni pushed Carlita's fluttering hands away from his owchie before speaking.

"What do you know? I AM going to improve, and when I get a group of the best evolved pokemon, I'll show you just how much 'better' I can be!"

Ranma just nodded, his eyes taking on a spark of mischievousness as his lips quirked up in a smile.

"I look forward to that time. I find myself in need of a human rival to test myself against, as my previous one is... er, directionally challenged."

Well, he was ABOUT to say 'in another world, grieving over the one we both loved', but that would be like placing a placard around his neck saying 'crazy person here! I have delusions, and live at the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, Neverland 90210'.

Giovanni narrowed his eyes as he gazed across the six feet, two downed pokemon, and one triumphant Meowth that separated them. It seemed the trainer was willing to smooth things over. If played right, he and his Meowth could be very useful resources in the right conditions, despite the disastrous beginning Carlita had helped initiate.

"My name's Giovanni. No last name," was offered as the beginning parley.

The blue eyed one nodded again, this time in greeting.

"Name's Ranma. Also of no last name," and with a nod at his pokemon he was about to introduce, Carlita chose just that moment to plunge back in to the stupidity pool and drown, taking any and all bystanders with her.

"NOW Pokey!"

Another flash of red light streaked away from a red and white sphere she held in her hand and out popped something that Ranma only had two words for.

"Stupid Cactus!"

Of all the things, of all the species... Carlita had a Cacturne for a backup pokemon which she rarely used, as it wasn't as pretty looking as her jewel-like Starmy. Instead, it was a brownish greenish shade, and was just all... pokey!

Also, it acted before the predator duo could get over their respective shudders of remembered pain from their ill-fated journey into the desert.

Pokey, the poor neglected, um, ugly pokemon just sighed and brought its arms forward to shoot out a barrage of its... well, its POKEY thingies! Lots of sharp filaments that are prone to break off when embedded and then ITCH like crazy! Truly, can you blame Dian when he was effectively put out of the match? He ITCHED!

Ranma could only blink at his friend's scurrying antics, rubbing his back along the street and the walls and any convenient corner, just trying to get those prickly THINGS out! He shot a questioning look first to Giovanni, an eyebrow raised, who only shrugged at the imbecility of his own partner.

When the trainer took a step forward in an attempt to help his furry ITCHING downed partner, Carlita once again took a swan dive (read: belly flop) into said previous pool and thought the blue eyed youth's actions were more offensive than medic in nature.

"Pokey! Get HIM too! He looked at me funny!"

At this, Ranma became tensed again, ready to dodge or pluck the needles out of the air as the case may warrant.

But it turns out he didn't have to.

Instead, a nice toasty wall of flame flowed down from the building's roof, incinerating each and every evil instrument of itchiness.

When the flames died down, Carlita and Gio could only blink at the rabid snarling red-furred form spitting and writhing between the two teams.

Giovanni gingerly rose to his feet, making sure not to provoke the obviously diseased creature in front of him. For the sake of his team, and preserving the fledgling alliance with this Ranma trainer, it was up to him and (Heaven forbid) Carlita to put it down.

Now Vulpix's are primarily a fire based pokemon. As a seasoned thief of the as yet currently nameless crime syndicate, as well as a trainer, Giovanni knew the advantages of having pokemon with opposing elements. The opposite of fire is water, and between the dim-bulb and himself, they had plenty of fire-power.... Or is that water-power?

Between the two humans, they had a good amount of useful pokemon. Three actually. Carlita's now recovered Starmy, Gio's Squirtle who had gotten over his dizziness, and a Mudkip he had in reserve, which was fresh from the pokeball.

As the thieving duo readied their mission of 'mercy', Ranma had given a relieved nod at Pio for the quick save. He DEFINITELY didn't want to share Dian's fate. It looked, itchy...

To this point, he turned around and scooped up the wriggling tawny furred body and proceeded to pick out the spines. He didn't see Giovanni and Carlita array their forces, and Pio didn't want to disappoint her human by calling for his help at such an opportune time to shine.

Even though she felt like eeping and hiding behind his legs. She had been water-crazed in the desert, but this was overkill.

The water brigade only were able to get one shot in.

Pio's choice of extra crispy flame thrower did not quite dissipate all three waterguns, and she let out a shrieking yelp as she painfully felt her energy and aura become violently decreased. On the outside, the Vulpix just got soaked, but the workings of her fiery biological nature were affected greatly.

At his student's exclamation, Ranma's head jerked upward, almost giving himself whiplash while dropping Dian to land safely. His eyes narrowed to intense glacier chips as his senses registered a drastic dip in Pio's aura. His fists clenched, unknowingly causing the forgotten stone to slice his hand, embedding itself into his palm.

A thrumming roar was heard, and a green, brown and black blur interposed itself between the water and the supposedly 'rabid' Vulpix. With Ranma's back turned to the onrushing combined spray, all they were able to see was an explosion of furious blue light which settled into a corona of arcing and sizzling bolts that extended out three feet.

Giovanni slashed a hand through the air, indicating that the pokemon halt the barrage, almost as soon as he realized Ranma wanted to protect the Vulpix.

Well, too little too late.

The thief had awakened a very mad, very powerful warrior.

Slowly, the figure turned around. Cradled in powerful arms lie the Vulpix, its once luxurious fur hanging in sopping mats and a miserably pained woebegone expression in her eyes as she panted, her tongue lolling just the slightest.

Giovanni looked up from the pitiful mew, wincing, before freezing as he noticed something extremely...different about Ranma.

No, he didn't first notice that he was now a she.

He was more shocked about the fact that Ranma was a) glowing blue, b) shooting out controlled yet random arcs of electricity, c) floating a foot off the ground, and most importantly, 4) glaring evilly at Carlita and him.

Oh shit-ake mushrooms.

--------

A.N. Hey ya'll. Finally decided that there's no use in beating the dead horse that is my fight scene skills. What you see is what you get, and if they suck, well... Write to me, and see if you can do better.

On a different note. I was a little disturbed to read a review on my EE series. The person used an anonymous type of name and called itself 'SierraFalls clone'. While I partially believe that imitation is the highest form of flattery, somehow I didn't get that feeling from the content of his/her review.

What I think happened was that I read someone's personal work, and didn't have the time to finish it. Instead of consigning the story to the abyss of my mind of 'never-will-finish' readings, I left a review with something along the lines of 'this is a placement review. Don't mind me.' What I meant by that is that I have a horrible memory for names, and once I leave that story's site, I won't be able to get back to it.

Since I apparently wanted to read it all the way through, the only option left for me was to leave sort of a bookmark. What I call placement reviews. I can get back to my account from any computer, and I can find in my review history the title and link to the story I wanted to review. As a bonus, the reviews also tell me which chapter I was last on. That way I can go back and start from where I left off.

So, SierraFalls clone, I meant nothing untoward in the review. In fact, I found your story interesting enough to go back to it, after I got done with whatever I had to do. I am sorry if it was misconstrued. If you don't want me to read your story and review anymore, that's fine, but please, don't leave reviews like that. I have an email address if you care to use it.

Also, as a note to the wider audience. I really like going to the sites of the ppl who review for me, and I'll sometimes read your work. Any reviews I give that are similar to that of the above placement reviews, I just mean that I'll get back to them later. Please please please don't take offense.


	22. Silver Bells and Cockle Shells

-------

A.N. Good God? Could you ever believe it!

I updated...

Unnamed Master: Chapter 22

The form in front of the thieves was still as predatory as when they first encountered it leaning against the wall, but something had changed. Intensified.

With the harming of the cinnamon Vulpix, Ranma had transcended mere ire for being made to look the trespasser. But seriously, what really scared Giovanni and finally knocked some sense into his erstwhile partner was the power.

Power incarnate, visible to the naked eye, and engulfing and caressing the form floating a few inches off the ground is not something you see every day.

Ranma snarled as she saw the gaze of Pio's tormenters trace her figure, only the slightest bit soothed as their eyes widened in obvious wariness at her action. Ranma could not pause in her imminent rage to take stock of her slightly changed circumstances, but she was not so far gone as to be unaware of this little fiasco's hidden observers.

Neither could she deal with them at the moment. There was some serious butt kicking that had to be done. If she couldn't get the sneaky little watchers to be quiet about what they were going to see, it was no skin off Ranma's back. She could just disappear into the forests for a few months before trying her luck again with a different village.

The waterstone throbbed from its place of embedment in her palm as she carefully placed Pio into Dian's care out of the way. A sharp glance silenced the Meowth's protests before it sounded as small bolts of electricity sparked eerily from her eyes.

Dian only gulped, glad his friend was on his side.

Giovanni took this one last chance to try and placate the irate warrior.

"Please, si- I mean ma'am. I'm sure we can come to an understanding about -"

"Perhaps, but definitely not at this time. Your little girlfriend really hurt someone under my protection. I swore never to let that happen again. Your group is not welcome here," the redhead stated with chips of icy electricity burning through the thieves' souls.

Bringing her hands forward and slightly to the side, the martial artist cupped those deceptively dainty fingers around an invisible shape.

The ambitious thief looked to see if the changed male was going for a hidden pokeball, but his unbelieving eyes caught something else between those tensile hands.

--------

Three shiny haired heads were in a row, jostling slightly for positioning at a crack in a fence. Blue-green hair was on the far right, blonde with blue highlights in the middle, and a dark red that looked purple in the shadows on the left.

Only an hour ago, Crescent had just finished explaining to her mother in the central market exactly why the council had to repurchase one of their most profitable businesses when she was pulled to the side with a quick yank on her arm.

"Yow!" she exclaimed, ready to draw her personal knife at this unprecedented attack.

"Shhh!" frantically whispered a familiar voice. Plia Rah, one of the trio of which Crescent was a part of waved her friend to follow before dashing off with a wild grin on her face. As the youngest, Plia Rah was able to get away with much more than Crescent or Cuttar if ever caught by the elders, so the blonde warrior maiden took the grin as mischief in the making.

When at a sufficient distance from the Renshah Goods store, the young Renshah heir dragged her friend to a stop.

"What's going on?"

"A thief! There was a thief in the market no more than an hour ago, and they haven't caught him yet."

At this news, Crescent's eyes lit up. She could see where Plia Rah was going with this. If they could catch this wily thief, perhaps it would mitigate the loss of honor that redheaded bimbo had caused with the silk department.

--------

When the last of the dimwits faded off into the soaring distance, Ranma took the opportunity to calm herself down with a few minutes of measured breathing. She wasn't tired in the least, but the encounter tripped something within her psyche that was very much tied in with repressed emotions and her all-pervading need to protect those she cared for.

Ranma then took the opportunity to observe the damage done to the stonework in the alley.

"Er, that's not what I expected."

A slight rustle sounded from his right, and the still female warrior brought an arm up, palm exposed outward with a blooming lightning ball at the ready.

"Rranma..."

Down went the arm automatically as the familiar voice sounded out the rumbling purr of his name. The blue aura flickered once again as static lighting crept over her form, causing the red-head to frowl. A second later, a very smug grin crept across the gamine face as the lights retreated with a ZAP! Very interesting indeed! But there were more important things at the moment that needed worrying over.

"Dian, is Pio-?"

"Alrright."

Yes you stupid chauvinistic overbearing feline. I'm just peachy. Now stop licking my fur. Its already dry and I've no wounds, which is more than I can say for you in about a second if you don't LEAVE OFF!

"Dian, she looks a little mad at you, why are you stepping on her?"

The tawny furball positively smirked before removing his restraining limb and leaping gracefully away. Just in time too, as Pio sprang up with a small tongue of fire darting out. Ranma just rolled her eyes muttering, 'sheesh' under her breath as the two obviously close friends played with each other. They were very similar to her and Ryoga. Very close friends, yes?

Since the last member of his group was hale and hearty, Ranma turned her attention on the other matters at hand. One was the watchers, who still made no attempt at emerging, and the other was what exactly it meant since she could apparently now manipulate her lightning sphere with ease. What had changed? It wasn't just because she was a girl. No, she had been splashed plenty of times before in the forest, and that last mental orb had remained stubbornly out of reach. But now?

Cerulean blue eyes closed momentarily, while the powerful mind behind them dove deeply toward the shelves of spheres. Yes, that last one had sunken into its slot, but it too had changed. A blue tether grew from it and darted out into the nebulous depths of the rest of his metaphorical body. Hmm.

Ranma reached out a metaphysical finger and TAPPED.

In the real world, Dian and Pio were treated to the sight of a humorous knee-jerk reaction in the form of Ranma's right arm clenching forward and smacking their fearless leader in the face.

Ranma went 'ACK!' and then shook his head, staring at the back of his head in bemusement. He clenched his fist. Tilted his head. Slowly, ever so cautiously, he turned the palm up and blinked at his new hand ornament.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday..."

Indeed, it wasn't, as a crystal the size of a fifty yen piece with a startling blue hue was seamlessly entrenched in his hand. It didn't interrupt his tendons or muscles, and he could close his hand alright... But it was weird.

Bringing it closer, Ranma studied the crystal. Some shape was in the center of the stone, and if he wasn't mistaken, it looked like some distorted wave. But it was sharply crooked... Like, almost, a blue lightning bolt perhaps?

------

While his training partner was picking at his hand, Dian was looking around the site. Something tickled at the furthest corners of his mind. There was something they were forgetting.

It was Pio who discovered that last lurking thing. Below a small concavity broken into the side of a building lay a haphazard bundle of akimbo limbs and large tufts of cream and white fur.

Pio yipped at the dolt to get his attention.

Stupid cat (A.N. Baka neko) get your arse in gear and tell my Ranma that there's one last fool to dispatch. Ask him if I can eat it.

A hiss of surprise was her immediate answer before Dian jumped to Ranma's shoulder, jolting him back from inspection land.

"Rranma, we go, yes? Crrazy head want eat lying shifterr fluff."

"Eh? Lying fluff?" His gaze followed his guardian's to where Pio was playfully stalking the unconscious Evee in an manner all too reminiscent of their first meeting.

"Erm, Pio, dear? Don't you think all that fur would get stuck in your pearly whites?"

Her vulpine head tilted to the side, ridiculously cute curls swishing in time with gravity, as she contemplated this.

She really wouldn't mind a little fur between the teeth, but it seemed from her Ranma's stance that he wanted the little lying furball for something else... Ooh! Perhaps he wanted a longer more drawn out revenge than simple ingestion! If she let it go now, perhaps he would allow her her own amusements.

So after all, the slightly mentally unstable pokemon barked her acquiescence and pounced up on Ranma's other shoulder, making sure to bump the rival into almost losing his perch.

Ranma only grimaced some as claws dug in, but he regained his equilibrium swiftly, as only one trained in his arts should. The one human woodland pokemon feared as the Feral One gathered all of the fallen evolution stones back into its bag before gingerly lifting the as yet knocked out Evee. An accidental nudge to its collar dislodged a brilliantly yellow winking sunstone which he deftly caught and also placed into the bag.

Heaving a small mushroom puff of a sigh, the red-headed martial artist left the alley and his watchers and made his way towards hot water and the stone-sellers stall. It was time to pay the piper, and get out of Dodge if they wouldn't see reason.


	23. Gloom Induced Hallucinations?

Unnamed Master: Chapter 23

Ranma was almost to the intersection when she felt like smacking herself upside the head. She peeked with stealthy interest around the corner to see if the coast was clear before moving back into one of the deepening shadows of provided by a handy wall.

"Dian, Pio," she said while shrugging her shoulders to let them know she was going to disrupt their perch. When they leapt off and a rumbling "Rranma?" was heard, she replied.

"I'm such a baka sometimes. Forgot I could use ki to heat the water an' change."

He set down the still unconscious Evee along with the bag of iridescent stones before removing his vest. He paid no attention to his pokemon who had wandered a few feet away to seemingly discuss something.

Pio looked around... Aside from those few errant water drops still hanging from her damp fur, she could find no sufficient amount of that disastrous liquid to help her friend. Of course, she always was one to think outside the pokeball.

Baka neko, tell my Ranma that there is enough water for his change to be found streaming through the useless ball of fluff's veins.

Dian did a double take, thinking he had not heard the vicious one correctly. This time he replied in his own dialect, so as not to upset their partner.

WHAT! You want Ranma who has that much honor and nobility in his little pinky to bathe in the blood of that lying shifter just so he can switch forms!

Pio just blinked at him like it was the most obvious choice in the world.

He looks good in red.

Dian almost felt like ripping his whiskers out at that.

Think just for a second you crazy vix! If he was anything like that I doubt you would have lived for very long when we met. Isn't that what you like so much about him?

Well this caused a blink blink reaction of a different sort, while Pio took the new information under consideration.

Dian redirected his attention to Ranma in order to complain about - something, but the feline's mouth was left to hang open. Their very smart friend, who really was not a baka at all, had removed her shirt and vest and was in the process of wringing it out over her, now his, head.

Male Ranma stretched and sighed, just glad to be back in his natural form. A dull pressure in the palm of his hand reminded the human about his recent addition of hand ornamentation. There was no way he would claim to wear 'jewelry' voluntarily. A small furrow appeared on his brow as a thought came to him. That could be his pride speaking, about never wearing jewelry. If it was anything like the undue arrogant machismo that helped him to fail saving Akane, then it was something he would have to rid himself. Anything for his vow, right?

--------

An elbow dug into the side of the form to her right. Intermittent sounds of clicking could be heard as the blonde teen's teeth clopped open and closed. The delicate face with blue green hair could not keep her eyes from distending from their sockets. Cuttar, the one with deep wine red hair and the nudging elbow was the first to speak.

"Did you two see that, or am I just having hallucinations?"

"Hallucinations!" the oceanic haired Pliarah squeaked. "That was no Gloom induced hallucination! It was a vision from the Goddess! No, that was the Goddess descended in mortal form! It was all there! Red hair, blue lightning, power indescribable... But that last part... I don't know. He changed from a boy to a goddess. But then she decided to change back? Why? Why would the goddess decide to take an inferior male's form anyway?"

"I-I think we're getting ahead of ourselves," the last of the trio put in. Crescent was the one in the most shock. She knew that boy. She had spoken with him, negotiated for him and received a small statuette from him. "It was neither a hallucination, nor a vision, but!" she interjected on an almost hysterical high note when Pliarah was about to interrupt, "there is something going on."

A small silence descended while they thought over what was seen.

One word broke the air. One word spoken by different throats coated with the same urgency.

"Follow."

------

Molly was in a foul mood. She was a relative newcomer in the evolution stone business and had only just received the opportunity to break away from her family's main stall. Her mother had even given her an advantage by loaning a rare celestial set of stones for advertising purposes. And look at what happened... Robbed! On her second week into the business, some good for nothing outsider had stolen her property. And a MALE no less! It was enough to start making her think her old great aunt knew what she was shrilling about when she kept harping on a male's worth during those greater family reunions.

The dark cloud of depression and anger she worked under kept even her pokemon at least five feet away while she officially closed down her stall for the night... And perhaps for good. The theft of those stones was a crushing loss, and she wasn't even sure if she could repay her honored mother back in any reasonable amount of time.

A rumbling purr of a throat clearing sounded from the other side of the counter. Molly's Delcatty mewed in concern for the inopportune visitor. He really wanted the visitor to not get his head bitten off by his mistress, but the male seemed to have something important to convey.

When Ranma's first attempt to get the stall keeper's attention failed, he ignored the purple trimmed feline's warning and rapped decisively on the wooden counter.

"What!" was snapped as Molly's rage tinted vision focused on the interfering male. But then, her eyes narrowed. "YOU," she breathed in utmost fury. Even if she knew he wasn't the culprit, she could always blame the dark haired youth for just being present. In her mind, he was a viable target.

"I believe these are yours," he said in a wary tone of voice. His body portraying the fight or flight syndrome so clearly that even she in her anger could only relax a little and laugh at his transparent anxiety.

But then again, all traces of laughter and malevolence was sucked from her being when the little pouch dropped on her counter and spilled an array of her missing merchandise.

"Wh-where did you get these?" she whispered, awe and disbelief warring on her features. Most unbecoming to an Amazon, she knew, but even old Great Auntie would forgive her this fault. Her livelihood was back in her grasp.

The magnificent wonderful honorable male before her made an adorable sound of discomfort.

"Eeh... I don't like to get blamed for things I didn't do," he noticed a blush but wasn't sure of the reason so Ranma continued.

"I just stopped the guy and his girlfriend and got 'em back. Figured you might want 'em. These're all I could find, and that bright lookin' one was in this guy's collar."

While Ranma kept his face fairly neutral during this recitation, the pokemon on either shoulder reacted predictably to his moods. Dian raised his hackles when Carlita was mentioned, and Pio snarled softly about what she wanted to do to the lying ball of fluff when Ranma raised the Evee above counter height by the scruff of the neck.

The now conscious Evee remained docile within the powerful grip the human retained, but cringed when his ears picked up murderous whispering from the multi-tailed demon behind him. It was only by the grace of one human's whim that the psycho hadn't already ripped him open to 'harvest his water and lovingly dye her partner's shirt a crimson hue.'

"And anyways, I'm sure I didn't find them all, but thought you might want this lil fuzzy as compensation. His 'friends' took a small leave of absence without him."

It was all Molly could do to refrain from glomping him (Amazon glomp: patent pending!) as she considered the offer. She drifted her hands through the pile of shiny stones, making sure to keep a hold of the rare sunstone. Pretty much everything was there except the moonstone.

"I'll tell you what..." She trailed off, hoping to get a name from her business's savior.

"Ranma," he supplied.

"I'll tell you what, Ranma. I'll give you that Evee and call it even. I doubt Muffins would like an addition that has been known to aid thieves, and while I would like to have the moonstone back, I think it a well paid expense if we could be friends after I treated you so shoddily."

Muffins the Delcatty hissed. If it was to the snickering Meowth or agreeing with his mistress about the Evee, no one knew... Or cared. Anything named Muffins never really got any respect.

Ranma quirked his lips in contemplation; lifted the Evee to eye level and seemingly peered into the depths of his little fuzzy soul. Ranma felt betrayal and sadness, anger, wariness and a very squished desire to be respected, accepted even. He nodded as a half smile sent his rugged bishounen looks through the roof.

"Fuzzy'll do, but I do believe that if a friendship is to be started, I'll have to have a name in return..."

Molly could have squealed with delight if she were only a few years younger as she informed him of her name. What would it matter his relative youth, if only she could hook him before any of the females his age. She really would have had an outburst as he leaned over the counter for a handshake to seal the deal if not for a bright glowing light coming from his other occupied hand.

A total of five sets of eyes were glued to the end of Ranma's hand. Two human, two pokemon, and one Muffins.

Ranma, contrary to most humans' normal reactions, did not drop his burden. He instead felt some tingles through the stone embedded in his palm and a slight pull on his power reservoirs. If he had taken the time to look at his metaphysical shelf, a new thread had connected to the lightning sphere as well as new shelf space extending. But of course, he had no time to investigate as the glow had died down.

A rumble of his friend's voice sounded in his ear.

"Now know why call changerr."

That's right. For the pokemon in Ranma's grasp was no longer a cutesy innocent little fuzzball. Instead, a midnight black svelte pelt was the most glaring difference, along with longer ears and limbs, and a sharper head and muzzle.

Molly inhaled sharply. "He's got blue eyes..."

Ranma frowled. "They're not supposed to have blue eyes?"

"No, they're usually red or black. And his gold highlights are supposed to be rings, not jagged ellipses. I think you've got a half-shiny, Ranma."

Said raven haired male did not say anything, in fear it might give away his non trainer status. Then again, he didn't have to, as those aberrant blue eyes looked up sheepishly at him. But with a hint of cheekiness belied the psychotic one's unnerving stare and the hissing feline's angry glare. The muzzle worked a bit, making Dian think for a second that the little lying no longer fuzzball was trying to speak.

CLINK!

Molly and Ranma's attention followed the slowly rolling stone that had emerged from the Umbreon's maw. Just as it spun itself into a tottering circle and settled with a rattle, Ranma asked, "Is that your missing moonstone?"

-------

A.N.

Heh, not much action in this one either, but at least I haven't taken another year for an update, ne? hears crickets chirping in the background while reviewers start bringing out mob equipment

I suppose its too late to get down on my knees and beg for mercy? Good, 'cause I'm not too prone to groveling... Unless its icecream... Or pocky. Cookies are good too. What I would like to do is thank you all for coming back to this poor decrepit author and her story and even leaving a shiny review! That's a hint for all those inclined.

But to Piemur1, I do realize that I've made a slight plot hole, and it is noted on the things to be rewritten. I've just never gotten around to it. Heheh, I know, I'll replace that phony yen coin with a handmade wooden round Tuit! Thanks for the idea though.

RahienSorei, I've got to hand it to you, your theory about Evee evolution makes sense, but as you can see, it didn't quite kosher with what I was planning. If anything, I'd suggest you run with the idea and spin it into a story of your own. I'd be happy to review such.

A lot of people have mentioned the waterstone in Ranma's hand. Several of the guesses and suggestions were intriguing, but still not quite close to what I have planned. I'll give you a hint. If you think about it, what does water and lightning (or electricity) have to do with each other?

I think that's about it for now...Except... SIRED! You owe me a cookie! I updated relatively soon after the first one! I wanna biscuit! (Pronounced 'bikit' in the Sierra Falls author's dictionary)


	24. Homeward Bound

A.N. trembles in fear I never knew interactions with reviewers could be so scary. They can be frighteningly enthusiastic/intense, frighteningly accurate, or frighteningly st...er, interesting. Heheh...

Please don't beat up on your friendly updating author. Its never conducive toward frequent updates. As I said in a prior chapter...Waaa-aaay long ago, I will note the revisions I need to make, but will save them for a rewrite after I've finished the fic. I've got a latent obsessive-compulsive disorder just waiting to surface and if I start revising now... Just picture a barren wasteland of the updating realm. We don't want that now do we?

Unnamed Master: Chapter 24

It took some really fancy footwork and some kawaii masculine hemming and hawing, but Ranma finally made it out of the clutches of the stone seller Molly, her Very Honored Mother Dolly, and another wrinkly old hag with pursed prune lips who insisted she be called 'Auntie'. Hours after his escape, Ranma still shivered at the look in those deep set cataract ridden eyes. 'Auntie' felt like a feminine version of Happousai.

The jittered male had hot-footed it out of the village. No one had stopped him, but a great many sets of feminine eyes were boring into his back the entire way. Ranma did find it humorous, though, when he accidentally made eye contact with his grouchy would-be tax collector. The thick-waisted brunette was in the middle of a crowd of fellow tax-collectors regaling them with a much edited version of 'the one who got away', when the subject of her tale passed within ten feet of her group.

Many of her co-workers pestered her for the rest of her story, when she froze mid-word for a few seconds. That soon erupted into a flurry of useless hand waving as the storyteller collapsed into another faint.

By that time, Ranma had exited the intersection, and the only one of his group to witness her humiliation was Pio who was perched looking over her human's shoulder. Ranma's newest lil Fuzzy and Dian both exchanged looks and shivers at the malicious snickers erupting from the other shoulder. The Evee just burrowed further into their human's embrace where Ranma had him tucked like a football. Anything to hide from the crazy one.

* * *

Many hours later, the Feral one and his companions descended one last hill that finally hid Cotann village from sight. 

Ranma was thinking about what all he had to accomplish when they got back to his new home. There were classes to reschedule, supplies he had to restock and plans to make for further expansion and permanent construction of his forest dwellings. While completely absorbed in these mental drawingboard sessions, he missed an interesting conversation amongst his pokemon.

_Come on, please?!_

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because Ranma accepted him as a fellow companion... As much as I want to get rid of the pest..._

_I can do that._

_I know._

_And just think of Him clothed in red._

_Eh? You're the one who wants to see him in your color. Personally, even though he'd pose a magnificent image in cream and gold, it wouldn't be practical for our habitation._

_But life waters make such a good dye! After a few stretchings it wouldn't even chafe! _

The original two voices were silenced as the third piped up.

_I can hear you, you know..._

"Wow, guys. You're sure getting along well. Its all quiet now."

Guess who also spoke up at the wrong time? Or is it the right time, as there was no imminent bloodshed bestowed upon the third party?

Ranma noted the pause and a small wrinkle formed between his brows. Outside of a combat situation, it took him just a tad longer with a bit more concentration to pick up social interactions. In essence, though, the martial artist ended up dismissing it. The subtle recurring hostilities weren't something he could combat at the moment, and the group's dynamics needed to be hashed out amongst themselves. While Ranma still was working on his overweening arrogance, even he did not think he could just arbitrarily impose his will on his friends and expect everything to turn out peachy.

Unknown to their mutual human companion, each of the pokemon took notice of his momentarily disapproving expression and decided to cool their tempers for the moment. That necessitated a small measure of distance between the oft clashing personalities.

Pio took the lead, both scouting and foraging for the group. She was probably the most prone to violent expressions in her opinion of distaste outside of her Ranma's venue of perusal, so she required the most distance.

Dian stayed close within a few feet of their respective partner and liege. The Umbreon, however, was a few feet in front. He had been informed by the rarely united front of Dian and Pio that if he were to cause any trouble to their claimed human, well, the results were graphically described and anatomically impossible. But the glint in Pio's eye let the newbie know she would enjoy finding out how impossible it would be.

As it was, Ranma's mind turned to a new problem he had to contemplate, and it WASN'T his navel. Certainly among the highest priority was what he was going to do with his new companion. Dian and Pio _seemed_ to get along with him, but there was no way to discern if the deals Ranma had set up with the various Tethra were going to hold. After all, he and the pokemon leaders were in agreement that no one be restrained as a slave or indentured servant. But wasn't he doing something similar? He might not like it, but wasn't he honor-bound to keep the evolved changer away from Cotann?

Ranma was so involved in his inner debate that his usually keen danger sense(tm) was by absolute coincidence muted just enough that he did not recognize the three trailing curious auras in the distance. As they did not pose a direct danger to him or those under his protection, the occupied maelstrom that was Ranma's mind discarded the information presented.

Thus, he was over two thirds of the way home before his stalkers slipped up. Pio, scouting around their current campsite, was the first to spot a dying ray of sunshine bounce off a blonde head foolishly cresting a nearby rise to peek at their quarry.

Her suddenly tense posture alerted Dian and Ranma simultaneously. The Umbreon could be excused for not noticing, as he was a little unconscious at the moment. Pio's version of TLC for him flirting with her was a tad bit rough for those who hadn't had the opportunity of long term training with their human companion.

(If one wanted a definitive answer, Pio felt that the only one who could best her was her Ranma. Dian posed quite well as a combative rival, and all of those unattached pokemon Ranma had been training were merely difficult challenges. As an untrained newly evolved pokemon, Pio had mentally stamped a giant 'Fresh Meat' on the Umbreon.)

So while the Dark type was laid out, Ranma felt for his other two companions with his ki-sense, tendrils of invisible energy extending until they made their connection to the different psyches that made up his non-human friends. These tendrils scanned their bio-energy, seeking the keymarks for fear, anger or pain. But finding no direct keymark to give him a clue as to Pio's caution, he shifted his attention to their surroundings. With an effort of concentration, Ranma thinned his scanning tendrils of ki until they were gossamer threads and sort of mentally _threw_ them outward.

Wafting out on the currents and eddies of nature's ambient ki/chi mixture, Ranma's gossamer net latched onto those beings with a concentrated aura. The feral trainer instinctually processed and ignored his three companions, noted the two Spinarak in that tree twenty feet away, and honed in on the human sized auras just behind a hill they had traversed fifteen minutes ago.

"Hmm, it seems we got some stalkers..."

Dian took the moment to jostle Ranma with a vigorous head rub to the human's knee and retort, "Hrrmm, seems we have Captain Obvious..."

_It must not have been too obvious, since YOU didn't sense them either, cat._

To which Dian merely replied with an annoyed hiss.

_I already have dibs on a close guardianship with him. Aren't YOU slacking since you're supposed to be the one who guards from afar?_

_I don't do 'guarding'. I'm more of the 'I'll eat your liver and enjoy it, if HE comes to harm" type, _the crazy head snarled disdainfully.

And that brought twin thoughtful gazes on the pitifully unaware newbie. Dian flicked an ear in negation.

_No. Its too soon to trust him. Ranma might not want him around either for what the thief has done._

Ranma, meanwhile, had come to a decision. It was by far too late to turn around and try to lose their followers. He had a promise to keep to the wild Tethra, and Ranma Sao... Ranma kept his word. So he plucked his rucksack from the ground and cradled the Umbreon in the crook of his arm. A quick subtle motion alerted those with cinnamon and tawny pelts to the breaking of camp. And then he was off!

Ranma dashed away in a ground eating lope, leaping over the scrub brush that barred entrance into the yawning dimness of the legendary Shade forest with an ethereal grace that defied most human capabilities. His autonomous companions were mere streaks of color flowing across the land before they too were swallowed up by the over arching trees. They needed only bare seconds before the three trailing Amazons realized their prey had covered over fifty yards and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Crescent had conflicting emotions roiling through her mind. She was trying to reconcile her primary image of a good-natured yet goofy male merchant, the goddess incarnate seen in the alley disposing of thieves, and this - this graceful creature that moved in the shape of a man.

"The pokemon... Odds are they know Agility... But, can a male learn pokemon moves?" Cuttar was wondering if she too could run as fast as that. She was the most driven to excel in the physical arts. Her family specialized in weapon smithing and wanted her to settle down in the trade, not go gallivanting off playing at being a warrior.

Pliah Rah was very intrigued with his pokemon. From what she had seen in the alley, they were much tougher than expected for their unevolved forms... Plus, that boy never balled them... In fact, the three Amazons had never seen the appearance of any kind of pokeball at all during their entire pursuit of the elusive male.

Regardless, they each were inflamed with the desire to locate the elusive male, and so fought their way into the wilds of Shade forest. With a heightened awareness, cognizant of the dangers the legendary gigantic woods provided, the Amazons observed a new air of expectancy from the slumbering murky depths. Something had changed the creepy old forest.

Pokemon sightings were rare, and seen only at a distance, but the occurrences all had something similar... They were all acting excited to some extent, and all faces, from all the different species were facing inward to the heart.

Crescent took this as a sign. It seemed the Goddess herself was pointing the way for Her chosen daughters to travel.

* * *

A.N. Hmm, you guys know what? I've just reread all of my past reviews in an effort to spark ideas and self-interest in continuing this fic. Lemme tell you. It worked. I've got to say that ya'll are a great bunch of reviewers, very positive for the most part, and have come up with some excellent honest critiques. The interaction with the reviews are a highlight of every update and quite possibly generate more amusement on my side of the screen than the actual story does for you all. So let me give you an Author's Kudos and very tentatively remind you that while I bow before the greatness that is Hung Nguyen and his Fist of the Pikachu, at least I update once in a while. Heh 

Notes to self: Ranma's new hand jewelry is on the left.

He has on his power shelf three spheres as far as I remember. The spheres indicate areas/abilities he has mastered to a certain extent or something his has an affinity toward, ie the lightning. Eventually, Ranma's going to rearrange his power shelf and experiment with drawing his own connections. He'll end up with a geometric pattern or something like a spider web.

Chi/ki - this sphere is latticed with multi colors to indicate all emotion based Chi and the white lattice is the emotionless or ambient ki. To enhance his capabilities, threads can be easily drawn from the sphere and connected to parts of the body.

Neko-ken - has a permanent thread connected to Dian. Sphere colored blue and purple? And has a 'fuzzy' feel to it when touched.

Lightning - sphere is colored an erratic white edged blue. Has a permanent thread connected to the waterstone embedded in his hand. Will probably eventually connect to a water sphere so as to conduct electricity better.


	25. Back in Action

A.N. Its been a while huh? I've started and restarted this chapter a few times and now have failed snippets on several hardrives.

UM: Chapter 25

"Its good to be home!"

Hands raised and fists clenched, tensing a solid musculature into a yawn-worthy stretch, Ranma stood at the center of his main clearing. Around him were chirrups and happy barks of his friends and the local wildlife welcoming him back.

Cream and russet blurs bounded from nook to cranny, branch to trunk to wall of cabin and back in a manic game of pinball tag. Well, it looked like Dian was playing. Pio, being 'it' looked like she would take her pound of flesh thank-you-very-much. Ranma thought Dian's method of pulling one of her tails to make her 'it' was very reminiscent of him insulting Akane when he wanted attention... Great. Now he's gone and depressed himself again.

The happy stretch turned into a slump of shoulders and the whole clearing almost face-planted when every moving thing paused in response to their benefactor's mood.

The Umbreon, being very new to the amount of respect being genuinely shown to a trainer whined a bit and pawed at the hemline of his capris. The human, alerted to the confusion and distress the little not so fuzzy exhibited reached down.

The dark thief crouched in a cower as he purely expected his new master to strike him for impertinence when the human was visibly having a moment of weakness. Blue eyes opened when fingers gently scratched the sleek dome of his forehead and inched their way around one of the elongated ears. His suprise was so great that the uncontrollable thumping of a hind leg shocked him out of his stupor. When he pulled back to stare at the hand, Ranma chuckled and tapped a nose before moving toward the cabin.

The cabin door was swiftly unblocked, heavy lumber and mid-grade stones being chucked into a pile next to the door with ease. While watching, ears flopped to the side as the sleek head tilted in bemusement. That stuff HAD to be heavy! Surely only Machop or other sorts of heavy lifting pokemon could shift the material that easily? How strong was this human?!

When all clear, Ranma stepped in to give a circumspect evaluation, ensuring nothing had snuck in. He exited and whistled once to get all the locals' attention.

"C'mon guys, I want to talk about settin' up classes again."

So saying, there was a minor exodus following the feral one to the usual clearing. The few days away had given the lush forest some time to repair minor bits of damage Ranma's level of training did. There was some ingrowth of grass, but not much in the way of brush. That tended to be the first thing to go in a Ranma grade spar.

Ranma settled on a semi-emerged boulder near the back of the clearing. It was a natural height for a seat, and he lounged as if it was the most comfortable of silk divans. Growing up on the road had conditioned him to see the dubious comforts of nature, and to this day, it felt weird to sleep on any futon thicker than a quilt made in the Western style.

"Alright!" he clapped his hands. "I've got some news. I found people, just like you guys said," Ranma nodded to the present Nidoran who 'nii-ed' with the acknowledgement.

"The thing is, though, that they were Amazons...."

A Kricketune took the opportunity to chirp. The species as a whole seemed to be opportunists when there were awkward silences. The unnamed insect seemed to be mocking the human. That chirp was their equivalent to 'Sooooo?'

Pio promptly flamed it, leaving a lightly crispy Kricket who exhaled a smoky mushroom puff. No more comments from the peanut gallery.

"Erm," Ranma muttered when his statement didn't generate the response he was looking for. "I mean, Amazons, where they go after pokemon instead of purely martial fighting styles." At the widening of eyes from various species, he was quick to reassure them. "Hey, don't worry, I lost the stalkers on the outskirts of Shade. Me 'n the guys are good at not leavin any trails, so they're lost by now."

From a relatively safe perch on the rock next to Ranma, Dian added in a smarmy suave voice which can only be done justice in his native dialect. It had a faint essence of 'nanny nanny boo boo'.

He just called you one of the 'guys' Pio.

Pio only licked her chops after disposing of the Kricket heckler and replied.

Its better to be one of the guys than the burden, who's weight had to be carried under arm like a kitling.

This, with a pointed look at the black furred nuisance crouched at the base of the boulder.

Hey! he yipped, I resemble that remark! .... Oh wait... That didn't come out right.

Ranma hid a smirk at the byplay between his first two friends and the newcomer. Even though he couldn't catch the specifics, tone always conveyed a lot, and they sounded like some of the Wrecking crew on a snarky non-murderous day.

"I just want everyone to be alert to three possible intruders. I don't expect trouble, but they might be highly curious. That aside, I want classes to start again tomorrow. When I left off, the Pika and Raichu's requested a special session on endurance. I want to ask the Wheedle a favor and have about five come to this class as proper motivation to keep up the speed."

At the lead Wheedle's nod of acquiesence, he turned to the Nidoran population. Of about seven present, the human searched out that rarity who had dedicated his life to the healing arts.

"I could use your help too, if you're up for it. I'm expecting a few practice related injuries and quite a few accidental poisonings."

The healer barely thought about it before agreeing too. It would help him practice doing mass healings. The little Nidoran then turned to two others in the group and ordered as a medic to assistants in training to go and gather as many Pecha berries as the bushes could comfortably afford. As they rushed off, he chastised, Don't take too many! Some will be needed for planting!

"That's about it... Oh, can someone tell the 'Buzz's and assorted fliers that they're going to be the day after. I've noticed some of the fliers don't do too well with the electricity. It's pretty hard to dodge and I want them to be more familiar with it in a controlled environment. And HEY!"  
he called out after one of the leaving pokemon, "Tell the Buzz tethra that he needs to stop leaving presents at the door. He don't need to apologize anymore. I get it already."

To himself he muttered, "Though why that guy thinks I need funky colored eggs..."


End file.
